Saving Each Other
by VDStar
Summary: AU, Season 1, Paire. Claire finally leaves Texas and everything that happened there behind. She goes to the only person that she knows would understand. Are they strong enough not only to save each other but the world too?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She's standing just outside the bus depot, blonde hair plastered to her face, shivering in her light jacket as she stands in the rain.

Just one month shy of her eighteenth birthday, Claire Bennet has finally left the only life she's ever known. For almost a year she's managed to live the lie. Pretend to forget months of her life and to pretend that the man she's always called father is the same man that she used to love, not the man of her nightmares. She finally left two days ago. Right after the Haitian man came back to her and told her what her father's plan was. She had tried so hard to make him believe that she had truly lost her memories, but apparently she didn't do well enough. The Haitian told her that her father wanted her and Zach's memories erased again, and that he had just come from Zach's. Claire silently looked at him, her heart quietly breaking as his words seeped in. She thanked him for once again saving her memories and watched as he left her room as silently as he had come in. Claire held in her tears while she packed a small duffel bad. She didn't cry while she looked for the address she needed, and she forced back the sobs as she bought a bus ticket to New York. She wouldn't let herself cry over everything she's lost.

**Chapter 1**

Claire shakes herself out of the past and back to the present, which she instantly regrets.

"It's freezing here." She mutters pushing her wet hair out of her eyes, and pulling her jacket more tightly around her small frame. She pulls her duffel bag higher on her shoulder as she digs into her pocket pulling out the small piece of paper with the scribbled address on it. It wasn't difficult to find Peter's address. With his brother a Congressman the two men's names are often in the papers, and with Nathan's proclamation last year that Peter was suicidal, well let's just say it didn't take any time at all to find his address. Claire smiles slightly as she traces her finger over the address remembering the dark-haired man that saved her life, the man who actually died to save her.

She places the paper back in her pocket and checks her watch, groaning as she realizes how late it is. She hopes that Peter would still be awake as she steps closer to the street and hails a cab. It only takes a moment before one of the eager cabbies has stopped in front of her. Claire cringes as she opens the door and peaks in at the interior. She stiffens her back and takes a deep breath before getting into the cab and giving the driver Peter's address.

Claire swears it takes hours to go from the bus depot to Peter's apartment. Or at least it seemed to because she saw her life pass before her eyes every time the cab changed lanes, or followed so closely behind the car in front of them that she was sure an accident was imminent. As soon as the driver tells her they've arrived, Claire gladly hands over his fee and bounds out of the cab. She stands on the sidewalk as the cab pulls away and stares up at Peter's building clutching her duffel bag to her chest.

Now that she was here, she had no idea what to do. When she left Texas all Claire could think about is getting away from her father and all of his lies. She didn't even think to try to contact Peter before she left to find out if he was still even in the city, or if he'd even be willing to help her. She had no way to get a hold of him now, having left her cell phone at home, in case her father had the ability to trace it.

Claire takes a deep breath and walks up to the doorway of Peter's building. She's about to hit the buzzer for his apartment, as the door opens behind her. Claire quickly grabs the door and skirts inside. She slowly takes the stairs to Peter's apartment and digs that piece of paper with his address on it out of her pocket as she walks down the hall. She stops in front of the correct door and takes a deep breath as she slowly raises her hands and knocks quickly on the door.

Moments pass and there is no answer from the door in front of her. Claire turns to leave, wishing she had thought to look up Peter's phone number and call him before she decided to show up outside his door. She's too busy mentally berating herself for not planning better and wondering where she's going to spend the night that she doesn't even hear the door behind her opening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Claire?!" Comes Peter's shocked gasp as he takes in the petite blonde before him. He watches as she slowly turns around and his heart breaks as he sees the look of desperation in her eyes. Peter doesn't even think as he pulls her into his arms, holding her trembling body tightly to his. It only takes a moment for Claire's barely contained anguish to come rushing out and she begins to sob against his chest, as her body goes limp, her bag dropping to the ground beside them as they begin to slip to the ground in front of Peter's apartment. Peter runs his hands along Claire's back, trying to soothe her as he gathers her small form into his arms and rocks her back and forth, not thinking about what it means, just that he wants to comfort the anguished girl in front of him.

Neither have any idea how much time has passed before Claire's sobs turn into small sniffles and hiccups. She slowly pulls back from Peter's chest and her eyes widen as she realizes that she's been in the lap of a half-naked man. Peter follows her eyes and blushes as he realizes that he didn't bother putting a shirt on when he ran to answer the door.

"Um, yea, how about we go inside?" He asks hesitantly as Claire backs out of his arms. She nods quickly, embarrassed that she just broke down in his arms without any warning. Peter helps her to her feet, grabs her bag, and places his hand on the small of her back to lead her into the apartment, closing the door behind them. He leads her over to the couch and lightly pushes her into a sitting position, dropping the bag on the floor next to her, with a murmured statement about grabbing a shirt.

Peter grabs the first thing he can find and pulls the T-shirt over his head before returning to his living room where he finds Claire sitting in the same position he left her staring blankly into the space in front of her.

"When was the last time you ate or slept?" He asked coming to stand in front of her taking in the dark circles under her eyes and her prominent collarbone.

"Umm, I don't really know." She responded in a whisper. "I've been on a bus for the last few days, and it's all kind of a blur."

"Well, then I guess I know what the first thing we're going to do is." He says grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the couch, leading her into the kitchen. Claire quietly follows, letting Peter take charge, glad to let someone else make the decisions. She's embarrassed by how quickly all of her strength and resolve that had kept her going the last few days fled the moment she was in Peter's arms.

He sits her down in a chair at the kitchen table and walks over to the refrigerator, searching for something quick and easy to make to get some food into Claire's system. He settles on bread and butter, regretting not keeping the refrigerator better stocked. He takes a glass out of the cabinet, fills it with ice and water and brings it and the plate over the Claire. She raises her brow slightly at the small offering and he shrugs in reply.

"So I'm the stereotypical bachelor. I don't have any food. I'll go out tomorrow, plus you shouldn't eat too much anyway if it's been as long as I think it has since the last time you ate."

Claire smiled at him in thanks as she took a small bite of the bread and closed her eyes in pleasure. Peter waits as Claire finishes the bread, silently going over the questions that his has for the girl that he hasn't seen in a year and who suddenly show's up at his door.

Claire finishes her snack and leans back in her seat looking at Peter expectantly knowing that he has tons of questions. Peter stares back at her and says the first thing that had popped into his mind when he saw her at his door.

"Why me? Why now?"

Claire gives him a slight smile at the abrupt question understanding his shock.

"I told you that you're my hero. And I really needed a hero right now, so this was the first and only place I could think to go. To you."

"What happened, what made you finally leave?" Peter asks leaning forward in his chair, elbow's resting on the table, and his bangs falling into his eyes.

"My dad. Right after you saved me, I found out that he wasn't who I thought he was. He doesn't work for a paper factory. He hunts people like us down and he studies them. He has people, who have powers like us working for him. One of them, a Haitian was sent to take away my memories. He had already taken my brother's and my best friend's memories away, and now it was my turn. I'm sure my dad thought he was protecting me, but he took away the only friend I had, the only person I could trust." She stops and takes a deep breath. "Sometimes I wish he had taken them away. I still don't understand why he didn't. It would've been easier if I was just able to forget, forget what I can do, forget that he has taken away my friends and family. It was so hard to pretend that everything was okay, that I was a normal girl with no worries, a girl whose daddy didn't kidnap and kill people and take away their memories. I managed to do it though. I really did. I didn't cringe when he hugged me, I didn't go looking for my birth parents because I wasn't supposed to remember that I wanted to find them, but the one thing I couldn't do was stay away from Zach. I told him my secret again; I showed him what I could do, just so I could have my confidant back. I should have never done that. I guess my father thought it was weird that Zach and I were friends again, I don't know if he had people watching us or what, but a few days ago the Haitian came back, he told me that he had already taken Zach's memories again and that he was ordered to take mine. That's when I knew that no matter what I did I was living in a prison, so I left. I found your address and I came right here."

"Claire that's horrible." Peter says softly when she finishes.

"I'm so sorry that I just showed up here, that I woke you up, that I didn't even call, but I didn't know what else to do, I had nowhere else to go, you're the only person that I know that's like me and I just hoped that you could help me." She babbles and would keep going but Peter quickly interrupts her.

"Don't be sorry Claire! I'm sorry that I didn't know; that I never checked up to see how you were doing. Maybe we could've figured out someway to help you."

"Nothing could've helped me. Even if you came to see me or contacted me I had to pretend I didn't know you, and if I didn't pretend then he would know I remembered and this just would've happened sooner." She laughs harshly when she thinks back to the last year. "The only good thing about waiting this long is that I've graduated and I'm almost 18."

Peter shakes his head at Claire's never-ending optimism in the face of everything that has happened to her. He looks at the clock just behind Claire and cringes realizing that a night of sleep has been lost. He stands up from the table and stretches the strained muscles.

"I'll be back in a minute." He tells Claire walking from the room.

Peter walks into his bedroom and pulls the sheets from his bed. He puts them in a pile on the floor while he goes into the closet and takes out a fresh set. He makes up the bed with the new sheets, picks up the ones from the floor and heads back out to the living room. He starts to make up the couch into a suitable bed, when he hears Claire clearing her throat from behind him. 

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying here, I mean I just showed up in the middle of the night, no warning, what I mean to say is that I don't want to put you out."

"You're not putting me out." He replies, finishing with the couch. He picks up her duffel and asks her to follow him as he leads them to her room. He puts her bag on the edge of the bed.

"The bathroom is just through that door on the left and tomorrow I can reorganize some things to make room."

"Peter you don't have to do this. I can sleep on the couch. I'm smaller anyway it'll be more comfortable for me to sleep there than you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm usually wandering around at night anyway and end up on the couch at some point, that way I don't need to worry about waking you. Plus I need to organize my stuff anyway there's more than enough room for your stuff. Is that all you have?" He asks pointing at her duffel.

"I wanted to travel light and this was the easiest thing."

Peter nods in understanding already making plans for a shopping trip to pick up the things Claire will need. He leans past her and grabs one of the pillows off the bed to bring with him and smiles at Claire.

"Get some rest. You're safe now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter quietly closes the door to his bedroom knowing the girl inside needs nothing more right now, but to sleep. He slowly walks over to his couch and sits down heavily. He puts his head in his hands as he thinks about all the things that she's had to go through alone. He admires her strength, knowing how difficult it must've been for her to travel halfway across the country, with nothing more than the hope that a person she barely knows would be willing to help her.

Peter thinks about all of the things that have transpired in the last year. All of the people that have helped him understand and control his power. Isaac, the artist that can paint the future, the same artist that helped lead Peter to Claire in the first place. Hiro and Ando, he's never seen two people more different from one another, but he's also never seen closer friends. Hiro can teleport through time and space, he's the one that told Peter the famous mantra 'save the cheerleader, save the world'. He thinks of the Sanders, a family full of heroes and Mohinder, the man who is still searching for the other heroes on his father's list. He thinks about Matt Parkman, the cop that can read minds. They have all found each other.

Claire didn't have any of that. She didn't have anyone who could help her understand who she is. Peter's thoughts turn to Claude, the invisible man that took him under his wing and forced him to learn to control his powers so that he wouldn't be the one responsible for blowing up New York. Peter owes the man a lot. He swears that saving Claire and learning how to control his power had a lot to do with preventing his explosion. Claude taught him how to channel his powers, so now when Peter feels like too many powers are trying to come forward at once, he can focus on just one and force the rest into the background. More often than not the power he chooses to focus on is the one belonging to the young woman in the room just behind him. His memories of her are so strong that he can use them to overcome all of the other powers. Peter smiles crookedly as he realizes that Claire doesn't even know how often she's saved him.

Peter's mind again returns to his friends. Hiro and Ando live with Isaac in his studio. Niki, DL, and Micah rent an apartment two floors above Peter's own. Matt lives down the street from Isaac, something Peter is immensely grateful for. It would be a lot harder for Peter to keep the telepathic part of his powers from taking over if Matt lived closer. Peter decides that tomorrow after all of the necessary shopping is out of the way he'll call everyone together and introduce them to Claire. He leans back on the couch and closes his eyes, trying to get as much sleep as he can while his mind continues to run a mile a minute.

**Later That Morning**

Claire wakes up around 11. Which considering what time she and Peter went their separate ways last night still only gave her 4 hours of sleep. She climbs out of the bed and remakes it, trying her best to leave the room exactly as she found it. She goes to her duffel and pulls out her toothbrush and a change of clothes and heads into the bathroom.

Peter groans and rolls over when he hears the water running in the bathroom. He pushes himself up from the couch and stumbles into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. The water shuts off in the bathroom and a few minutes later he spies Claire's petite form hesitating in the doorway.

"Good morning." Peter calls out to her as he gestures for her to come into the kitchen. "I didn't know if you drank coffee or not, but I can't function without it."

"I've never had it before." Claire replies as she takes a seat at the table.

"You're lucky, it's addicting." Peter says heading over to the refrigerator to scrounge up something edible for breakfast. He grabs a carton of eggs, some milk and bread and brings them back to the counter. 

"So how did you sleep?" He asks as he cracks the eggs.

"Really good actually. I didn't realize how badly I needed it."

"Well that's what you get for running only on adrenaline for so long. When you crash, it's a bitch."

The two sit in silence each lost in their thoughts while Peter makes breakfast. He brings the plates to the table, and turns back to grab a cup of coffee before taking a seat. He watches Claire as she looks at her plate without touching it.

"It's not going to bite you know. I know it isn't much, but we'll go out after we eat and pick up some food and anything else you might need."

"It's not that. I just feel really bad, about…" Claire starts.

"There's nothing for you to feel bad about. Make yourself at home here. You're welcome to stay for as long as you want. We'll figure out all the details later. For now, just eat, and get your energy back." Peter interrupts pointing his fork in the direction of her plate.

Claire nods and obediently starts to work on her breakfast. When they finish Claire offers to wash the dishes while Peter takes a shower. Claire makes quick work of the dishes, glad that Peter had made a simple breakfast. She picks up one dish and begins to slowly dry it, noticing how different the white dish is compared to the floral patterns that her mother loved. Claire's hand begins to shake as she thinks about her mother and wonders whether or not her mother will even notice she's gone. She closes her eyes tightly as she thinks that most likely as soon as her father discovered her missing he had her mother's memories erased. The realization that there may not even be a home and family to miss her, to go back to causes the tears that Claire had so easily kept at bay two days ago to come flooding back. Claire puts the plate back on the counter and grips the edge trying to keep herself upright.

Peter had finished his shower and gotten dressed by the time he heard her sobs. He rushes out of his room and stops in the doorway when he spies her griping the counter so hard her knuckles had turned white. He's about to move forward to try to comfort her, but stops when she takes a deep breath and straightens, releasing her grip on the counter. Peter watches as Claire washes her hands quickly before and returns her attention back to the plates looking questioningly around the kitchen at the different cabinets.

"Here, I'll show you where they go." Peter says kindly, stepping away from the door and taking the plates from her hands. He puts them in the correct cabinet and gives her a quick tour of the small kitchen, showing her where to find the glasses, utensils and pots and pans, reminding her to make herself at home. "So you ready to go shopping?" He asks as they finish the circle around the room.

"Yup." Claire smiles at him thankfully, knowing he had been watching her, thankful that he didn't say anything. The two leave the apartment and go downstairs to the street. Claire stares with mouth slightly open at the hustle and bustle of the city, so different from her small Texas town.

"It's daunting huh?" Comes Peter's amused voice from beside her.

"Yea, I didn't pay attention yesterday. There are so many people."

Peter laughs lightly at her dazed expression and guides her down the street. "So what kind of clothes and stuff are you going to need? I mean I doubt that you managed to fit much in that bag of yours."

"I have enough clothes for a few days, but I left most of it back at home."

"What are enough clothes for a few days?"

"A couple of shirts and pants, a t-shirt and pair of shorts to sleep in. Stuff like that."

"So we need to go shopping for clothes before we even think of food."

"No we don't. I have enough for a few days, I can survive." Claire argued not willing to admit that she doesn't have enough money with her to afford new clothing.

"Look, if your worried about the cost, don't be okay?" Peter says, as if reading her mind. "Contrary to the size of my apartment, I do have money stashed away; I just don't choose to live the life of grandeur like my brother. I can afford to feed and clothe you."

"But I don't want to just take all your money."

"You won't be. I'm offering it up." Peter says before grabbing her hand and leading her into the nearby store. Every time Claire walked past something that she liked enough to take a second look at, Peter grabbed it and handed it to her, ignoring all her protestations that she didn't need it. He keeps up a constant commentary, her favorite story of the day is when he and his brother were kids, Nathan shoved his head between the railings of the stairway and he got stuck. His parents needed to call in a carpenter to take the railing apart to free him, he said it was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. Claire clutched her sides from laughing so hard, finding it difficult to imagine the intelligent man in front of her with his head caught in a railing. Peter is so easy to talk to that Claire quickly loses the self-conscious feeling that she has had since she showed up outside his door last night in the wake of some of his more outlandish tales. She even throws in some of her own stories, feeling more and more comfortable with him as the day goes on.

As they continue through the store Claire is surprised by Peter's fashion sense, and while he's studying a pair of pants Claire stops to admire his own choice in clothing. She takes in the fitted slacks and button down shirt and realizes that she shouldn't be surprised, Peter has always appeared before her well-dressed, thinking back to when they first met, Claire had just figured that it was the work of a girlfriend, but considering the condition of the apartment there isn't one currently in residence, meaning the style is all Peter's doing.

"What do you think about this shirt?" Asks Peter pulling her out of her reverie, holding up a white blouse. 

"It's see through." She replies trying to look serious by arching an eyebrow, but the effort is ruined when the smile she's trying to contain breaks out.

"I know." He smirks, putting the shirt back. "At least it got you to smile; you disappeared on me for a minute."

"I'm sorry, just thinking."

Peter nodded in understanding as they continued to browse through the store, stopping every so often to pick up a pair of pants or shirts that catch Claire's attention.

"So, what else do we need?" Peter asks, peeking around the pile of clothes he's carrying.

Claire fidgets as she remembers the last articles of clothing she should pick up, more than a little embarrassed to have to talk about them to a virtual stranger. "I need to pick up some undergarments. You can wait here if you want, it won't take more than a minute." She says quickly already turning to walk to the department.

"Hey!" Peter calls, running to catch up with her. "You can't use me as your pack horse, then deprive me of the best part of the trip."

Claire laughs as she watches him struggle to right the clothes. "Well you could've just grabbed a cart."

"I didn't think that far ahead."

"You can go get one now."

"You're just trying to get rid of me."

"Maybe I am. I don't usually have a guy with me for this."

"There's a first time for everything, plus wouldn't it be a great to have a guy's opinion?"

Unable to resist the puppy dog look she's currently being given Claire motions for Peter to follow her to the lingerie department. She quickly scans through the racks and notices that Peter has fallen back, she smiles knowing that for all his flirtatious remarks, he respects her need for space. Claire picks up a couple of sets of bras and panties, when a lacy set catches her attention. She picks it up and studies the pair for a moment. It's racier than anything she's ever bought, black bra and panties with black lace covering and red rosebuds. On an impulse she quickly adds it to the rest, hiding it in between her more practical selections. She gives the clothing she has in her hands a once over to make sure she has everything she needs before returning to Peter's side. She hides her smile as she catches him sneaking a peek at what she's carrying.

"Ready?" Claire asks sweetly, shaking the clothes, knowing that Peter saw nothing more than practical purchases. He shoots her a grin, knowing that he was caught and follows her to the registers.

**Author's Notes:**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it seems like it's moving a little slow, but we have to remember that Claire and Peter are pretty much strangers. I mean they've had what two conversations over a year ago? It's going to take a little bit before they really feel comfortable around each other, but all things considered I think they're moving along at a nice pace. It just show's how comfortable they are in each other's company already.

I'll try to get the next chapter out to you guys soon. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think so far! I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Star Wars" or anything associated with it. I'm just borrowing it for the moment, for a reference.

**Chapter 4**

A few minutes later they leave the store, packages in hand and make their way back to Peter's apartment. When they arrive Peter heads straight to the bedroom and drops the bags on the bed and then turns to the closet. Claire follows closely behind watching intently as he shifts the clothing to one side of the closet. He reaches up onto the shelf and pulls down extra hangers that he blindly holds out to Claire as he continues to rummage through the bottom of the closet, shifting shoes over to a side.

"Is half a closet going to be enough space? I can empty out the linen closet and put some of my stuff there if you want."

"It's more than enough Peter. Thank you." Claire replies smiling at him kindly. She turns her attention back to her clothes and begins separating them into what can be hung up and what will go into drawers, as Peter heads over to the dresser and starts to empty out half of the drawers, combining the clothes into the remaining three drawers.

"Okay so you can have this side of drawers." He says pointing to the left side of the dresser where two large drawers and one small one stand open. "While you unpack everything I'll go make space in the bathroom and work on a shopping list. Are you okay in here?" He starts to walk towards the doorway of the bathroom, but turns around as she replies.

"I'm fine, Peter I really don't need all of this."

He waves her words away. "Yes you do, this is your home now and you should have your own space in it. I'm just sorry there isn't more, but we'll work with what we have."

"Thank you." She says walking closer to him and reaching out to give him a quick hug. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you're doing all of this."

"Don't worry about it." He replies returning her hug. "Now get to work, we need to get to the market before all the good stuff is gone!" Claire laughs as she turns her attention back to her clothes and quickly puts everything in the correct spot. She goes into the bathroom to find half of the counter cleared for her use and a shelf in the medicine cabinet. She puts her toothbrush, toothpaste on the counter. She catches her reflection in the mirror and groans when she glimpses her hair.

"Everything okay?" Peter asks coming to stand behind her.

"I forgot to pack my hairbrush." She replies giving a little pout.

"That shouldn't be difficult to fix. There's this great open-air market two blocks away, they have everything, and if they don't there's a convenience store a block further. I'm working on the shopping list, want to help?" He asks waving the paper. Claire agrees and follows him out of the bathroom to the kitchen where the two sit down at the table and argue back and forth over the type of food to get. Finally Peter throws up his hands in surrender, realizing that the health-conscious female in front of him won't readily agree to a kitchen full of microwave dinners and junk food.

"How about we just go to the market and see what they have and decide from there?" Peter asks ever the diplomat.

"That sounds like the best idea." Claire replies standing up and walking into the bedroom to retrieve her jacket. Peter walks into the hall and stands at the door watching Claire as she pulls on the jacket and wraps it tightly around herself.

"Would you like a hat and gloves too?" He asks sarcastically. "It's really warm out for this time of year."

Claire sticks her tongue out at him and pulls the jacket even more tightly around her body just to be contrary, "It's freezing out! I don't know how you can stand it."

Peter just shakes his head at the young woman and opens the door, gesturing for her to go out ahead of him.

"So what do you do? I mean you haven't mentioned having to go to work, or calling in sick or anything." Claire asks once she and Peter have stepped onto the sidewalk.

"What are you insinuating? That I'm some sort of unemployed bum?"

"That's not what I meant!" Claire quickly responds, trying to come up with a better way to word the question.

"Relax Claire." Peter laughs laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just messing with you. I used to be a hospice nurse, but I quit that job about a year ago. I decided that I was tired of helping people die, so I went to train to be an EMT; I've decided that I'd rather help people live. I work a couple days a week at the station a block from the apartment. You dropped in at a good time, I'm off until Monday." Peter is silent a moment as they continue to walk down the street. "So why did you wait so long before leaving?"

"I had to wait until the right moment. I couldn't have left right after Homecoming. Not only was I not mature enough to come out here on my own, but he would know exactly where to find me. He would remember you and would assume correctly that I would come straight to you. I was worried about what he would do to you if he found us."

"What makes you think he won't come after us now?"

"The Haitian. He has helped me for the last year. Little by little he has been taking some of my father's memories. He has erased everything of you, so slowly that my father never realized what happened. All of the records of you being in Texas have been erased. It was safer for me to wait, so I did, until it wasn't safe anymore."

By this point the two have reached the market. Peter grabs one of the baskets that sit at the entrance as he and Claire browse through the different aisles. When they reach the other end of the market they have enough food to last at least a week. Claire spies the booth that holds all kinds of cosmetics and quickly grabs a brush and some gel. When Peter asks if they have everything they need, she nods quickly and the two make their way back to the apartment. They put all of the food away together and Claire drops off her hair supplies in the bathroom before they meet back in the living room.

"Do you just want to order something for dinner? Shopping with you all day has exhausted me." Peter asks giving her a crooked smile as he stands in front of Claire with a folder of menus in one hand and the phone in the other.

"Sure." Claire replies pulling the folder from his hand and skimming the selections. The two decide on Chinese and moments later Peter is calling in the order, heading back into the kitchen to put the folder and phone away. He returns to the living room and takes a seat on the floor next to Claire.

"There's a perfectly good couch to sit on you know." He states stretching out his legs and shifting to find a more comfortable position.

"I know. But that couch is also serving as your bed and I didn't want to make it do double duty. Anyway, I like sitting on the floor."

Peter just shrugs at her explanation, closes his eyes, and leans his head back against the couch. Claire slits a glance over to the man sitting next to her silently studying him.

"Can I help you?" Peter asks suddenly, cracking one eye open at her. Claire jumps slightly and blushes, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"I was just wondering how you were doing with your powers. You seem a lot healthier now than last time I saw you."

Peter opens both his eyes and turns slightly to face her. "Yea, well the last time you saw me I had just thrown myself off a building, died, and then came back to life. All in all I think I looked pretty good."

"I meant to say that it didn't seem you knew much about them."

"That's because I didn't. All I really knew was that I absorbed people's powers. I had no idea how or why I did it. Let alone how to control it."

"But you're doing better now?"

"I'm doing a lot better. I met this guy Claude last year and he taught me how to control them." Peter says closing his eyes again as he leans his head back.

"Really, how?"

"I call him the Yoda of mutants."

"Yoda?" Questions Claire. Peter's eyes shoot open at her question.

"As in Star Wars?" Peter asks turning slightly to face her. Claire just shrugs her shoulders and looks back at him apologetically.

"You've never seen Star Wars? Not even the new ones?" He asks incredulously.

"Sorry, but I was never interested in that. More Zach's thing." Claire replied quietly, turning serious as she thinks about the friend she left behind in Texas.

"Hey, no sad thoughts now. Food is on the way that should cheer you up." Peter says as he puts a finger under her chin lifting her head so her eyes meet his. "Let's just forget the Yoda reference; I'll forgive you for your lack of knowledge in the classics. Anyway, Claude is a person who has worked with people like us. He helps them understand and control their powers. Which is something I really needed."

"Why?"

"I was absorbing too many powers at once. My body couldn't handle it. I was even in a coma last year. And I was the reason New York blew up."

"But the city didn't blow up."

"Because I was able to control my powers. If Claude didn't help me, I would've absorbed to many powers to control and I would have literally exploded, taking half the city with me."

"How did Claude help you?"

"He taught me how to force the powers from coming to the surface. Taught me how to pick and choose which powers I wanted to use, while keeping all of the others in check."

"How did he do that?"

"He told me I had to forget everything, just clear my mind and let them take over. But he was wrong."

"If he was wrong then how did he help you?"

"He threw me off a building." Peter replies matter of factly.

"What!" Claire cries gripping his shoulders.

"It's okay. Right before I hit the cab that broke my fall, I finally realized how to control my powers. You helped me do that."

"I did? How?"

"Right before I hit, I thought about you, about everything that happened to us. And when I hit, I was able to regenerate. By remembering you, I was able to pull out your power and save myself. So you see, you're my hero." He says leaning his forehead against hers.

"I am?"

"You are. And you didn't just save me, you saved the world." He replies pulling back. "After that day I was able to control which power I wanted to be in the forefront, while keeping all the others in check. Now I don't need to worry about losing control of them and becoming nuclear."

"That's insane. So how many powers do you have now?" Just as the question leaves her mouth, the doorbell rings.

"Hold that thought." Peter says jumping up and going to answer the door. He returns a minute later carrying the cartons of Chinese. He pulls the coffee table closer to where he and Claire are sitting. The two start to sort through the cartons and sit back with their respective dinners in hand.

"So you want to know about my powers huh?" Peter asks before thoughtfully taking a bite of his dinner. Claire only nods having already taken a bite of her food. "Well I can regenerate as you already know, I can fly, become invisible, hear people's thoughts, and I've painted the future once, but I didn't really like losing control of my being, so I've avoided that one, I can phase through solid objects and I was able to teleport across a room once, but I haven't had much luck with it since. One of the people I know has a second personality that has super strength, but luckily she's had it under control lately, so I haven't been exposed to that power yet."

"Wow." Claire states awestruck

"Yea."

Claire turns her attention back to her food and slightly frowns upon it.

"Is something wrong?"

"This doesn't taste as good as it sounded."

Peter peers over at her carton. "Then why didn't you get something you liked?"

"I wanted to try something new. Go along with the whole new place, new life."

"I got ya." He puts his food on the table before standing up and walking into the kitchen. He returns a moment later with a paper plate. He sits back on the floor and reaches for his carton, dumping half of it onto the plate. He leans back against the couch and hands the plate to Claire. "Here, it's General Tso's, it's really good."

"Thank you." Claire responds putting her carton on the table and taking a bit from the plate. She smiles brightly at Peter. The two finish the rest of the meal in silence. When they're finished Peter collects all of the cartons and plates and takes them into the kitchen to throw them away. When he walks back into the living room Claire has moved off the floor and onto the couch.

"So you don't have a problem sitting on my bed now?"

"Not when my butt has fallen asleep." Peter laughs as he sits down beside her and turns on the TV.

"So I was thinking that tomorrow I'd take you down to Isaac's to meet everyone." Peter says mildly keeping his eyes on the television in front of him.

"Really?" Claire's squeal brings a smile to his face. "You mean everyone like us?"

"The ones I know of, yes."

"That would be great Peter! Thank you so much!" She cries hugging him.

"It's no problem. I just wanted to use today to get acclimated and all of the errands done, than tomorrow we can go there and not have to worry about rushing back to do anything." He answers as he returns her hug.

"This is so great! I can't wait to meet other people like us!" Claire says happily as she bounds off the couch. "I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. I can't wait!" She squeals before turning and going into the bedroom, leaving the door cracked open.

Peter smiles at Claire's obvious joy at the prospect of meeting others like them and pulls out his cell phone. "Hey Isaac? It's Peter. Look, I want to call a meeting for tomorrow. Can you get a hold of everyone and tell them to meet at your place first thing in the morning? Thanks, I appreciate it man." Peter hangs up and lays his phone on the table as he leans back on the sofa and closes his eyes to try to get as much sleep as he can, knowing that he'll need all the energy he can get tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School's been getting in the way. I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! It makes my little writer's heart go all pitter patter. So keep them coming!!

Anyway, I apologize to anyone who really doesn't care to read these notes, I just like to leave them, because it lets me communicate with everyone, give you guys the insight of why I did what I did, that sort of thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Peter rolls over onto his side on the couch and blindly gropes for the phone that he left on the coffee table the night before. The first time he woke up last night he snuck into the bedroom to grab some clothes to sleep in. The second time was spent pacing as he tried to force other people's thoughts out of his head. All in all it was a pretty good night. Usually he spends the whole night tossing and turning, using all of his strength to constantly block out other peoples thoughts. He hasn't managed to get a full night's sleep in over a year. Checking the time and deciding that it wasn't worth trying to go back to sleep, especially considering he would have an excited 17 year-old awake and ready to go over to Isaac's as soon as possible. He throws his phone into the pocket of his pants as he stands up and stretches. He leans down to pick up his shirt off the floor and pulls it over his head. He stands quietly for a moment trying to discern if there is any movement from the bedroom, and deciding that Claire must still be asleep; he makes his way into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

It's the aroma of simmering sausages and freshly cooked pancakes that pulls Claire out of her slumber. Not bothering to change out of the T-shirt and shorts she went to bed in, Claire sleepily stumbles out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She smiles a greeting to Peter, and goes to the cabinet to start taking down plates, cups, and silverware that they would need for breakfast. After she finishes setting the table, Claire moves over to Peter's side and peers over his shoulder at the pancakes.

"Are they supposed to look like that?" She asks pointing to the blobs on the skillet.

"Yes, they still need to be flipped. See how they're bubbling in the middle. That's how I know they're cooking through. I know what I'm doing, so stop questioning my cooking ability." He says as he waves the spatula around.

Claire giggles and ducks to avoid the flying utensil going to the refrigerator to pull out the juice and set it on the table. She takes a seat, a safe distance from any flying utensils and watches Peter as he finishes their breakfast. A few minutes later he is setting a plate in the middle of the table piled high with pancakes and sausage. He takes the seat across from her as the two fill their plates. Peter watches Claire take the first bite with a raised brow.

"They're very good Peter. I'm sorry that I didn't have faith in your cooking."

"Thank you." He says before digging in to his own breakfast. Within the hour, the plate of pancakes and sausages has been devoured and the kitchen has been set back to rights. Peter offers Claire the shower while he goes back out into the living room to put the blankets and sheets back into the closet. He's sitting on the couch watching the morning news when Claire's quiet voice comes from behind him. 

"Peter? The shower's free." Peter turns his head at the sound of her voice, and his eyes widen. She's standing in the doorway to the bedroom wrapped in a towel. "I just figured you could jump in the shower while I was getting changed, so we can get going sooner."

Peter takes a long swallow and nods standing up from the couch and following her into the bedroom. Claire has turned her attention to the closet, trying to decide what to where, while Peter tries unsuccessfully not to imagine what is underneath the towel. Walking into the bathroom, he decides that a cold shower would be in his best interest this morning.

By 10:00, Peter and Claire are on their way to Isaac's loft. Peter gives Claire a quick narration of who everyone is and what their abilities while they are walking over.

"So Hiro can teleport through time? That's insane!"

"He's the one who told me I had to save you. He came from the future, and he told me what I had to do. Save the cheerleader, save the world." He says wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"And Isaac's the one that can paint the future? That's how you knew when and where to find me."

"That's right. And this guy DL he can just walk through anything?"

"Yea, it sucked when I first absorbed his power; I used to fall through everything."

Claire starts to laugh, as a picture of Peter falling through a chair, his back on the floor and his legs sprawled fills her head. Peter shoots her a scowl not enjoying her mirth over his misfortune. He clears his throat loudly, waiting for Claire to get control of herself.

"Sorry." She says trying to contain her laughter. She takes a deep breath and flashes Peter a brilliant smile. "You said that Niki has a separate personality?"

"Yea, one who is stronger than hell with a mean streak to match. Luckily Niki has her pretty much under control and I haven't been around when Jessica's in control so I haven't picked up that power yet. Matt's the last one with powers, he's telepathic so watch what you think when he's nearby." By this point they have reached Isaac's loft. Peter doesn't bothering knocking, knowing everyone is already inside having called to check before he and Claire left the apartment. He smiles reassuringly at Claire who has stepped behind him before pushing the door open.

"Peter! Why the hell did you have us drag our asses down here this early in the morning?" Is the greeting from DL they receive when Peter opens the door.

"DL, watch your language!" Scolds Niki, throwing a look over at their son.

"It really isn't that early." Matt disagrees, checking his watch.

"So what's all this about?" Isaac asks walking into the room.

Peter smiles as he takes in the room. Niki, DL and Micah are sitting at the breakfast bar. Hiro and Ando are standing beside the couch. Matt and Isaac walk into the center of the room facing Peter. Catching a flash of blonde hair just beyond Peter, Matt sends him a questioningly glance. Peter smiles at him slightly before turning and placing a hand on Claire's lower back to push her out from behind him. He keeps his hand on her back as he turns back to his friends.

"This is Claire." He says. Seeing his friend's confused looks, he continues. "She's the cheerleader from Texas."

"Save the Cheerleader save the world!" Comes Hiro's excited cry from his spot next to Ando.

"The girl from my paintings?" Isaac asks stepping forward studying Claire intently. She leans further back into Peter to avoid the scrutiny.

"The one and the same."

"So she's one of us then?" Matt asks, staying in his place across the room, not wanting to crowd the teenager.

"Yes. She can regenerate."

"Oh so she's the reason you've been avoiding us." DL says, while nodding with a knowing smile.

"I wasn't avoiding you." Peter argues. "It's not like that."

"Sure." DL answers.

"It isn't! She's only been here since two nights ago, and I didn't want to subject her to all of you before she had at least some time to get comfortable. And when was I avoiding you? I haven't heard from you in days."

"We stopped by your apartment yesterday. You didn't answer." Micah threw in.

"And that's avoiding you how?" Peter asks looking at DL.

Niki slaps a hand over her husband's mouth before leaving her spot at the breakfast bar to come stand before the younger blonde. She holds out her hand to Claire and shakes it firmly.

"Welcome to the freak show. Ignore them. They just like the attention. I'm Niki. It'll be good to get some more estrogen around here. Isaac's chickadee just isn't cutting it."

Isaac tears his gaze away from Claire and opens his mouth to defend his girlfriend, but after a glare from Niki he quickly shuts it. Peter laughs at their antics and shoots DL one last dirty look and then starts introducing Claire to the other members of their little group. After everyone has been introduced they make their way into the living room. Peter guides Claire over to the couch and sits down beside her. The Sanders file onto the loveseat with Micah sitting in between his parents. Ando sits in the chair across from the couch, while Matt and Isaac lean against the wall across the room. Hiro is sitting crossed-legged on the floor, staring intently at the newest member. The whole group is sharing war stories when Mohinder walks into the room. Peter introduces him to Claire and Mohinder quickly comes to join them on the couch leaning forward as he starts to question Claire.

"So you have the ability to regenerate?" He asks excitedly.

"Yes." Claire answers, blushing, when yet another man's attention is focused solely on her.

"You can regenerate from anything? Burns, gunshot wounds…" He says ticking off the different injuries on his fingers.

"Well I haven't been shot yet, but I've jumped off bridges, been burned, been thrown across rooms and as long as I snap everything back into place I'm able to heal. The only time it wasn't instantaneous was when I had a head injury. But as soon as they removed the branch I was fine." Giving an involuntary shiver when she thinks back to that time in the morgue. Peter throws an arm around her shoulders and gives her a tight squeeze when he sees her shiver.

"Amazing." Mohinder breathes, clearly in awe. "My father believed that someone with your ability could be the cure for all diseases. Would you mind terribly showing me the extent of your ability?"

"I don't know." Peter starts, leaning forward shaking his head. Claire puts a hand on his chest to stop him before standing up.

"Sure." She tells Mohinder coming to stand in front of him. "It's okay." She continues turning to Peter. "Do you have your pocket knife with you?" She asks Peter remembering seeing it on the dresser when she first arrived. Peter nods and reaches into his pocket pulling out the small knife. He hands it to Claire and watches as she lifts her shirt slightly to expose the smooth skin of her stomach. While all this is going on, the rest of the group have moved closer to get a better view. Claire smiles reassuringly at Peter and then plunges the knife into her stomach. She winces a little as it first enters and then gives the knife a twist for good measure before pulling it out. Peter is halfway off the couch when he stops, watching with the rest as the skin instantly knits itself back together.

"Amazing." Mohinder repeats unable to take his eyes off the once again smooth skin.

Isaac walks over to Claire and hands her a towel. She smiles at him thankfully before looking around the room. She wipes the blood off of her stomach and the knife before handing the knife back to Peter. Taking in all of the wide eyes that are trained on her Claire starts to giggle.

"Well there is one really good thing about this. When I was a cheerleader I never had to worry about falling off the pyramid and breaking my neck." Claire says breaking the silence before returning to her seat on the couch. "So what do you guys do here? Is this like the headquarters?"

"Like Justice League!" Hiro shouts gleefully. Isaac shakes his head in exasperation, having long given up on explaining to Hiro that they aren't like the Justice League, or X-Men or any other kind of comic book character he could think up.

"It's the unofficial headquarters." Matt answers. "Out of all of the apartments, this one is the biggest. Isaac had one of the rooms emptied out and that's where we all go to work on our powers."

"Something for which I am forever grateful." Peter says.

"Why?" Claire asks.

"Because it got Claude to stop throwing him off buildings." DL answers.

"Did he do that a lot?"

"Only when I got on his nerves." Peter answers smiling.

"This apparently was often, considering how many times you'd show up complaining about the bastard that decided to chuck you off the roof again." Matt jokes.

Suddenly a plate flies across the room towards Peter. He ducks pulling Claire down with him. Ando looks sorrowfully at the small pile on the floor that used to be a plate.

"Damn it Claude! You almost hit us!" Peter says looking towards the corner of the room. He starts to fade in and out before managing to take back control over his powers. Claire watches silently, eyes wide until Peter maintains his solid form. She looks over at the corner, and seeing nothing turns questioning eyes back to Peter.

"That's what you get for calling me a bastard you bloody puppy." Claude replies smirking at the affronted look on Peter's face.

"How long have you been here?" Peter asks ignoring Claude's comment.

"Long enough to see your little girlfriend over there take a knife to the gut." Claire opens her mouth to retort back at the 'little girlfriend' comment, but Peter beats her to it.

"You could've just said hello." Peter answers sarcastically.

"You were too busy ogling the blonde."

"I was not ogling!" Peter yells. Claire's eyes go back and forth between Peter and the seemingly empty corner where the voice is originating from. Turning his attention back to Claire Peter says.

"Claude doesn't like people. At all."

"But you said he offered to help you with your powers."

"He decided that being killed in a massive explosion was worse then dealing with me until I mastered them. But I think I've grown on him, because he's been coming and going for the last year."

"Not bloody likely." Claude mutters, shooting a glare at the younger man.

"Anyway," Peter continues ignoring Claude, "I managed to convince him that a better way to test how much I've learned would be for me to be around other people, to see if I could absorb their powers without them taking over. Though I think the only reason he agreed was because he likes causing havoc when he stops in."

"So you decided to have a party without me, eh?" Claude taunts.

"Don't get annoyed. You've never given us a way to contact you." Peter replies.

"Could you make yourself visible Claude?" DL asks, looking at the corner. "The whole Peter talking to the wall and the wall answering thing is freaking me out."

"At least the wall's answering. It'd be a lot weirder if Peter was just having a conversation with the wall." Matt comments.

Claire watches the corner intently and forces herself not to blink when a man appears in the empty corner.

"Claire, this is Claude." Peter says gesturing to the older man in the corner. "Claude this is Claire." Peter continues nodding towards Claire.

"So this is the girl that you got your bloody self killed for huh?" Claude asks coming closer to the rest of the group.

"I didn't stay dead, so it doesn't really count." Peter counters.

"You were dead. It counts whether or not you stay that way. Just be grateful you're here to argue about it." Claude throws Claire a quick appraisal. "She's shorter than I expected." With that said he throws a quick nod to the rest of the room, his curiosity satisfied for the time being and leaves the loft.

"So that was Claude huh?" Claire asks quietly.

"That was Claude." Peter agrees.

"Nice guy."

"He means well. He just doesn't have much patience for people." Peter stands up from the couch and checks his watch, surprised to see that it's already late afternoon. "On that high note, I think we should be getting back. You guys coming or are you going to hang around here?" He asks nodding at the Sanders.

"We'll come along. Micah has some homework to do for Monday." Niki answers gathering up her things. Claire stands up and turns to the rest of the group telling everyone how happy she was to meet them. She moves over to Peter's side and waits as everyone says their goodbyes.

"Thanks for letting us take over Isaac. We'll see you in a few days." Peter says as they're walking out the door. Once outside Peter turns his attention to Claire and gives her a crooked smile.

"So what did you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Knowing that the Sanders are right behind them, Claire chooses her words carefully.

"Everyone seems really nice."

DL snorts from behind them. Peter and Claire turn at the sound of a smack and see Niki and DL staring each other down.

"I think Dad's comment was in reference to Claude." Micah comments dryly as he watches his parents.

"Yes I realize that, but it's no reason to be impolite."

"I was being polite. Plus it's not like he's here. He's not here right Peter?"

"You're safe DL."

"Were you this much of a baby before we got married?" Niki asks. Micah just watches his parents banter back and forth with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure you're not Jessica right now you violent little thing?"

"I'm positive, but if you want I can invite her to come out to play."

"Please don't!" Peter interjects, holding his hands up. "That's one power I'd rather avoid right now thank you very much!" He turns around and continues walking and then leans down to whisper in Claire's ear. "When they first came to New York both were fugitives with all kinds of people wanting to hunt them down. I had never met more serious people in my life. Hard to believe I know, but it's only been in the last month or so that everything's been cleared, we all think they're just trying to make up for lost time."

"I heard that!" Niki calls from behind them.

"Can't blame the guy for being right." DL counters, throwing his arm around Niki and holding her close.

"So how did everything get cleared?" Claire asks.

"Matt's a cop and his friend Audrey works in the FBI, it took some time but we managed to get all the charges on DL and Niki dropped."

"How?"

"Planting evidence, whispering tales to the right people."

"Now all that's left is Linderman." Niki comments.

"Who wouldn't look for us here because he doesn't know about any of you." DL replies.

By this point they have reached the apartment building. Peter waves the Sander's on inside while he and Claire continue down the street.

"Where are we going?" Claire asks glancing back at the building.

"I'm assuming you don't have a cell phone with you right?"

"I left it at home. I was worried my dad would be able to trace it. Why?"

"Smart thinking, but you're going to need one. There's a store just down the road."

"Peter I don't need a cell phone."

"Yes you do. I have to go back to work in two days and I want to make sure that if you need to get a hold of me at anytime you can. It's for my peace of mind okay?"

"I understand that, but I can't put a phone in my name. My dad could find me."

"Already thought of that. I'm going to add you to my plan. I could get you one of those pay as you go things, but it would just be easier to put you on my plan. I have more than enough minutes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. Come on let's go pick out something fun!" He replies holding the door open and following Claire in. Half an hour later they reappear on the street, the bag holding Claire's new phone firmly in Peter's grasp. They're about half a block from Peter's apartment when his phone rings. He smiles apologetically at Claire as he pulls the phone from his pocket.

"Hey DL. No we haven't gotten back yet. We stopped at that cell phone store a few blocks away. No she left hers in Texas so we got a new one. I was going to ask Micah to take care of all that for her. Great, I'll bring it over later. No we haven't eaten yet. Hold on let me check." Covering the mouthpiece with his hand Peter looks down at Claire. "Want to eat dinner with the Sanders?"

"Sure!" Claire replies happy to get to know Peter's friend's better.

"Great!" He takes his hand off the phone. "DL? Yea we're on for dinner. An hour? We'll be there. Do you need us to bring anything? Cool, see you then." He says before hanging up.

"Okay we're having dinner in an hour." He tells Claire as he pulls the key to the apartment out of his pocket. He stares at it for a moment before unlocking the door and stepping into the apartment. Claire follows Peter curiously as he heads straight towards the bedroom, rummaging through the drawer in the nightstand.

"Ah ha!" He cries straightening up and turning to face Claire with a smile. "I think you'll need this." He says coming towards Claire holding out a small metal object. "It's the key to the apartment."

"Thank you." She says accepting the key.

"No problem." They return to the living room and Peter decides that it's been too long since the apartment has last been cleaned and that considering they have an hour until dinner, there's no better time than now to get the cleaning out of the way. Peter starts to put away old magazines and books as Claire goes into the hall closet and finds a feather duster. She pulls it out and raises a brow at Peter.

"My mother gave it to me when I moved in." He says looking innocent. As her brow rises even higher he holds his hands up, palms forward. "So I have a French maid fantasy. Shoot me." Claire giggles and starts to sashay towards Peter waving the duster over the surfaces as she passes. She stops in front of him and flicks him with the duster before turning and giving the room a quick dusting. Peter stares after her smiling before returning to his task.

Dinner with the Sanders is interesting to say the least. Micah had greeted them at the door, taking Claire's phone out of Peter's hand before he even has a chance to say hello. Within minutes he has it programmed with everyone's numbers, the GPS tracker they developed, and the emergency chip. He hands it back to a startled Claire, explaining all the different parts of the phone that he's installed. Claire stares at him, amazed that such a young boy could do something so amazing. The group spends dinner exchanging stories from their different homes. Claire is amazed by the Sander's stories of Las Vegas commenting wistfully to Peter as they make their way back to the apartment how much she'd like to go there someday.

When they return to the apartment Peter suggests a quiet night of movies and popcorn. Claire readily agrees and heads to the cabinet to pick out a movie while Peter makes the popcorn. She smiles when she spies a box of DVD's towards the back and pulls it out. She walks into the kitchen and waves the box set at him.

"Shall I become enlightened?"

"Can't beat a classic." He answers pouring the popcorn into a bowl and following Claire back into the living room. Peter pops the movie in and joins Claire on the couch with the popcorn within easy grasp between them.

"Wow." She breathes as the credits run after the first movie. "That was amazing. I can't believe I've never seen that."

"It's a great movie."

"Can we watch the next one?" Claire asks excitedly.

"Sure." Peter answers getting up to switch the movies. When he returns to the couch Claire has put the bowl on the floor. Peter sits down next to her and within a few moments she starts to cuddle closer.

"Cold." She says quietly, shivering lightly. Peter throws an arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer letting their combined body heat warm her. He runs his hand up and down her arm as they watch the movie. About halfway through Claire leans more heavily against Peter her head nodding against his shoulder. He glances down at her quickly, smiling as he watches her heading nodding up and down as she falls asleep and then wakes herself up to keep watching the movie.

By the end of the movie, exhaustion has won out and Claire is dozing next to Peter on the couch. Once the credits roll, Peter leans forward to grab the remote to turn off the TV. He shifts a little on the sofa, turning his body to look at the young woman next to him. Making a decision he slides one arm under her knees and takes his arm from her shoulder and lowers it to her back. In one swift movement he stands up from the couch, lifting Claire and cradling her against his chest. He walks slowly into the bedroom, not wanting to disturb her. He leans her more heavily against his chest before taking his arm from around her back and uncovering the bed. He gently lays her between the sheets, glad that Claire had decided to change into sweats and a T-shirt before they started watching the movies. Claire instantly curls onto her side facing him and Peter smiles gently as he pulls the blanket up to her shoulder. With one last glance at the sleeping Claire, Peter pulls some clothes from the dresser and returns to the living room.

The first muffled shout pulls Claire from her slumber. She jumps out of the bed and scrambles across the room, not stopping to wonder how she got there in the first place. She rushes into the living room and stops in front of the couch, watching as Peter tosses and turns in his sleep, battling some kind of demon in his sleep. Claire steps up to the couch and kneels down next to it. Not knowing what to do, she put's a hand on Peter's shoulder and starts to shake it, while calling out his name.

"Peter? Wake up! It's just a dream and if you wake up it'll all be over!" She continues, shaking him harder. With a gasp Peter suddenly shoots up and feeling someone's grip on him, lunges and closes his hands around a slender neck. Claire gasps, her hand's clawing at Peter's frantically, trying desperately to get air to her lungs. Peter's narrowed eyes are focused on her throat; Claire lets out a high squeak desperately clawing at Peter's hands as they tighten around her throat. As the sound escapes her throat Peter's eyes widen and shoot up to her face. He releases her suddenly scrambling back onto the couch as Claire drops to the floor coughing violently trying to get air back into her lungs. Recovering from his shock Peter drops down beside her on the floor.

"Oh my god Claire! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened; I can't believe I did that to you. Oh my god Claire I'm so sorry!" He continues to babble at her side. Once she's caught her breath, Claire sits up and faces Peter. Catching his horror stricken face, she rests her hands on his shoulders.

"Peter calm down. I'm okay. See, the bruises are already fading." She says turning her neck from side to side to show him the already fading bruises. Peter raises a hand to her face.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers cupping her cheek.

"It's okay." She replies reaching her hand up to touch his. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Sylar." He whispers.

Claire's eyes widen at the hated name. "He's still around?"

"Yea." Peter nods, pulling back from her and leaning back. Claire sits down next to him, facing him. "He's slowed down the attacks, but he's still out there. I dream about them. The people he's killed. But I don't know how to find them, how to help them." He continues miserably.

"Do you dream about him often?"

"Every few days. It's rare that the dreams are this vivid. He must be getting closer."

"Yesterday you said you wander around at night. Is this why?"

"Sometimes. Most of the time it's because I'm an empath. When I'm asleep it's harder for me to control my powers. Matt's usually comes out, and all the voices wake me up. It takes a little while for me to get control back." Peter checks his watch and groans when he sees the time. "You should get some sleep."

Claire reaches over and turns his wrist so she can see the face of the watch. "It's going to be light out soon. I'm too wired to sleep." She sits back against the couch staring out into the room. "Do you jog?" She asks turning back to Peter.

"Sometimes." He answers. "Why?"

"I usually go for a run in the morning. It keeps me in shape."

"There's a park nearby that has some walking paths we could run on." Peter suggests. "Let me just make a quick cup of coffee and get changed. By that time it should be light out and we can go for a run."

"You don't mind?"

"No. I need to exercise more anyway."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I do. Plus I don't want you wandering around New York on your own."

"I am almost 18 you know. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I also know that you're from a small town in Texas. New York is a whole different monster." He says getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. Claire returns to the bedroom to change into ¾ length pants and a tang top. When she returns to the kitchen, Peter is leaning against the counter, sipping his coffee while looking out the window.

"Hey, come check out the sunrise." He says gesturing Claire forward. She steps up beside him and peers out the window. Amazed by how beautiful the city looks with the sun reflecting off the buildings. She reaches over to take the mug from Peter's hand and takes a sip of his coffee. She scrunches up her nose in disgust as she hands it back.

"Didn't like it?" He asks taking a sip.

"How can you drink that stuff? It's vile!"

"It's a little stronger than usual." He agrees walking to the sink and dumping out the rest. "Let me just get changed real quick and we can head out."

Within ten minutes they are out of the apartment and jogging down the street towards the park. Claire sets a brisk place and Peter decides that he really needs to eat better and work out more if he wants to keep up with her.

"So, have you thought about what you're going to do about school? I know you said you've graduated, but have you thought about college?" Peter asks pulling alongside Claire.

"I haven't thought about anything beyond high school. I just wanted to graduate and get the hell out of there. I took extra classes last year so I could graduate early."

"We have a local community college nearby, if you want to take some classes there. Everything's so much easier with a college degree."

"Are you trying to get rid of me Peter?" She asks glancing slyly at him.

"No! I just thought maybe it would give you something to do while I'm at work."

"I can get a job. Help pay for my half."

"Don't worry about the money. Just do whatever you want to do." He replies glancing at her as they continue down the path. "And I'm not saying you have to start right away. Just think about it. We can wait until after your birthday, that way you don't need a parent to sign off on applications."

Claire glances back at him, surprised about the amount of thought he's put into this. "Thank you." She says.

"For what?"

"For everything, for letting me stay with you, for worrying about my future. All of it."

"It's no problem." He replies smiling at her. They continue around the park in silence and are ready to turn back and start heading home when a woman's shout grabs their attention.

"Help! He stole my purse!" She cries. Peter and Claire turn around just in time to see a man barreling down on them. They stop in the path to try to block the thief's way, but before they can react he shoves Claire out of the way sending her to the ground hard, causing Peter to turn his attention back to Claire. He runs over to where Claire is laying on the edge of the path. He kneels down beside her and pulls her head onto his lap and he tries to put pressure on the wound on her head from where it hit the pavement. While he's holding her Peter watches her cuts heal themselves, cutting off the blood flow. Claire opens her eyes and peers up at him. Peter lets go of her and helps her to gingerly stand up. She cracks her neck from side to side and rubs the back of her head lightly where the cut just was.

"Well I guess that's enough of a run for today." She says giving Peter a slight smile. He returns the smile and follows her back to the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took so long for this update, but my computer died on me last week and this is the first time I've managed to get back on the internet.

Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, and thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So does it hurt when you regenerate?" Peter asks when they get back to the apartment.

"Not when I regenerate. When I get hurt I still feel it, I mean it still hurts, but not as much as it would a normal person." Breezing past him into the apartment.

"So when you fell today it hurt?"

"Of course it did. I'm not invincible. I can still feel pain, but I know that within moments it will all be over so I don't usually have enough time to dwell on how much I'm hurting." She answers walking towards the kitchen.

Peter pulls his sweaty shirt away from his chest with a look of disgust. He pulls it off and wads it into a ball to throw in the hamper. "I really need a shower." He says.

"I have first dibs!" Claire yells turning around and running towards the bathroom. Peter anticipating her movement starts running towards the doorway. He catches up to Claire just as she's about to enter the bathroom and grabs her around the waist, turning to deposit her behind him.

"Hey!" She yells, grabbing at his hands trying to release herself. "I'm the girl! You should be a gentleman and let me shower first!"

Peter sets her down on the floor, and stands in the doorway, arms out to his sides blocking the opening.

"You may be the girl, but I'm the guy which means I was sweating a lot more than you, plus I take a faster shower. That way you're still guaranteed hot water."

"I do not use all of the hot water!" She cries indignantly, putting her hands on her hips. "And because I'm the girl I shouldn't be forced to sit around all sweaty."

"Well unless you're willing to share, you're going to have to wait."

Claire walks towards Peter and puts a hand on his chest. She leans up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear. 

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to share." She says giving him a wink. Peter's eyes widen and his jaw drops in shock. Using his momentary distraction to her advantage Claire ducks under his arm and runs into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. It's the muffled "I win!" that comes from behind the door that pulls Peter out of his trance. He turns around and starts banging on the door.

"You cheated! I will get you back for this!" He yells giving the door one last hit for good measure. He stalks back to the kitchen and pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge muttering the whole way about females and cheerleaders and everything in between. Within in fifteen minutes Claire is standing in the doorway, wrapped in a towel, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Shower's free."

Peter raises a brow at her and smirks at her answering giggle. He follows her back into the bedroom grabbing clean clothes before going into the bathroom. When he returns to the kitchen, Claire is sitting at the table joined by Niki. Claire can't help but admire his choice of clothes. The last couple of days he's taken to wearing T-shirts and jeans, but today he's wearing a button down shirt over expensive looking jeans. She is jerked from her thoughts by Niki's voice.

"I heard you guys had an interesting morning." Niki says glancing over at Peter.

"You could say that. Nothing happened to me. Claire was the one hurt." He answers taking a seat at the table.

"It was nothing. I was just knocked over. No big."

Niki nods slowly and closes her eyes tightly. Claire reaches across the table to grab her hand.

"Are you okay?"

Niki nods, standing up quickly. "I have to go. Jessica, she's fighting for control and I want to get away from Peter before she comes out."

Peter nods in understanding, thanking Niki as Claire walks her to the door.

"Are you okay?" Claire asks returning to the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Peter answers looking up at her. "Niki's never given Jessica control when I've been around. One of us leaves before Jessica starts fighting to come out.

"That's good." Claire answers coming to sit beside him. "So you have work tomorrow?"

"Yea. I can call in sick if you want."

"No that's okay. Niki invited me out to go shopping and then we were going to go to Isaac's in the afternoon."

"I heard. Mohinder called while you were in the shower. He wants to see more of your powers."

"Oh joy." She says. "How late are you working till?"

"3 or so."

"Could you come over to Isaac's after work? I'd feel more comfortable getting stabbed and whatever else Mohinder has planned with you there." She asks a little nervously.

"Of course I'll be there." He says reaching out to take her hand. Releasing her a moment later, he pushes back from the table and stands up. "So what do you want to do today?"

Claire shrugs her shoulders.

"Let's see. We have all the necessary shopping out of the way. Do you want to play tourist?"

"That'd be great!" Claire says standing up excitedly. Peter smiles at her jubilance and leads her to the hall closet where he pulls out their coats. He helps Claire into coat before pulling his on slipping out the door. They walk down to street level and while hailing a cab, Peter turns to Claire.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Can we see the Statue of Liberty?" Claire asks without hesitating. Peter smiles and nods, and when the cab pulls in front of them, gives the directions to the driver. Once inside Claire closes her eyes tightly and grips the handle.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks glancing at her.

"I'm not used to all of the traffic and how people drive here."

"What's wrong with how people drive?"

"Everyone is weaving in and out of traffic, cutting each other off, making spaces where there is no space."

"That's how we drive in New York."

"You think people would have more patience."

"No such thing here." He says leaning back against the seat. Deciding to play tour guide, he leans over Claire and starts to point out the different buildings and parks. When they reach Ellis Island, Peter pays the driver and follows Claire out of the cab. Peter purchases the required tickets as Claire waits near the entrance to the museum.

"The next ferry leaves in 45 minutes." He says walking up to her and handing her a ticket. They tour the museum while they wait for the next Ferry to Liberty Island. They walk around the perimeter of the room together, but Claire breaks away from Peter to look at the book on display with all of the signatures of immigrants who had passed through Ellis Island. After a few moments of reflection, she walks over to the window to stare out at Lady Liberty.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Peter asks coming to stand beside her.

"She is." Claire agrees.

"What are you thinking?" He asks quietly.

"That I want to sign the book." She turns to face him. "I'm just like them. All of those people in the book. They came from all over the world, some with nothing more than the hope that once they get into this country, everything will be better. They can find jobs and homes for their families and make a life here that they couldn't make anywhere else. That's what she represents." Claire continues looking up at the Statue. "She represents freedom. She represents my freedom. I'm here to start a new life, to begin again, and she's representing my hope that this life is going to be better than the one I left behind. She represents my hope to succeed now, where I have failed in the past."

Peter throws an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to his side in a hug.

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make your dreams come true, to help you succeed in getting the future you want."

Claire puts her arm around his waist to return his hug. "Thank you." She answers looking up at him softly, years of heartbreak and fear disappearing for the moment as they lose themselves in the other's eyes.

"Next ferry in ten minutes!" Comes the call from the intercom, thrusting Peter and Claire back into reality. They pull apart, smiling at each other sheepishly. They walk out of the building and onto the waiting ferry. Claire links her arm around Peter's as they stand at the railing looking out towards Liberty Island. When they reach Liberty Island Claire bounces off the ferry, hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she gazes up at the statue.

"Can we go into the crown?" She asks Peter excitedly.

"If you want." He agrees following her down the path. They join the line of people waiting to go inside the statue.

"So what do you like to do?" Peter asks casually.

"Like for a hobby?"

"Or just in your free time."

"I haven't really thought about it. I used to spend all my time on cheerleading, then when they broke up the team, I focused all my attention on school so I could graduate. I didn't want to have extra time to sit around and think."

"Understandable."

"How about you?" Claire asks glancing at Peter out of the corner of her eye, moving forward with the crowd.

"I read a lot. And watch TV. They're leftovers from my unemployment days. Most of the time I'll head over to Isaac's and work with the others."

"They seem nice." She says.

"They're a little daunting I know. But you'll get to know everyone soon enough. You seem to get along really well with Niki."

"I really like her." Claire says smiling. "She's nice. And I think she's glad she's not the only female in the group anymore."

"Well Simone comes around a lot, but she's normal and I don't think she and Niki get along very well anyway."

"Why don't they get along?"

"For a lot of reasons." Peter answers cryptically. Moving up to the entrance of the statue. He follows Claire up the stairs.

"Enjoying the view?" She asks suddenly turning slightly to smile at him.

"Always." He answers with a crooked grin. Claire laughs and continues up to the crown. At the top she walks over to the edge and is joined a moment later by Peter.

"Want to continue 20 questions?" She asks smiling at him.

"Well it doesn't have to be 20 questions."

"Good, because I don't think I could come up with 20 questions right now. So easy one first, favorite color?"

"Black. Yours?"

"Red. Favorite food?"

"Pasta." He answers nodding his head towards her.

"I love Tex Mex. Girlfriend?"

"Not for awhile now. Did you leave behind a boyfriend?"

"No. And if I did he probably wouldn't remember me anyway. Were you and your girlfriend together long?"

"On and off for a few months. She left me for her ex."

"That's rough."

"I deserved it." He answers shrugging. "She left her ex for me in the first place."

"Gotta love karma." Claire says. Peter snorts and shakes his head, looking out to New York's skyline.

"It really is a beautiful city." Claire says wistfully.

"It is." Peter answers absently.

"Are you okay?" Claire asks looking over at him. "I'm sorry for bringing up your old girlfriend."

"I'm fine. Just remembering, that's all."

They have the cab drop them off at Times Square and Peter points out all the different sights to Claire as they walk slowly through the crowd of people. Claire is amazed that all of these lights, buildings, and people can live together in such a small space. Peter decides that dinner out would be the best idea for their last night of freedom, before the work week begins again. Remembering her favorite food, Peter takes Claire to a small Mexican restaurant a few blocks away from the apartment.

"I would never have known this was a restaurant!" Claire says taking her seat. "It just blends in with the rest of the buildings."

"That's what makes this place great. One of the many secrets of New York. The tourists have no idea it exists and that's just fine with everyone."

"Hey! I'm a tourist."

"Nope, you're a New Yorker now. You live here, so you can get in on the secrets." He says studying the menu. "So what are you going to get?"

"Chicken Quesadillas." Claire answers readily. "What about you?"

"Can't go wrong with a good old fashion taco." He answers, turning to glance up at the waitress who has arrived at their table. The two place their orders and wait until the waitress leaves before continuing their conversation.

"So I read you have a brother." Claire starts. Peter nods in agreement.

"Nathan. He's older than me and our new congressman." He pauses and looks at Claire. "I take it that's how you found me?"

"Yea, apparently the press thinks the best way to help 'suicidal' people is to give out their home address."

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten he did that. Thank you so much for reminding me." He says with a cynical grin.

"No problem." Claire answers laughing.

"Well Nathan isn't as normal as he wants everyone to believe." Peter says furtively, leaning closer to Claire. "He's the reason I can fly. He'll never admit of course, but that's what he can do."

"Do you guys get along?"

"Most of the time. We have our differences, every sibling does. Ours are mostly stemming from him telling everyone I was crazy, but I'm over it. When I'm not scheduled as an EMT, I'm usually working in his office."

"That's nice. How about the rest of your family?"

"My dad died a few years ago. My mom's still around, she went a little nuts after dad died, but she's calmed down. Nathan's married so I have a sister-in-law named Heidi and two nephews. Heidi is the best sister you could ask for, always supportive and understanding. She's always been there when I needed her. And my nephews are great. How about your family? I mean outside your dad. How are your mom and brother. If it doesn't bother you to talk about them."

"No it's okay. I'd rather talk about them and remember them, then avoid the topic and forget. Lyle is my younger brother. And he can be as annoying as any brother can be. When I first found out about my ability, Zach and I made a video with me jumping off bridges and running into that fire. Lyle found it and threatened to sell it on Ebay. But we talked him out of it." Claire takes a deep breath. "My mom. My mom isn't doing very well. I think dad had her memories erased one too many times. Before I left she would have moments when she couldn't remember any of us, usually she is able to snap out of it, but lately it's been happening more and more frequently. I'm afraid she's never going to be able to get better."

"I'm sorry." Peter says reaching across the table to hold Claire's hand.

"We seem to say that a lot." Claire says smiling.

"Yes we do." Peter answers. At this moment the waitress returns with their meals and the two change their conversation to more light hearted topics, like learning about each other's taste in music and movies.

"You know we never finished the last of Star Wars." Claire says when they get back into the apartment.

"That's because you weren't even able to stay awake during the first two."

"It was also a lot later. I bet you I can stay awake now." She says looking at the clock. "Come on, I need to be educated about the classics? I have to finish the trilogy to fully understand your Yoda reference." She continues pouting.

"Fine. We can finish Star War's. But if you fall asleep, I will never deem you worthy of "Lord of the Rings"." Claire refrains from asking what "Lord of the Rings" is and instead settles on a shrug. Peter walks over to the cabinet pulling out the "Star Wars" box set and putting the last movie into the DVD player. He joins Claire on the couch and settles in to watch the movie.

"That was really good." Claire says leaning forward as the credits roll. "Now I know why you quote it."

"I don't quote it." Peter argues. "I just referenced it, once. It's not my fault you're movie illiterate."

"I am not movie illiterate!" Claire argues. "I just don't watch the same movies as you."

"So you watch what? "Legally Blonde"? Or do you watch that cheerleading movie? What's it called?" He asks tapping a finger against his chin. Claire swats him across the chest.

"That's terrible! I am not a stereotypical blonde!"

"Well when you use words like stereotypical, I guess you would be right." He says, laughing.

"You're so annoying." She huffs standing up from the couch and stalking into the bedroom, Peter's laughter following her all the way.

"Good night Claire!" He calls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Peter's phone starts its insistent beeping at 5:30. He rolls over and groans, regretting picking up the early shift for today. He smiles as he hears the coffee maker turn on in the kitchen, glad that during one of his nightly wanderings he remembered to set the timer. He walks into the bedroom quietly, grabbing his clothes for work, glancing over at the bed where Claire is sleeping, trying not the wake her. He heads into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him, before turning on the shower.

Claire wakes up to the sound of running water and glances over at the clock on Peter's nightstand. Knowing Peter needs to be at work by 7, she gets out of bed and pads into the kitchen to get some breakfast started. They had stopped for bagels on the way home last night, so she pulls out a bagel for both her and Peter. She sticks the bagels in the toaster one at a time and smiles at the coffee maker, already brewing on the counter. Walking to the refrigerator she pulls out the butter and cream cheese and sets them on the table. She puts the bagels on plates and puts them on the table, Peter's next to a fresh cup of coffee, and hers next to a glass of orange juice.

Peter finishes his shower and gets dressed before going to the front door to pick up today's paper. He returns to the kitchen and finds an already set table and freshly toasted bagel waiting for him. Claire smiles at him over the bagel she's buttering and gestures for him to sit down.

"Thanks." He says taking his seat and picking up the cream cheese.

"No problem." Claire answers before taking a bite of her bagel. Peter opens the paper and pulling out the front section, and handing the rest to Claire. Claire grabs the local section, wanting to become more acclimated with her new home and it's news. Peter takes a sip of his coffee, wincing at it's weakness before holding it out to Claire.

"Here try this." He says looking at her. Claire shakes her head quickly.

"Oh no. We went through this yesterday."

"I didn't use as much coffee this time. Just try it and let me know what you think."

"It's not as bad as yesterday's." She admits after taking a sip. Peter stands up from the table and goes to the cabinet and pulls out a second mug. He pours a little coffee into the mug and adds a generous helping of cream and sugar.

"How about this?" He asks handing the mug to Claire. She accepts the mug and takes a small sip. She smiles at Peter.

"I think I can handle that." She says putting the mug down next to her plate.

"It was easier to compromise than I thought." Peter answers resuming his seat.

"You don't have to change how you make your coffee for me. I don't even really drink it."

"It's okay. I need to cut down on the caffeine anyway. This way if you ever want a cup, we don't need to worry about making two separate pots." Peter finishes off his coffee and bagel, putting all the utensils in the dishwasher. He passes his section of the paper over to Claire, who is taking the last bite of her bagel, before heading into the bathroom.

He looks up from brushing his teeth and sees Claire standing in the doorway.

"Do you mind?" She asks nodding to her toothbrush. Peter shakes his head and shifts over to the side to make room for Claire at the sink. Peter can't help but admire Claire's petite beauty taking in the long t-shirt that falls to mid-thigh, covering her shorts, as she brushes her teeth. He leans over the sink spitting out the paste, rinses and puts his toothbrush back in its holder.

He's in the living room grabbing his bag and coat, looking around to see if anything is missing when Claire comes out to see him off.

"So what time are you meeting Niki?" He asks pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"10." Claire answers, stepping closer.

"You didn't need to get up so early." He says rummaging through his wallet.

"It's okay, I don't need much sleep. I was thinking about going for a run."

Peter's head shoots up and he sends Claire a pleading look.

"I'm working at Nathan's tomorrow afternoon, but I'll be around in the morning, we can go for a run then. It's dangerous in the city. Please promise that you won't go for a run out there without me." Claire opens her mouth to argue, but Peter holds up a hand. "I know you're invincible, but that doesn't mean someone can't try to hurt you. Please just indulge me, I promise every morning that I'm home that you want to go for a run, we will. It's really for my piece of mind, not any lack of trust for your abilities, I swear."

"Fine."

"Repeat after me." Peter says stepping closer.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. Now, I Claire Bennet."

"I Claire Bennet."

"Solemnly swear."

"Solemnly swear."

"Not to go running in New York without Peter."

"Is this really necessary?" Peter shoots her a glare and she sighs. "Not to go running in New York without Peter, because he's a psycho that says he trusts me when he really doesn't."

Peter, deciding to ignore her comment extends his hand for her to shake.

"How about instead of psycho we use worrier?" He says smiling down at her.

"I can accept that." Claire answers, returning the smile. Peter returns his attention to the wallet and pulls out the card he's looking for, and hands it to Claire.

"What's this?" She asks.

"You're going shopping, put whatever you want on there."

"Peter I wasn't going to buy anything, I don't need anything. I was just going for the company."

"Then don't buy something you need, buy something you want. I'm keeping you from your jog, so get back at me by spending my money."

"Why do I feel like a hooker with a sugar daddy?" Claire mumbles. Peter's eyes widen and her words and he chokes out a laugh.

"Well if you were a hooker and I was a sugar daddy, than our sleeping arrangements would be very different and much more entertaining." Claire blushes at his insinuation and giggles.

Happy to have averted a possible fight over preventing her run, Peter pulls on his coat and turns towards the door.

"Okay, so I'll meet you at Isaac's at 3. Just call me if you need anything." He says and after receiving Claire's answering nod, pulls open the door and steps into the hall shutting the door behind him. Claire turns and studies the living room trying to find something to keep her busy until she goes out with Niki. She smiles as she realizes that everything but the blankets and sheets Peter uses on the couch is in its proper place. For a single male, he keeps his home very neat, she thinks to herself. Claire returns to the kitchen to finish cleaning up from breakfast.

"So where do you want to go first?" Niki asks later that morning as she and Claire are walking down the street. Claire looks from one storefront to the other in awe at all the stores. Niki, following her gaze smiles. "Heaven right?"

"Oh yea." Claire answers returning her smile. She and Niki continue to stroll down the street for a few more minutes before Niki stops in front of a window.

"That shirt is calling me. Come on." She says grabbing Claire's hand and pulling her inside. Claire takes a peek at the prices of the clothes as she and Niki walk past and cringes.

"They're pricey I know, but the clothes are fantastic, so it's worth it. Do you need any money?" Niki asks giving Claire a kind smile.

"No, Peter gave me his credit card."

"Perfect!" Niki says digging into her purse and pulling out a plastic card. "DL cries every time I go out with this, but it's for a good cause."

"What's the good cause?"

"The one I tell him or the real one?"

"Both."

"I tell him that it isn't cheap for him to have a hot wife that looks this good. But the real good cause is we can make Simone look like shit compared to us."

"Who's Simone?"

"Your roommate's ex."

"Oh."

"And Isaac's ex and now current girlfriend."

"What?" Claire asks looking at Niki questioningly.

"She used to date Isaac, left him for Peter because Isaac couldn't get off the drugs, but then when he got clean she dumped Peter to go back to him." Claire just stares at Niki dumbfoundly.

"Let's just say she's a piece of work." Niki continues.

"Is that why you don't get along with her?" Claire asks, remembering Niki's comments from the other day.

"I don't get along with her for a lot of reasons. I don't like how she's used the guys and I hate how she's always looking down her nose at us like she thinks she's better then the rest of us. I have no idea what they see in her."

"Did it cause problems between Peter and Isaac?" Claire asks wanting to know more about the man she's living with.

"From what I've heard at first it did." Niki answers perusing a rack of pants. "Both of them wanted to be with her, then Peter ran off to Texas and when he came back he wasn't interested in Simone anymore." Niki glances over at Claire and gives her an assessing look. "Which I'm sure has something to do with you." Claire blushes and shakes her head.

"Why would I have something to do with it?"

"Because before Isaac's painting he was in love with Simone. Then he found out about you and he became obsessed about saving the cheerleader, which Simone accepted it, she considered it part of his Hero complex. But then he ran off to Texas and when he came back he didn't give her the time of day."

"Maybe he just realized what she was doing to him and Isaac and didn't want to deal with it anymore."

"Maybe. Or maybe he found someone better." Niki says shooting Claire a smile.

"We only saw each other twice. When he saved my life and when I saw him in jail the next day. Neither had anything to do with any kind of attraction, we were too busy trying not to die. Anyway, outside of that we hadn't spoken until I showed up outside his door."

"Well then you must've made quite the impression." Niki comments before turning to browse through shirts.

"So how long have you lived in New York?" Claire asks trying to change the subject. Niki shoots her a knowing glance, but decides to take pity on the younger woman.

"Less then a year. We've been on the run for too many years. This is the first time we've been able to settle down as a family for a very long time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We're all here and together." Niki says taking her clothing up to the register, Claire following close behind with the few shirts and pants she picked out. After paying they return to the street and head down to a shoe store.

"So what is she like?" Claire asks when they at the back of the store away from the other customers.

"Jessica?"

"Yea. Peter doesn't know much about her, he said he's never been around when she's in control."

"Which is a good thing. This is one power he doesn't want." Niki studies a pair of shoes for a moment before answering. "Jessica was my sister. She died when we were really young. I think this thing I can do is a manifestation of her. And don't get me wrong, my sister was not evil, but this other personality that I have, I used to consider her to be evil because of what she's done, but now I realize that it's because she has no inhibitions; she just does what she wants without a care to the consequences. And the super strength doesn't help at all."

"How did you learn to control her?" Claire asks.

"The same way Peter controls his powers. I just fight her to keep control; thankfully it's not all the time. Now that we're settled she's content to stay in the background most of the time. I let her loose when I need her strength, but I try to avoid it because once she's in control it's really difficult for me to get it back until she's ready to give it up."

"I never thought about how hard that must be."

"What do you mean?"

"Having to constantly think about your powers so that they don't take over. Peter has to do it all the time huh?"

"It's why he has so much trouble sleeping. If he lets his guard down too long they start taking over." Niki agrees. She sees Claire eyeing a pair of knee high black boots. "You should totally buy those."

"I don't know. They're a little…" Claire trails off trying to find the right word.

"Sexy?"

"Yea."

"They're hot. Get them." Niki says moving next to Claire. Claire continues to stare at the boots and then scans the boxes deciding if they have her size it's fate and she's buying the boots. Smiling broadly, Claire reaches down and pulls out a box.

"I'm getting them." She says tucking the box under her arm and heading towards the registers before she changes her mind.

The two continue to stroll down the street browsing the different shops. By the time Claire has added a shirt and skirt to her collection and Niki has a few more pants and shirts, Niki checks her watch.

"There's this cute café a few blocks from Isaac's. We can go to lunch and then head over there afterwards."

"Sounds good." Claire agrees following Niki down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At 2:30, Claire and Niki stand before Isaac's door knocking loudly.

"I swear they're all deaf." Niki mutters, pounding harder.

"I'm coming!" They hear Hiro's muffled voice a moment before the door is pulled open. Claire bursts out laughing when she sees his white apron that says 'kiss the cook' which is currently covered in flour and other ingredients that Claire can't name.

"What?" Hiro asks looking down at himself then back up at Claire.

"Nothing." She says, covering her mouth with her hand to try to contain her laughter.

"Hiro what are you doing?" Niki asks stepping past him into the apartment. "What's that smell?" She asks walking deeper into the room.

"We were cooking." He answers hesitatingly, glancing back towards the kitchen. He steps out of the way to let Claire inside, closing the door behind her. Claire follows Niki's laughter to the back of the apartment by the kitchen. She stops in the doorway gasping at the condition of the room before her. Isaac is sitting at the counter switching back and forth from laughter to horror at the condition of his kitchen. Ando is standing in the middle of the room staring at the pan on the stove that is spewing smoke.

"My cookies!" Hiro cries rushing past Claire to go stand next to the stove. "They're ruined!"

"Well if you wanted them charcoaled, then I'd say they're fine." Isaac says.

"Do you set a timer?" Claire asks stepping closer to the counter where Isaac and Niki are.

"Yes. 25 minutes." He says reading off the box.

Niki leans towards the side for a better view of the stove. "Hiro, you set the timer for 2 ½ hours. No wonder they burnt." Isaac just starts laughing louder and Ando just shakes his head.

"How many cookies were you making?" Ando asks looking around at the devastation.

"It was more difficult than the box made it sound." Hiro replies.

"Welcome to the nut house." Niki invites gesturing to the kitchen. "So what's the game plan?" She asks Isaac.

"Mohinder just called. He's on his way in; he's meeting Matt so they should be here any minute. Peter called a little while ago; he'll be here by 3. He said he tried reaching you but neither one of you answered." He continues looking at the two women. Claire reaches into her pocket, pulling out her phone and grimaces, realizing that she never took it off silent mode.

"Mine's broken. Micah's going to look at it tonight." Niki answers.

"Speaking of which he and DL are coming by too."

"I told DL I didn't want Micah here. I don't think he should see so much violence." Niki says shaking her head about the stupidity of men.

"Hello?" Peter calls stepping into the apartment.

"In here!" Niki calls back. Peter enters the kitchen and stops when he sees it's state.

"Hiro baking again?" He asks coming to stand by Claire's side.

"I take it this is a common occurrence?" She asks.

"Not too common." Isaac answers. "Ando is usually able to head him off before it gets this bad."

"I tried calling you." Peter says leaning closer and quirking a brow. Niki nudges Isaac nodding over at Peter and Claire and the two of them share a small smile.

"Isaac told me. I'm sorry. I put it on silent yesterday and forgot to switch it back."

"Let's get this party started!" Comes DL's voice as he and Micah enter the apartment.

"Here's your phone Mom." Micah says handing the plastic object to his mother. "Dad brought it with him when he came to pick me up."

"Thanks honey." Niki says, accepting the phone. She gives her son a quick hug before standing up at glaring at her husband. "I thought I told you I didn't want him here today."

"But I wanted to come!" Micah interjects before his father has a chance to open his mouth. "Mohinder wants to run blood tests and I want to help him when he starts going through the DNA code."

"I understand that sweetie, but you and Mohinder can go over the code together later."

"I'll be fine Mom."

Hiro, Ando, and Isaac have all retreated deeper into the kitchen busying themselves with cleaning while DL and Niki's argument heats up. Peter leads Claire into the living room with a light pressure on the small of her back.

"Just in case she explodes." He says with a grin when Claire looks at him questioningly. "So what did you buy?" He asks pointing at the bags in Claire's hands.

"Clothes. A pair of shoes." She answers shrugging.

"No details?"

"Nope." Claire answers teasingly, smiling up at him. "Let's just say your money went to a good cause."

"I'll accept that for now." Peter answers, returning her smile.

"Sorry we're late." Comes Mohinder's breathless voice and he and Matt come in the door. "I just had to pick up a few last minute items. Shall we begin?" He continues going into another room gesturing for the rest of the group to follow him. At hearing Mohinder and Matt's entry Isaac, Hiro and Ando come out of the kitchen, while Niki and DL end their argument to join the rest.

"Apparently, we're jumping right into this." Isaac says to Matt as they follow Mohinder through the apartment.

"Okay so how do we want to do this?" Claire asks when she's standing surrounded by plastic at her feet in the middle of the room that Hiro has dubbed the "danger room".

"I would like to test your regenerative ability. How much time it takes you to regenerate after each attack and whether or not it changes due to the gravity of the injury." Mohinder asks crouching down to start pulling objects out of his bag.

"Whoa!" Peter calls out stepping forward when he spies the gun and rope. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

"It's okay Peter." Claire tries to assure him.

"No it's not okay! They're going to try to kill you over and over again. What if your power gives out on you during it? Then there's no way to bring you back!"

"Peter." Claire steps forward to rest a hand on his arm. "It's alright. As long as I have enough time in between to fully heal I'll be okay."

"I just wanted to verify before we get started. You said that the one time you did not regenerate was when a branch had embedded itself into your brain correct?" Mohinder asks pulling out his notebook.

"Yes, I didn't wake up until after it was pulled out."

"Great." He says making a notation. "Okay, the first thing I want to do is work with the knives. We'll try a few stab wounds and deep cuts. We'll start with superficial wounds and then work from there."

"Okay." Claire agrees stepping back into the center of the room. Mohinder pulls the knives out of his bag and begins handing them out.

"Before we start we need to set some ground rules." Peter says when he's handed the knife. "In between each cut she needs time to fully heal."

"That's fine." Mohinder agrees weighing his own knife in his hands. Claire looks around the room a little nervously.

"Wow, I just met you guys and you're already trying to kill me. I didn't think I was that bad." She says with a nervous laugh trying to lighten the mood. "So who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Hiro calls stepping forward.

"Okay Hiro. What I want you to do is give her a deep gash along one of her arms." Mohinder says gesturing to Micah to prepare to take notes. Hiro steps closer to Claire who obligingly holds out one of her arms. She hisses when the knife makes the first contact with her skin and clasps her hand over the cut to help stop the blood flow.

She waits a few moments for the skin to heal over before grabbing the towel that Niki hands her and wiping off her arm. She holds it up to show Mohinder who has Micah mark down the time. Isaac, DL, Ando, and Matt all take their turns giving Claire deep slashes on her wrists, arms and legs. Niki ops out, saying that she won't attack her female counterpart for fear of losing the only light in the darkness of testosterone. When it's Peter's turn Mohinder asks him to stab her stomach. When the knife sinks into her soft flesh Peter can't hold back his involuntary flinch and he whispers a quick 'I'm sorry' as he pulls the knife back out. He helps Claire put pressure on the wound while they wait for it to heal over.

"Fantastic." Mohinder says as Claire show's him the healed skin. Peter leans forward and presses gently where the wound used to be amazed at how quickly Claire's ability can take over. Peter suggests they give Claire a few minutes to rest afraid about how much blood she's lost throughout the afternoon.

"So how are you guys going to shoot me without bringing a lot of attention to it? I mean a gunshot is pretty loud." Claire asks moving next to Micah to look at the notebook from over his shoulder.

"I have a silencer." Matt answers.

"How about we hold off on shooting her until another time? She's lost a lot of blood already and we don't know if her healing includes replenishing her blood." Peter comments waving a hand out towards the middle of the room where Claire's blood has already begun to dry.

"We can try strangulation." Mohinder suggests. "DL if you wouldn't mind, I think you'd be the best one to do this. It would be better if Jessica was able to do it." Mohinder adds looking at Niki.

"I think it's best if Jessica doesn't come out and play right now." Niki says shaking her head and gesturing towards Peter who has moved to Claire's side to read over Micah's shoulder as well. "I don't think any of us are ready for him to be running around with an alternate personality with super strength."

"True. Maybe some other time we could try something with Jessica." Looking around at the others Mohinder suggests they start again, excited to get more information on Claire's powers.

Ando moves forward to pick up the rope and hand it to DL when Peter's voice stops him.

"I don't think we should do this." Peter interjects, taking the notebook from Micah and skimming it quickly. "She can heal herself from injuries, cuts, broken bones, things like that. Strangulation is totally different, if we do this, we'll end up killing her." He continues pausing to look at the doctor. "Mohinder you know I'm right, she'll die from the lack of oxygen. So far her power has manifested itself in healing from external injuries, lack of oxygen is internal and not something she can heal from."

"You do have a valid point." Mohinder says thoughtfully, disappointed that he hadn't noticed it before.

"I've never been stabbed in the neck before. There are some major veins and arteries there right? We can try that instead." Claire offers.

"We can do that." Mohinder agrees as Claire returns to her spot in the middle of the room. When she signals that she's ready, Mohinder picks up one of the knives while Peter and Niki come to stand on each side of Claire. DL turns Micah around while Ando and Isaac duck their heads and Hiro covers his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asks as Mohinder comes towards Claire. She nods slowly and takes a deep breath giving Peter a small reassuring smile. Mohinder studies her neck, takes careful aim and lunges forward causing a deep cut in Claire's neck. Her mouth opens wide as she tries to gasp for breath and begins to cough up blood. Her eyes start to glaze over as her knees buckle beneath her. Peter rushes forward and catches her carefully lowering her to the ground.

"Oh my god! Claire!" He cries frantically pressing his hand against her neck trying desperately to stop the blood. Claire looks up at him and Peter watches as her eyes slowly cloud over. "Do something!" He yells to the stunned Mohinder who has dropped the knife and is staring at the blood pouring from Claire's neck.

Niki is kneeling down at Claire's other side pressing a towel into Peter's hand. Everyone in the room is silent as they watch the life drain out of the young woman in front of them.

**Author's Note:** So I was just scanning through the reviews you guys have left since I started and I just want to thank you guys so much for all the kind words! It makes me feel so great to see the same people leaving reviews after chapters, I'm so happy that you guys like the fic enough to follow along with me.

And it was fantastic to read the reviews from new people! Welcome! Thanks so much for stopping by and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Warning: There is some foul language and mention of a certain aspect of the male anatomy mentioned in a semi-sexual context. If that is offensive to you I suggest skipping this part because I don't want to be held responsible of corrupting the minds of young people. **

**Chapter 10**

Peter slowly rocks Claire in his arms, desperately feeling for a pulse. Mentally berating himself for allowing Claire to do this. 'She was in my care!' he thinks to himself, horrified that he allowed the young women who ran to him for help lose her life so quickly. Niki is kneeing at Claire's other side, holding her hand with DL sitting next to her an arm around her shoulder. Hiro, Ando, and Isaac stand slightly apart from the group faces pale.

'It's not your fault.' Peter hears in his mind as Matt comes to stand beside him resting a hand on his shoulder. 'Just give her time. She knows what she's doing.'

"We took it too far!" Niki yells at Mohinder who is kneeling next to her. "We shouldn't have done this; we didn't need to test her abilities like this!"

Peter ignores him and gathers Claire up holding her tightly in his lap as silence surrounds them. He's so lost in his feelings of guilt that he doesn't notice her eyes regain their clarity before her sharp intake of breath almost has him lose his grip on her. Claire pulls herself into a sitting position coughing loudly and taking deep breaths to force air into her lungs. She continues to cough, leaning back against Peter's arm while the group watches her skin seal itself. Mohinder steps forward to study her neck while Micah marks down the time on his chart, glad to see that Claire will be alright.

"It's okay Niki. It's not his fault." Claire says hoarsely. "I'd like to get a clear idea of what I can do as soon as possible."

"It still should have been spread out." Peter argues as Matt and Isaac come forward to help pull Claire into a standing position.

"It doesn't have to be spread out. I'm used to trying to accomplish a lot in one day. When I first found out what I could do Zach and I made a tape of like 7 attempts. Then I went home and stuck my hand down the garbage disposal. Trust me I'm fine. This was a fatal wound, so it just took a little longer to heal than usual, you know that."

"We went at this all wrong. We should've just let you test yourself; you know what you can handle." Niki says.

"Exactly, I know what I can handle. If I thought we went too far then I would've put a stop to it and I know that none of you would have argued with me to continue. Personally I was happy you guys were willing to do it, it still freaks me out a little to stab and kill myself."

"Well we shouldn't have been so gung ho about it." Isaac says.

"You weren't." Claire says turning in a circle to look at everyone in the group. "You guys need to stop worrying. I'm fine." She angles her neck to show the flawless skin. "See no more wound. I'm in one piece. Let's just forget it okay." She says dusting off her shirt. "So what should we do next?"

The room is filled with loud voices as everyone starts voicing objections at once. Matt whistles loudly to get everyone's attention.

"How about we break for dinner and then decide what to do from there?" He suggests glancing around the room.

"We can order pizza." Ando suggests inching towards the phone. Everyone nods in agreement and arguments ensue for the next 15 minutes about what toppings should be gotten on the different pizzas. Once everyone is in agreement Ando places the order.

"It'll be 45 minutes." He says joining the rest of the group in the living room.

"Claire when you die, do you remember anything, go anywhere?" Isaac asks from his spot against the wall.

"No. It's just like I go to sleep." Claire answers, shrugging her shoulders. Understanding Isaac's reference to an afterlife she continues. "It's not like I see a light. I guess it's because I'm not really dead, not in the sense that normal people die. In my cause it's like I'm just waiting to wake back up."

"How many times have you died?" Micah asks excitedly. At his mother's glare he says, "for the sake of research I mean."

"I don't know. Like I said earlier, when I first found out I could heal my friend Zach and I made a video. I jumped off a bridge, stabbed myself, walked through a fire, I've stuck my hand down the garbage disposal and watched my fingers grow back. I don't think I ever really died from those because it took so long for the injury to be fatal that I healed before they had a big effect. I think I've only died once, when the branch impaled me. Even when that guy who killed Jackie…"

"Sylar, that's his name." Matt interrupts.

"When Sylar," Claire sends him a smile. "threw me against the wall like a rag doll I woke up pretty quickly. As long as I can snap myself back into place I'm fine."

"Astounding. From our notes your regenerative time varied very little between nonfatal wounds. Even the stabs to your stomach took little time to heal. It was only the wound to your neck, which can be fatal in moments that took you a longer time to recover from." Mohinder adds reading through the notebook Micah had handed him.

"When you say it like that I really do feel like a freak." Claire says shifting in her seat next to Peter.

"You're not a freak. You're just different, special." He assures her quickly.

"How old are you Claire?" Matt asks from the seat across from them.

"17, but I'll be 18 next month."

"What about school?" Niki asks.

"I graduated early. That's why I waited the year."

"That was smart." Matt says nodding.

"So what do you guys all do? I mean does everyone work or do you pretty much keep to yourselves?"

"It's a mix. Some of us work, and the rest just bum around. DL is in construction and Micah's in school." Niki answers. "I'm enjoying being a stay at home mom right now."

"I work daytime security for a bank." Matt answers. "At least until I can find my way in with NYPD. Audrey is working on it."

"I sell my paintings and Peter switches back and forth from the paramedic job and helping Nathan, who pays him an arm and a leg to do it." Isaac says.

"It's his way of making up for the fact that he announced to the world I was insane. Plus it helps me keep low hours, giving me more time to sort out the different powers." Peter adds.

"Ando and Hiro just hang around and torment Isaac all day. It works for them." Matt says laughing.

"Hiro's rich. We don't need to work right now." Ando says while Hiro blushes.

"I'll submit articles to different journals when I need to." Mohinder answers.

"It's amazing." Claire says.

"What's amazing?" Peter asks

"You guys all have normal lives. It's something I wanted so much but it took so much for me to pretend to be normal that I realized how different I really was. I mean my mom and Lyle never had to think about word that came out of their mouths to make sure they didn't give anything way."

"If it makes you feel better Claude doesn't live a normal life." Isaac puts in.

"Oh yea that would make anyone feel better, being compared to him." DL says sarcastically.

"I would watch what you say DL. You never know when he's around." Peter says smiling.

"What? Is he here?" DL asks looking around the room quickly.

"You're safe for now." Peter answers taking pity on the other man. "He's not that bad you know. You just have to get use to him. Anyway he likes the life he lives. I think his greatest joy,"

"Outside of throwing you off buildings." DL interrupts.

"is coming here and rearranging furniture and Isaac's brushes and paints." Peter continues ignoring him.

"So he's the reason all my stuff gets moved!" Isaac says.

"You didn't know it was him?" Peter asks incredulously.

"We just thought the apartment was haunted." Hiro adds helpfully.

"We suspected it was Claude." Ando corrects.

"He told me he gets a kick of watching you guys scratch your heads over how all the stuff gets moved. Be glad he's just moving your stuff around and not stealing it."

"Good point." Isaac agrees nodding and getting up to answer the buzzer from the pizza guy.

After the pizza has been devoured and all of the plates cleared away Mohinder clears his throat.

"There is one last thing I would like you to do Claire if you're up to it that is. If not we can do it another day, but I wanted to wait until it was fully dark."

"What is it?"

"I'd like you to jump off the building so we can see how long it will take you to heal. We know how long it takes Peter."

"Claude has chucked him off it enough times." DL snorts.

"We know how long it takes Peter to heal from this fall." Mohinder repeats ignoring DL. "I would like to compare that time to yours."

"That's fine." Claire agrees standing up. "Let's do it."

The group files out of the apartment and start going separate ways. Peter, Micah, Niki and Ando go to the top of the roof with Claire, while Isaac, DL, Matt, Hiro, and Mohinder with notebook in hand wait at the bottom in the alleyway where Claire will be landing.

Claire walks to the edge of the roof looking at the alleyway below.

"That's a long way down." She breathes, mentally stealing herself for the impact that she'll soon face. Behind her Peter is shrugging out of his coat and handing it to Niki who opens her mouth to argue, but snaps it shut with a look from Peter. Ando is on the phone with Matt who is passing on information from Mohinder as they make sure the coast is clear. Peter walks next to her and peers over the side.

"Shit, I forgot how high up this was." He says stepping back.

"Claude hasn't thrown you off recently?" Claire teases.

"Not since I learned to control my telekinesis and threatened to throw him off instead. He's behaved since then." Peter answers with a smile. Claire steps closer to the edge, turning so she can tumble off on her side. Peter steps in front of her.

"Peter what are you doing?"

"Going with you."

"You don't have to. What if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry. Your powers are the ones I can use the easiest. And if for some reason I can't, I have Nathan's and DL's to choose from before I hit the ground." He grins. "Anyway, I've done this a ton of times.

"Matt says its all clear and that Mohinder is ready when you are Claire." Ando says from behind him.

"Last chance." Peter says looking down at Claire.

"It's okay. I can do this." She says taking a deep breath. Peter pulls Claire into his arms, his hands settling easily around her waist. Claire throws her arms around his neck, fitting her head into the crook of his neck.

"Ready, one, two, three!" Peter counts before he and Claire push themselves off the side of the building. Niki, Ando and Micah rush forward to peer over the side, but lose sight of Peter and Claire in the darkness.

"Watch out guys!" Matt calls. "They're both coming down." He continues hanging up from his conversation with Ando.

"So who do you think's going to win?" DL asks absently watching the sky for when Peter and Claire come into view.

"What do you mean?" Matt asks.

"Who's gonna wake up first." DL answers. "10 bucks says it's Claire."

"I'll take that bet." Isaac says. "Peter's done this multiple times. He's used to it."

"This is not a competition." Mohinder says watching as a dark blur starts falling towards them.

"Yea, but this is Claire's power. I still say it's her." DL argues, ignoring Mohinder.

"You guys will find out in a few minutes." Matt says looking up. "Cause here they come."

Above them, Peter and Claire are hurtling towards the ground, Peter tightening his grip on Claire when he feels her tense. Moments later they slam into the ground with a thud, losing their grip on each other and rolling apart as unconsciousness takes over.

Peter groans as he wakes up feeling shooting pain coursing through his body. He takes stock of his different injuries before opening his eyes. Rolling his upper body slightly to the side he snaps his left arm back into place before using both arms to snap his lower half into the correct position, reminiscent of when he went off the top of Claire's school.

"Shit that hurt." He groans lying flat on his back again.

"You bloody idiot! I don't even have to throw you off the damn building anymore; you're stupid enough to do it willingly!" Comes Claude's voice through the haze of pain.

"I figured you'd drop in to see this." Peter answers slowly sitting up. "It's nice to know you care."

"I don't care. I just regret wasting so much of my time teaching an idiot."

"Yea because you had so many better things to do with it." Matt interjects kneeling down into Peter's line of vision his eyes shooting towards where the invisible Claude is standing.

"How's Claire?" Peter asks, instantly looking around to find the young blonde.

"She's fine. She beat you though. She woke up and put herself back together a few minutes ago." Matt answers standing up and reaching a hand out to Peter to help pull him into a standing position. "I take it Claude has stopped by?" He asks once Peter is standing.

"You know how much he likes drama. I swear he has radar for it." Peter answers brushing off his pants before moving over to where Claire is standing with Mohinder, Isaac and Niki.

"Are you okay?" She asks eyes searching his body for any injuries.

"I'm fine." He answers. "Are you okay?"

"The landing was a little rough, but I'm as good as new." She answers. "I think Mohinder is going to die of excitement comparing the extent of our injuries and our healing time. He can't wait to run it through the computer."

"Ah, so that's why you did it. Following your dick again? She's the replacement for the other one I see." Claude sneers from behind Peter looking Claire up and down who starts blushing bright red hearing his words and looking at Peter curiously.

"Hey!" Peter yells giving him a shove. "Watch it!"

"She's a little young for you don't you think?" He continues ignoring Peter. Returning to his side Niki catching Peter's glare towards Claude moves forward and whacks him across the chest before handing Peter his jacket who shrugs it on.

"Behave yourself!" She yells, before moving to stand by DL and Micah.

"That was amazing." DL mumbles looking up towards the roof. "So Mohinder who won?" He asks turning to the doctor.

"This was not a contest but a scientific experiment. No one won or lost." He corrects giving DL a stern look.

"I think Claire won." DL continues. "She woke up first and it sure as hell looked like she had the worst of the injuries."

"She had a head wound which bleeds a lot more than others." Mohinder answers absently, continuing to scribble down notes.

"True, but that is Claire's natural power so she should be quicker than Peter and he was only a few minutes behind her anyway." Isaac argues. "So he won."

"I think cheerleader Claire won." Hiro adds happily ignoring the glares Isaac and DL are shooting at each other.

"See I told you it was a contest. Everyone is getting in on it now." DL says smugly looking at Mohinder who just sighs.

"I can't believe you guys are arguing over who got hurt more." Niki says exasperated.

"Actually they are arguing over who got hurt more and woke up more quickly." Ando corrects.

"Whatever, it's still disrespectful. We just witnessed two people die and come back to life."

"Ah, but they're not dead anymore, so no one needs to worry about being disrespectful to the dead." DL counters. "We didn't say anything about the bet when they were still dead."

Niki just throws up her hands in frustration and shakes her head.

"What are you guys doing?" Peter asks moving closer to the group with Claire right behind him.

"We're trying to see if you or Claire won." Hiro answers.

"Won what?" Claire asks.

"Who is the biggest idiot." Claude mutters from behind her.

"Who was the most injured and how it relates to recovery time." Micah says.

"Why do you guys care?" Peter asks looking at the group.

"We had money on it." DL answers.

"How much money?" Peter asks.

"10 bucks." Isaac answers.

"That's it? We throw ourselves off a building and it's only worth 10 bucks?" He asks annoyed.

"Well you weren't there to up the anti now were you?" DL counters.

"Yea, I was just falling to my death. No big." Peter mutters shaking his head.

"Are you annoyed because they didn't bet more money?" Claire asks swatting him on the arm. "You're not annoyed by the fact that the bet money on our deaths, but because it wasn't a lot of money."

"But we're not dead as DL so eloquently pointed out." Peter counters.

"See I told you we needed more estrogen around here." Niki says coming to stand beside Claire. "Claude's right. We're surrounded by idiots."

**Author's Note:** Oh my you guys are the best!! The reviews exploded on the last chapter and I was soo excited! I've been smiling all weekend! Thank you all so much, I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! Hello to all the continuing readers and once again welcome to the new ones!

I just want to say the part where Peter and Claire throw themselves off the building is adopted from "Chasing Liberty". There was a scene in the movie where the two characters go bunging jumping. They holding on to each other before pushing off the side and that's what I was trying to emulate when Peter and Claire went over.

Also there's one more chapter about this evening, then we move on to tomorrow and I'll be moving it along to Claire's birthday because there are so many things I want to have them encounter. Hope you guys continue to enjoy the story! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Claire is standing next to Peter chatting with Matt and Isaac when she shivers, realizing how cold it is, regretting leaving her jacket inside when they went up to the roof. Peter feeling her involuntary movement takes his jacket off and places it over her shoulders. Claire snuggles deep into the coat enjoying its warmth from Peter's body and the scent of his cologne and _him_ caught in its folds. Peter pulls her close rubbing his hands up and down her arms to try to help her warm up and Claire smiles up at him thankfully.

"How about we head inside?" Matt suggests looking around the group. Everyone agrees and begins to walk back inside the apartment building. They are coming up to Isaac's door when a scream rents through the air. Isaac pushes past Hiro and Ando who are at the front of the group and runs into the apartment.

"Simone!" He calls out rushing towards the backroom. The rest of the group follow quickly behind and stop when they see Simone standing in the middle of the room in Isaac's arms staring down at the blood horrified.

"Simone, its okay, no one's hurt." Isaac is telling her forcing her eyes up to meet his. "See, look around, everyone is here in one piece."

"But all this blood." She mumbles. Meeting Isaac's gaze before looking towards the group gathered in the doorway. She gasps when she sees Peter and Claire's conditions who look down at their blood soaked clothing self-consciously.

"Simone it's okay. We were experimenting." Peter says stepping forward. "See? It's just blood, but we healed over. Everyone is fine."

"You were experimenting?" She yells shoving away from Isaac and stalking towards Peter. "What kind of experiments? There's so much blood here!"

"That's my fault." Claire says hesitantly, stepping up to Peter's side. "They were testing my ability. It's my blood."

"Testing your ability?" Simone asks staring at the young blonde in front of her. "What are you some kind of freak? Are you all insane?" She yells.

Claire reels back from the vehemence in Simone's tone and her words into Peter's protective arms.

"Simone that's uncalled for!" He yells as Niki lunges forward more than willing to give the other woman a piece of her mind before DL grabs her arm and holds her in place.

"We had to test the extent of Claire's regenerative ability." Mohinder explains holding up his notebook. "Just like with all of the others."

"Simone there is no reason for you to overreact like this." Peter says harshly before giving Claire a reassuring squeeze. "And definitely not the way you treat someone you have just met." He chastises.

Insulted about having her manners questioned Simone takes a deep breath and turns back to Claire.

"I'm Simone." She says holding out a hand to the younger woman looking her up and down.

"Claire." Claire says returning the handshake nervously watching the woman who has so quickly judged her and obviously found her to be of little notice.

"So where are you from Claire?" Simone asks, stepping back and waving a hand nonchalantly having regained her composure.

"Texas."

"You're that cheerleader Peter went after last year then." Simone states studying Claire.

"Yes." Claire answers nervously, glancing at Niki who rolls her eyes and muttering "Bitch" under her breath.

"And you just suddenly showed up here? Out of thin air, expecting Peter and Isaac to take in and support yet another runaway?"

"I asked her to come." Peter says before Claire has a chance to open her mouth. Claire shoots him a questioning look at the blatant lie, but before she can correct it, Peter releases his hold on Claire and steps between her and Simone, giving the older woman a glare. "It was too dangerous for her to stay where she was."

"And where is this young girl living?" Simone asks meeting Peter's glare.

Claire opens her mouth insulted by Simone's reference to her as a 'young girl'.

"She's staying with me."

"Is that wise? A minor living with a much older single man? It won't look good for Nathan if the press finds out."

"Screw Nathan and the press, he's already in office."

"I'm not a minor!" Claire and Peter argue simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asks stepping forward.

"I checked before I left, at 17 I'm of legal age in New York." Claire says ignoring Niki, Matt and DL's sly smiles.

"It still is unseemly Peter." Simone comments ignoring her.

"Well you would know all about what's unseemly wouldn't you Simone?" Niki says sweetly with a hard look.

"Simone it's really none of your business what I do." Peter says, checking his watch. "We're finished here right Mohinder?" Peter asks the other man and at receiving his nod he continues. "Claire and I should get going."

"We'll go with you too." Niki says. "It's gotten a little crowded here anyway." She continues shooting Simone a dirty look.

"I'll head out with you guys." Matt adds and then gives Peter a quick look nodding towards one of the empty corners. 'Claude's been bitching in the corner for the last half an hour.' Matt thinks to Peter. 'He's starting to annoy the hell out of me.'

'Now you know how I feel.' Peter answers before turning and gesturing towards Claude. "You've been shockingly quiet. Want to head back with us?" He asks gesturing towards Claire, Niki, DL, Micah and Matt.

"Why not? I'm not keen on listening to tweedle dee and tweedle dum argue over her continued interest in you." Claude answers pushing away from the wall.

"You know how I feel about you being invisible." DL complains glaring at the empty space until Claude materializes. "Thank you." He says before helping Niki and Micah into their coats. The group says goodbye to Mohinder, who promises Micah that tomorrow they will go over the notes and computer program together and to Ando and Hiro who are already preparing to make themselves scarce before the inevitable explosion.

When they hit street level Matt prepares to head back to his apartment.

"It's not too late. You're welcome to come hang out for awhile." Peter invites knowing how much Matt hates being alone.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. It'll be fun. Maybe we can even talk Claude into socializing." Peter answers glancing towards the older man who has fallen behind the rest of the group. Niki links arms with Claire and the two women pick up their pace to separate themselves from the guys. Niki looks at Claire until the younger woman finally sighs.

"So that was Simone huh?"

"That was Simone." Niki agrees.

"She really doesn't like me does she?"

"Nope. But that's fine. She's got a stick up her ass; I'd rather be on her bad side than her friend, at least that way I can expect to be stabbed in the back."

Claire glances quickly back at the guys behind them who are currently arguing over this weekend's football game and lowers her voice.

"She seems like she's still interested in Peter."

"She is interested. She's one of those women who thinks she can have everything. I think she liked the challenge of watching two men fight over her. But now that Peter isn't playing anymore she likes the challenge of trying to get him back." Niki answers shaking her head. "Like I said earlier, I can't stand women who play those games. It makes the rest of us look bad."

"What are you two gossiping about up there?" DL calls from behind them.

"Periods!" Claire blurts out without thinking, and then promptly turns red with embarrassment.

"Too much information." DL mutters from behind them cringing. Niki turns sharply and glares at her husband.

"Please don't tell me that periods still scare you. You're in your 30's and married."

"They're still gross." He continues and then looks sheepish when Peter and Matt start laughing while Claude mutters that this is the reason he hates people, because every last one of them is an idiot.

Peter and Matt spend the rest of the walk to the apartment teasing DL about women's menstrual cycle to Micah's annoyance who decides to join his mother and Claire.

"Where do you go to school?" Claire asks the boy on Niki's other side.

"One of the private schools down the block. He got a full scholarship." Niki answers proudly ruffling her son's hair. When they reach the apartment building Claude decides to go his separate way from the group, ignoring Peter's request that he stay and at least pretend to be sociable. Claire stands next to Peter, silently watching him as he watches Claude's retreating back.

"You okay?" She asks softly.

"I just feel bad." He answers turning to look at her. "He's helped me so much ya know? Something terrible had to have happened to him to make him like this. I just wish I could help him, but he won't talk to me. Come on, let's get inside." He says following Claire and the others inside at throwing one last look towards the place Claude was moments before.

The group spends the next few hours chatting comfortably about their different lives and watching television. During a commercial and lull in the conversation, Niki checks her watch.

"We should really get going." She says, starting her herd her two men to the door. "Tonight was interesting." She continues sending Peter a look. "Claire, we'll go shopping again soon, it was really fun." She says smiling at the younger woman, who smiles back and nods in agreement. Peter walks the family of three to the door and returns to find Matt also getting ready to leave.

"I should get going too." He says pulling on his jacket. He wishes Claire and goodnight and heads to the door.

"Do you want to stay?" Peter asks. "It's late."

"No that's okay. There are things I need to do at home anyway. Have a good night." He says before walking out the door. Peter closes and locks the door behind Matt before returning to the living room where Claire is curled up on one side of the couch her chin resting on her upraised knees. Peter resumes his seat on the other side of the couch and shifts his upper body to face her.

"Matt seems lonely." Claire says thoughtfully.

"He used to be married. Before all this happened." Peter answers.

"What happened?"

"They were going to have a baby. But Matt's power manifested and he was kidnapped by your father and was missing for days, Sylar was hunting him down and it all proved to be too much for his wife. She wasn't willing to accept who he was." He pauses taking a deep breath. "She lost the baby. She blamed Matt, thinking that somehow his genetics were the reason why. She filed for divorce and once it was finalized he moved out here."

"I remember him from last year back home. He was looking for my dad and Sylar right?"

"Once I set him on the right track he was." Peter answers.

"You know so much more now then you did last year."

"It was putting the pieces together. All of us knew a little, but we didn't have the information to make the connections. To realize how Linderman, your father's company, and Sylar fit into the picture. Once we all met and put the pieces together, it really helped us get a better idea of what we're facing."

Claire nods in agreement lost in her thoughts. "Simone doesn't like me." She says softly a few minutes later looking at Peter.

"She just doesn't understand you." He corrects meeting her gaze. "She doesn't understand what it's like to be different, to have these abilities and not know how to use them and what you're capable of. She doesn't understand the need to test your limits, to see what you can really do."

"I think there's more to it than that." Claire says.

"What has Niki told you?" Peter asks raising a brow.

"Nothing I couldn't figure out on my own."

"Which is?" He asks, his brow arching higher. Claire hesitates wondering which direction she should take the conversation. Deciding it was too early in their friendship to delve into feelings that could have contributed to his breakup with Simone she goes with.

"That I'm hotter than her." She says smiling at Peter's dazed look as he turns to face the TV. Wanting to move past the morose mood, Claire swings her legs to the floor and in an instant is off the couch and straddling Peter's lap. "You know it's true. I'm blonde and a cheerleader, that totally puts more points on my side." She continues tactfully omitting the age difference between herself and Simone.

Peter just gazes at her, speechless at suddenly having the blonde cheerleader in his lap.

"I'm not moving until you admit that I'm hotter." She says her hands resting on his shoulders. Peter raises his hands to her hips to help steady her and shakes his head.

"I don't have to admit to anything." He replies willing to play Claire's game.

"Then I'll just have to make you admit it." She says before dropping her hands down to his sides and begins to tickle him. When she realizes that she's not getting any reaction out of him, Claire stops and returns her gaze to his and pouts.

"I'm not ticklish." Peter offers helpfully shrugging his shoulders.

"You could have shared that information before."

"And miss out on having a blonde cheerleader wriggling in my lap? Not likely."

"Then I guess I'll just have to find another way to make you talk." Claire says slyly returning her hands to his sides, but this time instead of tickling him she smoothes them over his stomach, taking delight in feeling his abs contract beneath her fingers. Peter's hands tighten on her hips and her gaze shoots up to his. He smiles and shakes his head.

Undeterred Claire skims her hands lower and lower, just as she reaches the waistband of his pants Peter groans and in one fluid movement stands up from the couch taking her with him before throwing her over his shoulder. Peter tucks one arm at the top of her thighs to hold her steady as he stalks into the bedroom. Worried that she took the game too far Claire starts squirming trying to turn her upper body to look at him. Peter just tightens his grip on her as he walks straight to the bed. He drops her lightly in the center and takes a step back hands on his hips.

"That wasn't very nice." He says shaking a finger at her. Claire pulls herself into a sitting position and opens her mouth to protest. "Now none of that." Peter says. "I have an early morning jog tomorrow with a hot blonde and I need my sleep." He continues turning to leave but is stopped at the door by Claire's parting words.

"I win! You admitted I'm hot!" She squeals happily. Peter just shakes his head in amusement before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12   
**

At two in the morning Claire rolls over in Peter's bed and looks at the clock, sighing as she hears him start pacing in the living room for the third time tonight. She crawls out of bed and leans against the doorjamb watching Peter as he paces in front of the couch, his hands to his head, eyes closed. She watches him for a moment trying to figure out how to help him. Once an idea takes root, she steps away from the door and moves to stand in front of him. She reaches up to take his hands from his head and clasps them in her own. Her blue eyes meet his dark ones and they hold each other's gaze.

"Focus on me, on my power. Use mine." She says squeezing his hands. "Block out all the others. Just focus on me." Claire doesn't break their contact as she waits for Peter to gain control over his powers. When she sees the tension in his face and posture subside, she gives his hands one last squeeze and takes a step back.

"Thank you." He says holding her gaze.

"It was nothing." She answers leaning against the couch. "It's worse then usual tonight."

"After being thrown off the building I'm still a little weak, it makes it easier for everything else to break through."

"You would think after healing you'd be so exhausted that you'd just sleep through it."

"Normally I can. But tonight it's different."

"He's getting closer?" Claire asks recalling their conversation a few nights ago.

"Yea. He has so many powers now; he's so strong, that he comes through clearer than anything or anyone else."

"Is he looking for us?"

"No. There are others he wants. He wants to be stronger for when he comes up against us."

"Do you know who?"

"No." Peter answers squeezing his eyes shut. "I have all these powers and I can't do anything with them!" He yells standing up and pacing in front of the couch angrily. "I can hear what he's planning, that he's looking for someone, but not who, not when. I can't help them! I know what's going to happen to all these people and there's nothing I can do! I just sit here and wait to hear their screams."

"It's not your job to try to save the world all the time. It's too much for one person. You do what you can when you can, and I know you wish you can help everyone, but it's impossible." Claire says leaving her seat to stand in front of him again.

"I know." He sighs before turning and looking at the clock. "I'm sorry for waking you. You should get some sleep, there's still a few hours before the sun comes up."

"Promise me you'll try to get some sleep. You have a date for a run with a hot blonde in the morning remember?" Claire says smiling, sashaying her hips as she returns to the bedroom, Peter's soft laughter drifting behind her.

At 5:45 Peter's alarm goes off on the nightstand next to her. Claire rolls over to turn it off and shuffles slowly into the bathroom her last hours of sleep fitful as she worried about Peter. She's slowly brushing her teeth and wrinkling her nose at the mirror when she catches sight of the nest of hair framing her head when Peter appears in the doorway and moves forward to grab his toothbrush. Claire watches him from the corner of her eye, appreciating the view of her roommate. She takes in the few days' worth of stubble on his face which gives his handsome, somewhat boyish face a more rugged appearance. Her gaze travels lower and she can't hold back her slight blush as she takes in his defined chest and abs with the light spattering of hair leading down from his navel to disappear into the tops of his pants. For the last few days Peter had taken to sleeping in pajama pants and a shirt, but after last night's game and their late night chat he's only managed to remember the bottoms something for which Claire is immensely grateful for.

She quickly returns her gaze back to the mirror, hoping that Peter missed her perusal. When her eyes meet his in the mirror he gives her a sleepy wink and Claire blushes and drops her gaze down to the sink. She rinses out her mouth and squeezes past Peter to go into the kitchen. She's rummaging through the refrigerator to find something for breakfast when she hears Peter's footsteps on the linoleum as he walks towards the coffeemaker. She turns slightly to look at his newly shirt covered back and smiles. Knowing that conversation would be pretty useless until his coffee was brewing. She closes the refrigerator door and leans casually against it watching Peter who's now leaning against the counter arms crossed watching her. They stare at each other in silence while Peter's coffee brews in the background. Their staring contest is interrupted when Peter's coffee is finished and he turns to reach into the cabinet and pulls out two mugs. Claire opens the refrigerator to pull out the cream and hands it to Peter. He turns to hand it back to Claire and when both their hands are on the container he doesn't let go and smiles at Claire when she meets his gaze questioningly.

"Did you like what you saw?" He says laughing at Claire's blush as he releases the cream.

"No fair." She says pouting at his smirk. "Anyway, there's nothing wrong with looking." She continues throwing her hair back and flouncing to the counter, ignoring his laughter from behind her.

After a quick breakfast of cereal, Peter and Claire leave the apartment to go for their morning jog. They return to the park where they ran two days before running side by side down the path.

"It's not fair." Claire says suddenly as they make their second loop on the path.

"What's not fair?"

"You eat junk and you said you don't work out a lot yet you still have better abs then me. If I even look at chocolate for too long I gain weight."

"Well from what I see, you have nothing to worry about." Peter assures her glad to see the smile that alights her face, followed quickly by a slight blush. They run for another half hour before deciding to head back to Peter's apartment. When they get inside there's a mad dash to the bathroom for who gets to shower first. Just like the other morning when Claire reaches the door of the bedroom Peter is right behind her, he puts his hands on her waist and lifts her to place her behind him.

"Hmph." Claire says throwing her hands on her hips. "No fair using the same tactic."

"I agree, but the same goes for you. So no tormenting Peter with touches and insinuations that you're not willing to fulfill."

Claire grins remembering how she beat him to the bathroom last time.

"How about rock paper scissors?" She suggests laughing as he raises a brow at her.

"Taking the high road?"

"Yes, it's a nice innocent suggestion. Anyway, I tormented you last night, you need time to recuperate." She offers, holding out her hand. Peter grins and places his hand across from hers.

"Okay ready? Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Claire says shaking her hand on the last word both her and Peter throw their hands into the middle, both with rock. Claire bites her lip and starts again. This time when they meet in the middle Peter's paper covers her rock.

"Drat." She complains. "Two out of three?"

"Oh no, you didn't specify that at the beginning. The shower is mine!" He says laughing, dashing into the bathroom, before Claire tries to come up with a way to distract him.

He's standing comfortably under the spray of the hot water when he hears a hesitant knock and Claire's soft voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Peter?"

"Yea?" He calls out, smiling.

"Can I come in for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Because I really have to pee and you got into the bathroom before me."

"Why didn't you say so earlier? I would've let you go in first."

"Because it's embarrassing." Comes the quiet voice from the other side of the door.

"But you're talking about it now."

"That's because I'm desperate." She returns.

"Come on in." He invites moments before hearing the door quickly open.

"I'll be just a second I swear." Comes Claire's soft voice. "Can you sing or something? I don't want you to hear, well you know." She continues after a moment.

"You're the one interrupting my shower. You should sing."

"True, but if you're singing then I know you're not listening to me."

Deciding to take pity on her, he says. "Fine I'll sing. But don't flush the toilet because the pipes are old and you'll scald me. And if you do I swear I'll drag you in here with me, dignity be damned."

"I can agree to that." Claire returns laughing. Peter takes a deep breath and starts singing some nursery rhyme from his childhood, ignoring Claire's giggles.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Claire asks.

"Hey, you didn't give me much time to think of something good." He counters grabbing his shampoo.

"Thanks Peter. I really appreciate it." Claire says, farther away. "I'll leave you to your shower."

The rest of the morning is spent with the two of them lounging around the apartment with Peter reading one of his medical books and Claire perusing a magazine. At 1:00 Peter starts gathering up the belongings he's bringing with him to Nathan's office.

"Okay I'll be back sometime this afternoon. I don't keep any set hours; I like to keep Nathan on his toes. Do you want me to pick up anything for dinner?"

"No. We have enough food to scrounge up something. Do you think you'll be home before 6?"

"Yea, I can only handle so many hours there before we drive each other nuts."

"Okay, cool."

"Anything planned for today?" Peter asks pulling his coat out of the closet.

"Niki called while you were in the shower, so I'll probably go up there for a little while."

"That's good. I was worried about you being stuck around here all day."

"It's fine. I've bought some magazines and books to read to keep me entertained." She says showing him the magazine in her hand. "Go have fun saving the political world with Nathan."

"Oh yes, politics with Nathan, that's my idea of a great time." He replies sarcastically.

"If you don't like it then why do you do it?" She asks, noticing his tone.

"I do like it, when I have control of what I'm doing. It's only irritating when Nathan drops by to put in his two cents all day. Then it's hell."

"I'm sure he's just trying to help." Claire suggests.

"He is. At least he thinks he is, so every time I curse him for it I feel guilty because I know that he thinks he's helping me." Peter takes a breath and gives Claire a smile.

"So what do you do there?"

"I go over cases for his firm. Ever since he's become a Congressman he doesn't have time to go over all his cases, so I do it for him. It's no big, I like it."

"Why didn't you go into law then?"

"Because it's what my father wanted me to do."

"Oh. I see. Rebel huh?"

"Damn right." Peter answers pulling the door open, saying a quick goodbye to Claire.

Once he's gone Claire returns to the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets to make sure she has everything she'll need to make dinner tonight, before returning to the living room and opening a magazine to read before she goes to Niki's.

Peter's been in Nathan's office for two hours before his older brother makes an appearance. Peter looks up from the file he's been perusing at someone's throat clearing and spies his brother standing in the doorway.

"What?" He asks, raising a brow when he sees the annoyed expression on Nathan's face. "What have I done now?"

"That's what I want to know." Nathan answers taking the seat across from Peter.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nathan." Peter answers annoyed at being interrupted.

"Simone called me." Nathan answers crossing one leg over the other. "What the hell were you thinking Peter?"

Peter groans closing his eyes and leaning his head back, knowing an argument can't be avoided.

"You're shacking up with some 17-year old girl from Texas! Do you know how many laws you're breaking?" Nathan yells rising to his feet to pace the office. "She's underage! You can get arrested for child abuse! Do her parents even know she's here?" He asks when he sees the answer in Peter's eyes he continues. "That's kidnapping, you could go to jail for what you're doing! What's going to happen if the press finds out about this?" He calls stopping when Peter jumps to his feet.

"Nathan she came to me! Her father was going to have her memory taken! You have no idea who her father is and who he works for! Her life was in danger! She had no where else to go!" Peter yells knowing it was useless to lie to his brother.

"So what you just let her stay with you? You have no idea who she is!"

"She's the cheerleader from Texas!"

"The one you got arrested for?"

"The one I saved!" Peter counters moving to stand toe to toe with his brother.

"How do you know she's not with those people who've been hunting you down? How do you know she's not using you to help them?"

"She's not like that!"

"How would you know? You just met her!"

"I just do!" Peter yells, before running a hand through his hair tiredly. "I know her Nathan. I knew her the moment I met her and I just left her there. Her life has been hell for the last year, yet she fought, she waited until it was safe. She refused to come find me until she was sure it would be safe, that I wouldn't be in danger because she came to me. It was my job to save her and I left her there to live in fear for a year. How could I turn her away?"

"You should've called me. We could've figured something out."

"Yea, you would've had her arrested! Then her father and the people he works for would find her and I don't know what they would do to her!" Peter yells.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! Look at how you're reacting now! I'm surprised you don't have the cops storming my apartment!"

"What if her father finds her? What do you think he's going to do to you? She's put your life in danger!"

"No one knows she's here! She made sure of that. She didn't even bring her fucking cell phone with her because she thought he might have it traced. She made sure every record of me being in Texas was deleted. She did everything she could to keep me protected! And now it's my turn to protect her!"

Nathan sighs, knowing that arguing with Peter about letting Claire stay with him is a losing battle.

"What about what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asks.

"The blood, the jumping off buildings. You said you were going to stop this shit."

"We wanted to learn the extent of her powers. It wasn't my blood."

"Simone said you went off the building too."

"Damn you Isaac." Peter curses under his breath. "I didn't want her going over on her own. She's been through a lot already." He tells his brother.

"I am tired of you risking your life for these people!" Nathan says. "You're my brother and it's my job to protect you and you're not making it easy."

"Nathan I'm a grown man, I haven't needed you to protect me for a long time." Peter sighs knowing his brother is only doing what he thinks is best. "I know that you worry about me, but you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing. I need to test myself so I can better understand all of this. I know you don't agree, but I can't just ignore what I can do. I want to know more about it, so that I can help people."

"You need to worry about helping yourself." Nathan argues.

"That's what you're here for." Peter says giving his brother a grin before throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders. "So, shall we get some work done?" He asks returning to his seat, putting their argument behind him quickly.

Nathan sighs, knowing that continuing the argument would be useless, takes his place opposite Peter ready to look through the files.

At 5:00 Claire returns from Niki's and heads directly into the kitchen to start making dinner. She pulls out crushed tomatoes, onions and olive oil. Throwing the onions and olive oil into a pot she cooks them while she pulls out the different spices needed for the marinara sauce. When the onions are cooked she adds the crushed tomatoes and seasonings and lowers the temperature on the stove so that the sauce can simmer. Reaching above her she pulls out some pasta and sets a second pot on the stove with water to boil.

She and Niki went to the market earlier in the day and now Claire pulls out the loaf of Italian bread, garlic and mozzarella that she bought. She cuts the bread in half long ways and starts to butter it. She adds the mozzarella and garlic putting before putting it in the oven to cook. While the pasta is cooking and the bread baking, she sets the table for two.

It's the smell of roasting garlic that greets Peter when he enters the apartment a few moments later. He drops his bag on the couch and hangs his jacket up in the closet before heading into the kitchen. He smiles as he sees Claire leaning over the oven pulling out a tray with garlic bread on it.

"Hey, you have perfect timing." Claire says happily when she sees him standing in the doorway. "Dinner's almost ready. I hope you like spaghetti."

"I'm Italian, of course I like spaghetti." Peter answers moving to stand next to her.

"Here try this." Claire says dipping the wooden spoon into the sauce and blowing on it to cool the sauce before holding out the spoon to Peter.

Peter drops a hand to her waist as he leans forward to taste the sauce.

"That's really good." He says, nodding. He lets go of Claire as she steps back to stir the sauce. "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Only some things, not enough to claim I'm some great chef. This just happens to be one of those things." She leans over to check the timer on the pasta. "Sit down and relax. It'll just be a minute."

Peter goes to the refrigerator. "What do you want to drink?"

"Just water." Claire answers starting to cut up the bread. Peter fills their glasses and takes the bread to the table while Claire is mixing the pasta and sauce. A moment later she joins him setting the bowl in the middle of the table. "Bon appétit." She says taking her seat.

They compare each other's day over dinner, filling the apartment with warm laughter. Peter refrains from mentioning his argument with Nathan, not wanting to ruin the light mood of the evening. After dinner, Peter offers to clean the pots and pans while Claire loads their plates, glasses and utensils into the dishwasher. She stands slightly behind him looking over his shoulder as he's scrubbing the pots. Taking in the look of determination on his face, Claire decides to force him to lighten up and playfully flicks some of the soap suds at him. When the suds hit his face, Peter turns, looking surprised at Claire.

"Can I help you?"

"You're way too serious for such a simple task. You need to lighten up." She says flicking some more soap at him.

"Lighten up? You think I need to lighten up?" He asks incredulously.

"Oh yes." Claire replies.

"Lighten up." He muses reaching in front of him to grab the hose that's attached to the sink. Claire following his movement begins to back away nervously. "Like this you mean?" He asks pointing the hose at her menacingly.

"Well I didn't mean like that. Ya know, smile more, and don't be so serious about doing dishes. Ya know, stuff like that."

"I would consider this lightening up though. Wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't call that lightening up." She says slowly, backing into the counter, looking around nervously for some avenue of escape. "You really don't want to do this."

"Yes I really do, this is what you get for being a tease."

"I promise I won't tease you anymore."

"No, I like your teasing, but it's my turn now."

"There are so many different ways that you could tease me." Claire says quickly.

Peter seems to ponder the thought. "Nope, this seems like the best option right now."

"Peter please." Claire pouts.

"Sorry babe, but payback's a bitch." He says lunging forward to grab her around the waist and pull her close before turning on the hose.

"Ahh!" Claire screams trying desperately to get out of his hold. She starts wriggling around trying to get him to lose his grip, but Peter just pulls her closer to his body and turns the hose back on to squirt her again. Claire looks around the kitchen to find some kind of weapon near her to get back at Peter. She smiles, when she spies the sponge in the sink, glad her new position puts the sponge within her reach. She starts moving her hips against his slowly, but it's enough to get him to loosen his grip on her slightly. Claire manages to get an arm free before Peter realizes what she's doing.

"Oh no, you're not doing that to me again." He says, squirting the water down her back. Claire arches as the water gets past her pants, which just puts their lower halves closer together. Peter's breath catches and Claire uses his momentary distraction to reach forward and grab the sponge, dipping it in the water quickly.

"Will you stop that you tease!" Comes his exasperated yell as he lowers his arm to her hips to separate themselves. Claire uses the extra space to turn quickly in his arms and before he has a chance to react she reaches up and squeezes the sponge over his head. Peter's eyes go wide as the water drips down his face.

"How did you?" He sputters, gaze turning to the sponge in her hand. "Ugh, that thing is filthy." Releasing his hold on her to shake off the water.

"Well desperate times." Claire answers, shrugging. Her movement brings Peter's attention to her. Claire, catching his glance looks down and cringes at the soaked clothing plastered to her body, knowing that Peter is getting quite a show.

"How about you take a shower while I clean this up." He says swallowing hard, forcing his gaze up.

"I should help you clean up."

"No it's okay. I started it and if you stay…" he trails off turning to grab some dry towels. Claire opens her mouth to argue, but sensing the sudden tension in the room she nods quickly and escapes to the bathroom. Once he hears her leave the room Peter leans against the counter clutching it strongly, and drops his head down, groaning.

By the time Claire reappears in the kitchen freshly showered and dried off, Peter has the kitchen dried and all the pots put away. They don't say anything to each other when Peter brushes past her to go take his own shower. When he finishes Claire is sitting on the couch watching TV.

They sit for a few minutes in silence, tension filling the room again. Finally, tired of the uncomfortable silence Claire turns in her seat to face Peter.

"I'm sorry." She says earnestly.

"For what?" Peter asks, turning his head to look at her.

"For going so far."

"You didn't go too far. I started it." He replies thinking she's referring to their water fight.

"No I mean last night, when I was flirting with you and tonight, when I was trying to distract you."

"It's okay Claire, you just mean it playfully."

"I know that, but I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." She says quietly. Hearing the sorrow in her voice Peter turns his body to face her.

"Claire you're not making me uncomfortable. It's just you're so young, that I can't feel the way I feel about you. And when we flirt, it makes me feel more strongly for you and I can't."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why can't you feel that way about me?"

"Claire you're 17."

"So?"

"I'm 27."

"So?" She repeats, not seeing the problem.

"Claire you came here with nothing, you're dependent on me for everything and I don't want to take advantage of that. We barely know each other."

"I feel like I've known you forever." She whispers sadly. Peter reaches out to hold her hand.

"I feel the same, but it's still too soon. You've only been here a week. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not."

"Not yet." He says sighing. "But I don't trust myself not to."

Knowing that Peter has said his last word on the topic, Claire spends the rest of the evening filling the silence with safe topics of conversation; trying to return to the comfortable closeness they had before tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next month passes quickly for the Heroes. Peter and Claire have moved into a comfortable daily routine. On the days Peter has to work as an EMT early in the morning, Claire wakes up with him and prepares breakfast. She spends most of the days when Peter's gone with Niki, and the two have become as close as sisters. When Peter's not working in the morning, he and Claire take morning runs in the park. When they're home they cook dinner together and spend quiet evenings home at the apartment having grown closer than either could have ever imagined. Some nights, when Peter's struggling to control his powers, Claire will pull him into the bedroom to lie down and sleep with her, so the proximity of her and her powers will help block out the others so he can sleep. Even with this closeness, their relationship is still purely platonic as Peter has been unwilling to continue their conversation from the night of the water fight. Claire has decided to give him the time and space he needs to sort through his feelings and realize that she is not a little girl who doesn't know what she wants.

Most of their afternoons together are spent at Isaac's where everyone goes to work on their powers. Hiro's favorite way of entertaining Claire is to teleport around the room while she tries to guess where he'll pop up next. Isaac has learned to control his visions better and now he is almost able to call upon them at will. Everyone else's powers are pretty much at the same level that they were previously. Mohinder has started teaching lectures at NYU, something which Peter thinks may help Claire get into the school if she's interested in the future, he hasn't brought it up yet, knowing that she's happy the way everything is for the moment. Peter has been gaining more and more control over his powers as the days go on. Now he's able to teleport longer distances and bring other people with him, to Claire's delight. After he was able to teleport objects and people with him, Peter teleported to Niki's to find Claire, and to her delight teleported her with him to Isaac's.

Claude has been coming around to spend time with the Heroes more often, feeling a sort of bond with the young blonde, though he's never spoken to her directly or answered Peter's questions about his sudden interest in them.

The last month was relatively quiet as the threat of Sylar came and went. Peter is still unable to sleep through the night, but he's no longer woken up by Sylar's thoughts multiple times a night.

Tomorrow will be Claire's 18th birthday and Peter has spent the last week meticulously planning a birthday party for her. Something which is very difficult to do when you're living with the person that you're trying to keep the party a secret from. Isaac has agreed to hold the party at his apartment, knowing that it's the biggest space to hold all of them. Even Claude and Nathan have agreed to make appearances. Peter knows that Claire suspects something, especially every time he is talking to one of the other's on the phone and the party is mentioned he starts acting all jumpy. He can't wait until tomorrow is over, he's tired of feeling nervous about whether or not Claire will enjoy the party he planned for her.

* * *

Claire wakes up to the smell of sizzling sausages. She gets out of Peter's bed and goes into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth before making an appearance in the kitchen, wanting to look as mature as possible. She enters the kitchen and smiles as she watches Peter flip pancakes while wearing the goofy chef's cap kiss the cook apron that she bought him. Peter looks up when he hears her soft footsteps on the floor.

"No!" He calls pointing the spatula at her. "You can't be in here! Go back to bed and wait! It's a surprise!" Claire is about to argue that she can help, but closes her mouth at Peter's glare and quickly returns to the bedroom lifting the pillow so she can lean against it while she waits for the okay to return to the kitchen. A few minutes later the sound of sizzling sausages has stopped and she hears plates and glasses being removed from the cabinets. It's another few minutes before Peter appears in the doorway of the bedroom sans chef cap and apron, carrying a tray. Claire smiles as he walks over to her and leans down to place the tray across her lap. Once the tray is secure he flops across the bed and lays on his side, his head resting on his raised arm, watching her.

"Happy birthday." He says with a smile, motioning for her to eat. Claire returns his smile, before turning her gaze to the plate in front of her. Her smiles grows wider as she sees the pancakes.

"They're chocolate chip!" She exclaims happily, cutting off a piece and popping it in her mouth, savoring the gooey chocolate.

"They're your favorite." Peter answers matter of factly.

"Where's yours?" Claire asks, feeling guilty about gorging down the breakfast when Peter hasn't eaten.

"I'm fine. It's your birthday breakfast, enjoy it."

"No you have to have something." Claire argues, cutting off another piece of pancake and stabbing it with her fork before leaning forward to hold it out to him. Peter opens his mouth to accept the bite of pancake and the strawberry that follows. Claire cuts up the rest of the pancake and begins to eat the rest, sharing half with Peter, knowing by now that even though he argued against eating her pancake, once he has a bite of whatever food she's offering he won't fight anymore.

* * *

After breakfast is cleared and the kitchen is returned to it's original clean state, with the help of Claire, who ignored Peter's protests that it was her birthday and she wasn't expected to help clean up, Peter sends Claire off to take a shower while he starts calling around to the rest of the group to take care of last minute details.

"Okay so you and Mohinder are picking up the cake?" Peter asks Matt.

"Yea, we'll be at Issac's at 5, so you and Claire should get there at 5:30."

"That's fine."

"How are you going to get her there?"

"I told her Mohinder wants to go over the results from when we tested her powers and that we're supposed to meet him at Isaac's after his lecture."

"That sounds plausible."

"It is. He called yesterday to say he wanted to go over the results after her birthday, so I upped it a day."

"And Nathan and Claude are still coming?"

"They haven't stopped bitching at me for forcing them to come yet, so as of right now they are."

"And everyone else is set?"

"Yea, Niki is going over there around 4 because Hiro and Ando offered to decorate and she doesn't trust Isaac to supervise. So DL and Micah are going to be there around 5 because they want to be long gone when Claire and I make our way over. And hopefully Nathan and Claude will show up when they're supposed to."

"And she doesn't suspect anything?"

"Oh she suspects something. She knows I was going to make a big deal about her birthday, but she just doesn't know what I'm planning." Peter pauses when he hears the shower turn off. "Look I better go, I'll see you guys tonight."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Matt answers before Peter hands up. He listens to the blow-dryer going in the bathroom, and decides to jump in the shower real quick while Claire is getting ready. He walks into the bedroom, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel. Glad to see that Claire opened the door so he could jump in the shower, he squeezes past the towel-clad blonde, something he's used to seeing that he doesn't even bat an eyelash and deposits the clothing on the top of the toilet seat.

"Close your eyes girlie." He says turning to her and wagging a finger.

"No striptease?" Claire asks facing him.

"Nope." He answers reaching in to the shower to turn on the water.

"But it's my birthday." She pouts.

"And you got chocolate chip pancakes."

"But you didn't give me the option of the pancakes or a strip show."

"You would've picked a striptease over your pancakes." He asks knowing she would never give up her favorite breakfast.

Unwilling to concede the point Claire answers. "Well now we'll never know, because you didn't give me the option."

"Well maybe next year you'll get lucky, now turn around so I can get in the shower before all the hot water's gone."

"If you insist you big baby." Claire quips before turning away from him and bending at the waist to flip her hair over in front of her face so she can dry it. Peter pauses a moment at the sight before him, and with an unwilling grin, strips off the rest of his clothes and jumps into the shower before the blonde realizes the direction his thoughts have turned to.

Claire finishes blow drying her hair, and fluffs it in the mirror smiling at herself. She puts the blow dryer away, leans over to pick up Peter's clothes, closing the bathroom door behind her and going to the closet to deposit his clothes in the hamper and look for something to wear.

She decides to wear her tight black skirt that ends just above her knees, with a small slit in the back and a white ¾ length blouse, with her knee high boots that she bought with Niki last month. She's just adding her silver hoop earrings and bracelet, when she hears the shower turn off. A few minutes later the door cracks open, allowing steam to billow out, their unwritten rule that it's okay to enter the bathroom. Claire walks into the bathroom and pulls her makeup kit from the counter. She glances at Peter while he's shaving before he shifts to the side to make room for her at the sink. They continue their morning routine in silence because Claire knows not to try to talk to Peter when he's shaving because he gets so easily distracted and by the end of it she ends up with a bloody and annoyed Peter, who would refuse to heal himself just to be contrary. When he's finished shaving Peter leans forward to rinse off his razor and turns to his head survey his work.

"You missed a spot." Claire says from beside him, not taking her attention off her makeup.

"Where?" He asks tilting his head.

"Right there." She answers putting down her mascara and brushes a spot on his neck.

"Ah. Thanks." Peter says, raising the razor back to his neck. Claire goes back to finish putting on her makeup.

"What?" She asks, catching Peter watching her.

"Nothing." He answers reaching over to put his razor away before leaving the bathroom. Moments later Claire walks out to the living room and stands in front of him.

"So what do you think?"

"You look great." Peter answers sincerely.

"Do I look any older?" Turning to give him a view of the whole outfit.

"Claire, you're still very young." Peter says.

"I may be younger, but now I'm an official adult, no matter where we go." She says before taking in his light blue button down shirt and black slacks. "You don't look so bad yourself. So what are we doing today?" She asks sitting on the couch next to him.

"Whatever you wish." Peter answers.

"You don't have anything planned?"

"Why were you expecting something?"

"Well yes. I mean you planned breakfast, and you are insanely organized, so I figured you had the whole day planned."

"You must have overestimated me then."

"You're lying." She says accusingly.

"No I'm not."

"Tell me."

"I have nothing to tell."

"Tell me what you have planned or I'm jumping in your lap. And this skirt is tight so I'm going to have to hike it up and then you'll have to deal with the consequences of your reaction and the conversation afterwards that you've been avoiding for the last month."

"We have reservations for lunch in three hours." Peter answers.

"You're no fun." Claire pouts.

"Why? I told you what you wanted to hear."

"You're not playing."

"Ah I see, you wanted to jump me. You should thank me for protecting the outfit you so carefully chose for today." He checks his watch. "Anyway it's time for us to go."

"Go where? I thought you didn't have anything planned." She asks getting up from the couch and following him to the closet.

"I lied. Come on." He says, holding out her jacket and helps her into it.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He says, picking up a bag from the floor and motioning for her to precede him out the door. When they reach street level Peter hails a cab and leans forward to whisper into the driver's ear their destination. Claire gives Peter the silent treatment during the cab ride, but he just sits next to her smiling, knowing that she really isn't annoyed, but is instead trying to contain her excitement so she appears more mature.

"We're here." Peter says leaning forward to pay the driver and scooting out of the cab, holding out his hand to help Claire. Once she's out of the cab, Peter wraps his arm around hers and begins walking towards a nearby building.

"Where are we?" Claire asks looking around curiously.

"You'll see." Comes the cryptic answer. They walk inside the building and Peter released his hold on Claire to make his way over to a ticket booth. Moments later he returns with two keys and tickets. He holds out his arm to Claire and takes her further into the building. They stop in front of a skate rental and Claire squeals when Peter hands over two tickets.

"We're going ice skating?" She squeals, happily clapping her hands together. "We're going ice skating at Rockefeller center?" She continues smiling broadly.

"Does this plan meet approval?" He asks throwing the skates over one shoulder, leaving one arm free for Claire to twine through hers.

"Oh yea it does."

They continue arm in arm to the locker rooms, Peter handing one key and a pair or skates to Claire promising to meet her at this spot in a few minutes. He smiles as he watches Claire carefully walk towards him in the skates, bundled up tightly in the pants and jacket he had packed for her to skate in.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asks watching her bite her lip when she comes to s stop in front of him.

"No." She answers carefully, before smiling up at him. "Will you teach me?" She asks sweetly.

"Of course." He answers, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her out towards the rink. They stand outside the rink for a few minutes watching the other skaters. "Okay, see that empty space over there?" Peter asks, pointing towards an empty spot on the rink. "We're going to go over there, that way you can practice a little without having to worry about other people." He continues, sending up a word of thanks that Claire's birthday fell on a weekday, causing the famous rink to be less crowded then usual. Claire nods slowly and holds on to his waist tightly as he slowly guides them onto the rink and towards the empty corner.

Once they're safely in their corner Peter tries to detach himself from Claire.

"Claire honey, you're going to have to let go of me if you want to skate."

"But I'll fall." She cries, tightening her arms around him.

"I'm promise you won't fall. Just loosen up enough so I can face you okay?" Peter asks, lightly pulling on her arms and shifting so they're standing face to face. "The most important thing you need to do is find you balance. Once you feel comfortable, all you have to do is glide."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Okay." Claire says quickly, taking a deep breath. She loosens her grip on Peter's waist, and grins when his hands naturally latch on to her waist to help keep her steady. She stands up straight and experimentally swings her hips from side to side. Her left foot suddenly shoots out underneath her and Peter quickly pulls her tightly to him to keep her from falling.

"Okay that didn't work so well." She says breathlessly.

"You're doing fine. Try again." He loosens his hold again and steps back slightly to give Claire some space. Once she gets her balance she starts shifting from side to side, getting more confident with each other. Peter releases his hold on her waist and steps back, causing Claire to promptly lose her balance and fall right on her butt.

"Ouch!" She cries from the ground, rubbing the offended body part.

"Claire I'm sorry." Peter says quickly, reaching down to help her up.

"It's okay. I thought I was doing good." She says sadly.

"You were. Here, lets try something else." He says pulling her into his arms. "Just follow my lead." He begins to slowly move from side to side, slowly increasing the distance when he feels Claire match his pace. They continue to slowly circle their small corner of the rink for a few more minutes, Peter loosening his hold on Claire as he feels her become more confident.

"Want to try a turn around the rink?" He asks glancing at her face. Claire bites her lip indecisively, looking up at him for an answer. "It's up to you."

"You won't let go?"

"I won't let go."

"Okay then." She says nodding, licking her lips, excited about trying to skate the length of the rink. Peter moves slowly to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist as he guides them forward. They take a slow pace around the perimeter of the rink. The next hour and a half is spent skating slowly around the perimeter of the rink with intermittent slips and spills as Claire loses her balance. Sometimes Peter is able to catch her before she goes down, but more often than not she ends up taking him with her, laughing the whole way. After one fall that leaves them both sprawled on the ice, Peter pulls himself to a standing position and reaches down to pull Claire up with him. Once she's standing in front of him, he brushes a hand tenderly across her cheek to brush the strand of hair that's gotten loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

"It's almost time for lunch. We should go inside and get changed." He says softly resting his hand against her rosy cheek, smiling at the happiness glowing from her eyes.

"Okay." Claire says reaching up to clasp her hand against his. They turn as one, lowering their connected hands down to their sides as they skate hand in hand towards the exit. They part ways when they reach the locker-room. Within ten minutes Peter is standing across from the entrance to the women's locker-room waiting for Claire to emerge. He smiles when she finally does after an extra five minutes looking as perfectly put together as she did earlier in the morning. He takes her ice skates from her hand and they walk arm and arm to return them to the skate rental.

"So now what do you have planned?" Claire asks happily anticipating the next part of their day.

"Lunch." He answers checking his watch before leading her upstairs to the restaurant that overlooks the ice rink.

They are seated next to the windows and Claire gleefully looks down at the people on the ice.

"They're amazing." She breathes, watching a couple skate across the ice. "They look like they're professionals."

Peter leans over to look out the window at the couple Claire is watching.

"They are good." He agrees. "So what are you going to get?" He asks, opening the menu and scanning it quickly.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Claire returns quickly, opening her menu.

"Never. You're perfect the way you are." Peter answers.

"Awww, Peter." Claire gushes reaching across the table to take his hand. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Peter squeezes her hand gently in reply as they both turn back to their menus. Claire ends up deciding on a salad, ignoring Peter's protests that it's her birthday and she should eat like it.

"I know there's going to be cake and maybe dinner at some point in the near future, so I don't want to be too stuffed to enjoy it. You might try the same." She says referring to the steak he ordered. "It's not fair you can eat so much."

"I have high metabolism. Blame the genes." Peter says smirking reaching out to hold her hand, lightly stroking his thumb over her knuckles. "So how do you feel?" He asks quietly.

"About what?" She questions.

"About living here, with me. Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. Living with you and being with all our friends is the best thing in my life."

"Do you miss your family?"

"Sometimes." She answers sincerely. "Mostly just my mom and Lyle, but sometimes I miss my dad too. Is that wrong?"

"No. He's still your father; he took care of you and loved you. And you loved him; it's only natural for you to miss them."

"I do miss them, but I love my life here, with you." She squeezes his hand. "If I had to choose between them and you, you know I'd stay with you right?"

"Claire you don't need to say that."

"It's true. My life is here now. I'm happy." She insists.

"I just wanted to make sure. Sometimes you look so sad." He replies, trailing off.

"It's hard wondering if they even remember me. Knowing that most likely I'll never see them again. But that was my decision, and I stand by it." She leans back in her chair and gives him a bright smile. "Now no more serious talk! It's my birthday!"

Peter returns her smile with a crooked grin and they spend the rest of the meal in easy conversation. When they leave the restaurant Peter checks his watch and informs Claire that they have two hours before they meet Mohinder.

"It's beautiful out. Do you want to take a walk around Central Park?" Claire asks.

"Your wish is my command." Peter agrees, giving her a slight bow. Claire laughs and links her arm through his and they spend the next two hours walking through the city enjoying the sites and each other's company.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay don't shoot! I know I've been an awful writer, letting this story sit dormant for so long. I'm really sorry, I have letting stories sit unfinished, but truthfully I forgot all about it. I mean reality hit, and then I didn't enjoy season 2, so the muse wasn't there. But now, this season has been so awesome that hopefully the muse will be back.

So here's the deal. This is the last chapter that I had already written before I was lost to the real world. So I am planning in the near future to sit down, reread the whole thing, and pick up with the storyline that I have going.

I'm going to make the story AU, and it is going to continue to take place as if it was still season one. There are a couple things I want to tie up, but the story hopefully won't be too much longer, depending on what I've already done, that way we get it wrapped up and possibly move on.

But anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has stuck with me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

At almost exactly 5:30 Peter and Claire arrive at Isaac's door.

"So what do you think Mohinder has come up with?" She asks excitedly.

"I have no idea. Whatever it is, it must be interesting, otherwise he wouldn't have called us over here right away." Peter answers, reaching out to knock loudly on the door. He cringes when he hears the sound of falling objects and running feet, wishing his friends could be less conspicuous. He glances at Claire and is relieved to see she's too busy looking at the city lights to pay attention to the noises coming from within the apartment.

The door is pulled open an inch by DL who is shaking his head and looking at the room behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Claire asks, trying to peer around the older man.

"Just the usual." DL answers with a grin before throwing the door open wide.

"Surprise!"

Claire's eyes light up as she takes in the motley crew standing around the room. Hiro has donned a traditional pointed birthday hat and after giving Claire a quick hug, returns to arguing with Ando about the necessity of the aforementioned hat. Ando shakes his head quickly pointing to Hiro's hat and continues to argue animatedly.

Niki steps forward to give Claire a hug, "Happy birthday girlfriend."

"Thanks, this is so amazing, thank you guys so much." Claire looks around the room, turning and pauses at Peter. "Thank you." She mouths, and Peter responds with a crooked grin before taking her hand and leading her further into the room.

Hiro has given up on getting Ando to wear the birthday hat, and has moved on to better prey. Micah and Matt eagerly agree to put on the goofy hat, while DL phases each time Hiro attempts to place the cardboard on his head.

"Do I look like a man who would wear a paper hat?" He finally asks. Hiro looks at him a moment questioningly.

"But tradition." He murmurs, then shakes his head. "Okay, no hat." DL smiles as Hiro moves on to his next victim, Nathan.

"Flying man! Have a hat!" He says with a big smile, trying to hand Nathan the hat.

"Oh no, you are not getting me to put one of those things on." He says backing away from the Japanese man. "Peter, I was here, I said surprise and happy birthday, now I'm going home."

"Nathan." Peter says, reaching out to grab his brother's arm. He pulls Nathan to the side, watching as Mohinder catches Claire in a conversation about her abilities.

"You promised you would give her a chance that you would get to know her."

"I did as I promised, I'm here, and I played nice. But, your cheerleader is still jailbait, even if it's only in the moral sense." Nathan pauses and looks around the room as the crowd around Claire grows. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you about her. She's legal, my people say even if it does get out, it will only be a small scandal, easily handled. So this time Peter, I'll give you some rope. Just try not to hang yourself with it."

"Nathan!" Peter hisses, watching his older brother slip out the door.

"Is everything okay?" Claire asks quietly coming to stand beside him.

Peter smiles down at her, and puts an arm around her shoulders to hug her close. "Of course it is." He answers.

"Good!" Claire brightens. "Because, since it's my birthday, there's something I want you to do for me." She continues in a low voice.

"Oh yea?" Peter asks, leaning closer. "And what would that be?"

"Wear this!" She pipes, holding up one of Hiro's paper hats.

"Now Claire, is that really necessary? I mean we have decorations, and seeing as how the apartment isn't plastered in pink crepe I take it Niki was able to keep Hiro in control, and we have cake. Do we really need hats?"

"Well." She starts, and gives him a pout. "I really want to see you wear it, I mean it's my birthday, and it's the only first birthday I'll have here in New York." She leans forward to press against his chest and looks up at him with puppy eyes. Peter can't tear his eyes away from her pleading ones and groans.

"You do not play fair." He says, before snatching the hat out of her hands and placing it on his head. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." She answers with a big smile, before abandoning him with the hat to rejoin Isaac, who is watching Hiro once again try to tempt Ando into putting on the hat.

"As much fun as watching this is, I think we should move on to presents." Matt says dryly.

"You guys got me presents?" Claire asks excitedly looking around the loft.

"Of course we did." Niki answers, turning Claire to face a table off to the corner of the room where wrapped packages are stacked high.

"You guys. Thank you so much. You didn't have to do all this for me."

"Of course we did, cheerleader Claire. It is your birthday, a very important day." Hiro answers. "Come, see what you got!" He says happily leading Claire to the table.

The group crowds around to watch Claire open her gifts. Peter watches her fondly as she exclaims over each gift. Peter glances around the room before catching Matt's eye.

'Did Claude show?' he asks the mind-reader.

'No, but then again, for all we know he's watching in the corner.' Matt answers.

Peter shakes his head, and turns his attention back to Claire, unaware of the invisible blonde man in the corner, who watches the proceedings with a close eye.

* * *

"Thank you so much for tonight you guys." Claire says fondly as she and Peter say their goodnights to the rest. "I'll never forget it." She hugs everyone goodbye in turn, before following the package laden Peter out the door.

"You are amazing." Claire says happily hugging Peter around the waist as they walk down the street.

"Because I am all powerful?" He asks with a grin looking down at her.

"All powerful? We'll see about that." She laughs lightly smacking him on the arm, before returning her arm to its place around his waist. "I mean tonight. That was so sweet of you to set it up."

"Well, the guys wanted to make your birthday special, so we all took part in the planning." He answers self-consciously. Claire smiles at him as they hail a cab to take them back to Peter's apartment. Once inside, Claire closes the door behind them and follows Peter into the living room where he dumps her gifts on one of the nearby chairs.

"Do you want to know something else that I know?" Claire asks, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. "I know that a modest someone, is the person who was the true leader setting this party up." She continues, smiling when she hears Peter mutter under his breath about Niki being a traitor. "While I am grateful for the party, and I hope this doesn't make me sound insanely selfish, but I also happened to notice that there wasn't a present from you on that table."

Peter grins and steps over to stand in front of her. "Well I did plan your party. Isn't that good enough?" He asks raising a brow, hooking a finger on the waistband of her skirt. "On top of that, I had to spend half the night with a cone shaped cardboard hat on my head." He continues leaning close enough that Claire can feel his breath on her neck.

Claire bites her lip, torn between laughter at the memory and awareness of how close they are to each other. "That is true." She begins thoughtfully, taking in the man in front of her and drawing in a quick breath. Deciding that maturity is the rule of the night, she carefully answers. "That is true. That party was one of the best gifts I've ever been given." She leans forward a bit, closing the space between their bodies to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."

The feel of her warm lips against his cheek is almost enough to send Peter over the edge. His hands drop to Claire's hips, pulling their bodies even closer together. Claire's surprised eyes shoot up to his, before lowering to lock on his lips. Her tongue darts out to touch the corner of her lips, and Peter's eyes automatically track the movement. He pulls her infinitesimally closer so their gazes meet again.

The shrill ringing jars the silence and Peter curses as he tears his gaze from hers to pull out his phone. Claire jumps at the noise and takes a step back.

"It's late, I should probably get some sleep." She says, hurrying past Peter and into the bedroom. Peter watches her retreating back before bringing the phone to his ear.

"What is it Nathan?"

* * *

Just before midnight, Claire wakes up to the feather light touch on her cheek. Her eyes shoot open and she's about to throw an arm out to attack whoever is in the room with her, when a familiar voice stops her.

"Shh, it's just me." Comes Peter's whisper from above her. It takes a moment for Claire's eyes to adjust to the darkness before she can make out Peter's form kneeling on the floor next to her. "Your birthday's almost over and it's time for one last gift." He says standing up and reaching out a hand to pull her into a sitting position on the bed. Claire pulls herself up higher to lean against the headboard, listening to Peter's soft footsteps cross the room. A moment later light fills the room and he returns to the bed carrying a flat wrapped box. Claire grins as he sits down on the bed across from her and holds the box out with a grin.

"You are such a liar Peter Petrelli! You got me a gift!"

"Happy birthday." He says softly, watching Claire daintily remove the wrapping paper to reveal a black jewelry box. She opens it slowly and gasps when a white gold heart shaped locket with roses engraved around the border and three diamonds going diagonally across winks up at her.

"Open it." Peter encourages. Claire carefully pulls the locket out of its case and skims her finger along its side to find the latch. She pushes on it to release it and slowly pulls the locket open. There are two pictures inside. On the left is a picture of her and Peter taken a few weeks ago when they had gone to the park with the Sanders. The second picture and Peter's accompanying words brings tears to Claire's eyes. "We can be your family too." He whispers clasping a hand over hers. Claire returns her gaze to the second picture, where the smiling faces of all the Heroes, look up at her.

"Peter, it's beautiful." She whispers, leaning forward to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, this means so much to me."

"Come on; let's see how it looks on you." Peter says standing up to move behind her on the bed. He holds out his hand for the locket, and Claire lifts her hair off her neck to move it out of the way, while Peter attaches the necklace. "All set, check it out." He says a moment later. Claire drops her hair back down and bounds off the bed to look in the mirror. She turns her head this way and that to watch the light reflect off the diamonds in the locket.

"It's beautiful." She whispers again, smiling broadly. Peter comes to stand behind her, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders while they stare at each other in the mirror. Almost as if in a dream Peter leans his head down, just as Claire tilts hers up and their lips meet. It lasts only a second before Peter pulls back looking into Claire's eyes questioningly. She answers by turning to fully face him, before twining her arms around his neck, pulling his head back down so that his lips could meet hers. He drops his hands to her waist as they share one sweet kiss after another, their kisses getting deeper and deeper each time. Claire opens her mouth with a sigh when she feels Peter's tongue against her lips, begging entrance. Their tongues clash together as Peter drops one hand to her hip and the other cups her ass while Claire tightens her hold around his neck. They continue to kiss each other like they're drowning and the other's lips are their salvation. Peter reaches a hand under Claire's shirt to rest it against the soft skin of her back. When they finally break apart for air, Peter leans his head down so their foreheads are touching. Claire stands on her tiptoes again, while snaking one hand up his shirt to skim across his abs. She sighs happily when Peter releases her lips to bestow light nips and kisses down her neck. She pulls his head back up so their lips meet again, kissing him deeply. She's pulling on his shirt to try to pull it over his head, when he breaks their kiss and steps back suddenly.

"Claire we can't go too fast." He says quietly.

"We aren't." She argues. "We've been living together for a month and have been attracted to each other for almost as long, what's wrong with wanting this?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting this." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to screw this up."

"You were doing a fine job of not screwing it up until a minute ago." She says.

"I don't want to rush this, what we have, our friendship is the most important thing in my life and I don't want to rush you, rush this and in the process ruin what we already have. Do you understand?" He asks, stepping forward so close that their chests are almost touching.

"But Peter we weren't rushing."

"If we kept going I would've had you flat on your back in the middle of that bed within minutes. It best that we stopped when we did."

"And what makes you think that wasn't exactly what I wanted?" She asks looking up at him. Peter groans and drops his forehead down to hers.

"I have a shitty track record with relationships. I just want to do this one right."

"I trust your judgment." Claire concedes. "As long as you don't take it inordinately slow. I'm not a little girl, I know what I want and I want you."

"I want you too. I just want everything to be perfect." He returns kissing her lightly on the lips. Claire refrains from mentioning that this moment seemed pretty perfect to her and instead settles on,

"Stay with me tonight?" She asks hopefully and seeing his nod, takes him by the hand to lead him to the bed, shutting off the light on the way. She crawls onto her side, while Peter crawls over her to his side, before pulling her body against his so that her back fits to his front. Peter throws one arm protectively over her stomach and fits one leg between hers. Claire smiles as she feels him wrap himself protectively around her, enjoying how well their bodies fit together. He leans over to give her one last kiss, before whispering goodnight as they settle down to go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Peter and Claire continue to straddle the line between friends and lovers for the following two weeks. Though to Claire's relief, Peter hasn't returned to sleeping on the couch, and instead continues to sleep at her side. As much as she enjoys their closeness at night, Claire hates to see how much Peter's powers affect him and how much closer Sylar is coming to them again. Tonight Claire lies awake listening to Peter's heartbreaking mumblings about the different people Sylar has killed in his effort to find their group. She finally starts to drift off, trying to put the thoughts to the back of her mind, just as Peter's mutterings come to an abrupt stop. Before she even realizes what is happening, Peter jumps on top of her, his fists holding her shoulders down and his knees on either side of her hips as he crouches over her menacingly. Claire raises her shocked eyes to his, quickly noting the vague stare.

"Peter? Peter you have to wake up!" She says loudly, her hands coming to rest on his cheeks.

"Peter you're safe. You're at home, Sylar isn't here and you need to wake up!" She tries again when his fists get tighter on her shoulders. Claire bucks beneath Peter to throw him off balance when he gasps, his eyes alert as he looks down at her. Before he can move to roll off of her, Claire feels the evidence of his instant arousal at their position and she wraps her right leg around his hip to hold him in place. The two stare at each other in silence as Claire gives Peter an encouraging smile, rubbing her calf along his leg.

"You're okay. Everything is okay." She says confidently, trying to take the terror out of his eyes, as she rubs her calf up and down on his leg, just as her leg begins its second trip up, Peter's lips swoop down to meet hers. Claire eagerly returns the kiss, running her fingers through his hair as their tongues tangle. She groans as Peter's lips trail from her mouth down the line of her neck, and tightens her leg around him to hold him closer as she gasps at the sensations that are wrecking havoc on her body. Peter kisses his way back up her neck to nibble her earlobe before returning his lips to hers. When they finally break apart, Claire looks up at her bedmate a little dazed.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but that's not exactly the reaction I was expecting when I woke you up." She says with a hesitant grin.

Peter blushes and gently removes her leg from around his hip to roll back over to his side of the bed.

"I'm sorry." He says, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not." Claire answers, turning on her side to face him, propping her head up on her elbow. "You okay?"

"I just needed to reconnect with goodness you know?" He answers, absently playing with the necklace around her neck. "He's getting closer again, back on the hunt for us, and his mind is so dark, so evil, and you're all that is good and light, my angel. I just had to reconnect with that, distance myself from his evil."

Claire blushes happily at Peter's comparison for a moment before turning back to the situation at hand.

"Can you tell how close he is?"

"He's in the city. And he's actively searching for us. We'll have to be extra careful. I don't know how long he'll keep looking this time." Peter says running a hand worriedly through his hair. He stares at the room unseeing for a few minutes before turning onto his side to face Claire, slowly pulling her into his arms so they face each other, his knee coming to rest between her legs. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you Claire." He whispers into her ear smiling at her whispered "I know." before slowly falling back to sleep.

* * *

Since his dreams about Sylar have gotten stronger, Peter doesn't want to leave Claire alone in the apartment when he has to work, so on those days, Peter drops Claire off at Isaac's to hang out with the boys and watch as they practice their powers in preparation for the possible battle with Sylar.

Today Micah is off from school and is spending the day in the apartment as well, watching with amusement as Hiro practices teleporting himself and a thoroughly freaked out Ando throughout the room. He looks over to the silent cheerleader on the couch across from him, who is absently watching Isaac's white stare as he slowly paints.

"Is everything okay Claire?" Micah asks quietly, so none of the others will overhear.

"Just thinking." She answers with a sad smile.

"About what?"

"My parents."

"The ones in Texas?" Micah asks, thinking about the man in the horned-rimmed glasses who raised Claire, only to become the cause of her flight to New York.

"Yes, and no. I mean, they raised me, but I was really thinking about my birth parents. I mean after meeting all of you guys, it makes me wonder who they were, and if they had abilities or not."

"I can try to find them for you." Micah offers helpfully after a silent moment.

"Really?" Claire asks, her eyes lighting up with hope.

"Sure, if your birth mother had you in a hospital and filled out the birth certificate, then it is on file somewhere. Even if it was locked after your adoption, if it exists I can find it." He answers already making his way over the computer, and running his hand over the keyboard as window after window pops up onto the screen. After a few minutes of searching, he calls Claire over.

"I think I found it!"

"You did?" Claire asks cautiously, coming to stand behind his shoulder.

"I think so. Are you sure you want to see this?"

"Yes. I'm sure." She answers leaning forward to better see the screen. Micah pulls up the birth certificate he found. "Claire Gordon, weight 6 pounds, 2 ounces, mother, Meredith Gordon." Claire reads and then frowns. "There's no father listed. It's blank." She reads through the other articles Micah has pulled up, including the one about the fire that supposedly killed her. She leans back from the computer and returns to her spot on the couch.

"Wow." She whispers to herself looking a little shell shocked. At just that moment Peter walks in the door after his shift, and heads straight for Claire. He notes her lost expression and drops to his knees in front of her.

"Hey." He says softly. "What's wrong?"

"Micah found my birth mother." Claire answers quietly.

"Really?" Peter asks, keeping his expression neutral as he tried to decipher her reaction to the news. He turns to look back at the boy, who nods in agreement to his unasked question. "And?" Peter prods, lightly nudging her knee.

"It just is weird you know. I mean I always knew I was adopted, but this makes it real. Like there was this woman out there somewhere who was my mother. There are just so many questions I want to ask. What was she like, what was her life like, what happened to her?" Claire says raising her eyes to meet Peter's gaze. Peter reaches out to give her hand a comforting squeeze, not knowing what to say.

"You have her name now and you can do whatever you want with that information. If you want to find her, then we'll go and find her, and you can ask her anything you want. Or if you just want to forget about it, and move on with the life you have here, then we can do that too." He finally says, giving her hand another squeeze, glad to see the smile start to return to her eyes. "You okay?" He asks a moment later.

"Yea, I am." She says, pulling him up to sit on the couch beside her, snuggling into his side.

"Ah Peter, good, you're here." Mohinder says coming out of the back room, just as Isaac's eyes clear and he begins to study the prophetic painting with a critical eye.

"Guys, come look at this." Isaac says suddenly motioning for the others to join him. Peter jumps up from the couch to join Matt, Isaac, and Mohinder as they study the painting in front of them.

"That is very interesting." Mohinder breathes.

"Does this mean?" Matt begins, pointing to something in the painting, then stops when Peter shakes his head meaningfully and looks behind him to where Claire and Micah are leaning forward to listen in.

Hiro and Ando move closer to the painting. "The bad man is coming soon." Hiro finally says, exchanging a dark look with Ando.

Claire and Micah continue to look on with interest, becoming more then a little annoyed at being excluded from the impromptu meeting.

"How soon?" Claire finally asks craning her neck to try to see over the men's heads.

Peter detaches himself from the others and crosses the room to return to her side.

"We can't tell yet." He says quickly. "It's just showing him in the city, which we already knew." Claire shoots him the _'I don't believe that's it for a minute'_ look, but holds her silence.

"Come on, it's late. We should get home." Peter continues, reaching over to pick up Claire's bag. He shoots a look to Matt over her head before guiding Claire out of the apartment and into the cold Manhattan night air. Claire glances back and catches a glimpse of Matt talking to Isaac and pointing to the painting and then gesturing to the back room.

* * *

Three days pass and after a long day at Isaac's, Claire decides that it's time to move her relationship with Peter forward. Since Isaac's painting last week, Peter has spent everyday locked in a room with Matt and Mohinder as the three of them try to figure out Sylar's next move and try to prepare different plans of attack in response to the practically unknown villain. Niki, DL, Hiro, and Ando come in and out of the room as different ideas strike them, yet to Claire's annoyance she is continually excluded from the 'war room'.

Tonight, the two are silent as they enter the dark apartment and Claire moves past Peter to slip into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. Peter notes her unusual action, but continues on to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He's leaning against the counter, staring out the window, thinking about what is to come in the days ahead when he hears the sound of clothing brushing up against the door frame. He looks up to see Claire leaning against the door smiling at him. She crooks her finger, and Peter has no choice but to obey the siren's call. He moves slowly towards her and comes to a stop in front of her, their bodies' only inches apart. Claire reaches out and hooks her finger around the collar of his shirt pulling him closer so that they bodies are pressed together from chest to hip.

"Claire." Peter breaths, shaking his head slightly. Claire raises her fingers to his lips.

"No. Enough doom and gloom. I know you're keeping secrets from me. I know Sylar is getting closer to us, and that it's only a matter of days before he finds us. I know that it's likely that some, if not all of us will not survive the battle." She takes a deep breath and pulls him a fraction of an inch closer. "So let's have tonight. We deserve to have this night, that way if we die tomorrow at least we have tonight to take with us." She says passionately before leaning up to replace her fingers on Peter's lips with her lips. She kisses him gently at first, feeling his resistance fail as his hands come up to hold tightly to her hips. Peter deepens their kiss his tongue reaching out to stroke over hers, enjoying the feel of Claire's hands in his hair. Peter moves his lips down her neck as he lifts Claire in his arms and presses her back against the wall.

Claire gasps at the feel of the cool wall on her back and wraps her legs tightly around Peter's hips as he continues to suckle at her neck. Claire pulls Peter's head back from her neck to throw her shirt over her head, revealing the black bra she had bought on their first shopping trip together. Peter groans when he catches sight of the lingerie and moves his lips to her collarbone as Claire whimpers in need and pulls at his shirt. Peter presses her tighter against the wall with his hips as his lips release her collarbone to pull his shirt over his head. Peter runs his lips along the skin just above her bra line as Claire pulls his head up to meet her lips.

They kiss deeply as Peter runs his hands up and down Claire's bare arms, raising goosebumps along her skin. Claire runs her hands along his shoulders and groans in frustration when her position prevents her from reaching farther down.

"Peter, the bed." She whispers urgently, pulling on his hair to get his attention. Peter glances at her in confusion and then across the apartment with dawning understanding.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I'm sure." She replies confidently and leans down to kiss him again, as Peter tightens his arms around her waist to carry her into the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Claire wakes up to the dim glow of the sunrise. She turns to reach out next to her for Peter and feels the cold sheets. She sits up in bed, looking around the quiet room for her missing lover.

"Peter?" She calls out softly, wrapping the sheet around her as she pads out into the hallway. She spies him staring out the window at the city below them. She steps up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his bare back, feeling his muscles move as he reacts to her nearness.

"It's today isn't it?" She asks quietly.

Peter's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows deeply before giving a slow nod.

"Does everyone else know?" She asks, pressing a kiss to his back.

"Everyone who is willing to fight." He answers absently, turning in her arms so that they are facing each other.

"We should get dressed. Everyone is meeting at Isaac's in an hour to prepare." He continues, leaning down to give her a deep kiss, before releasing her. Claire nods understanding the need to get on with the day and returns to the bedroom to pick out clothes for the battle later today. Peter follows her into the room as he gathers his own clothes and then continues to follow her to the bathroom.

Claire reaches out to turn on the hot water, when she feels Peter's heat behind her. She turns to face him, blushing when his eyes glance down at the loose knot holding the sheet in place. He reaches up and fiddles with the knot, his eyes searching hers for permission. Claire raises her hand to place it on top of his, as Peter pulls the knot loose. Claire feels the cool air of the bathroom on her skin as Peter's lips meet hers. She fumbles with the ties on his sweatpants, nervousness of the coming day making her clumsy, yet unwilling to break their kiss to see what she was doing. Peter replaces her hands with his own and quickly slips out of the pants before picking her up and stepping under the warm spray of the shower.

* * *

After a quick breakfast in which the two of them fiddled with their food more than actually eating anything, Claire and Peter arrive at Isaac's.

Isaac, Hiro, Ando, and Mohinder are already leaning over a table in the center of the room that has a map spread out across it. Matt is a few feet away on the phone with Audrey trying to convince her to hold her people until after they have Sylar contained.

"Are the Sander's coming?" Claire asks, noting the family's absence.

"They called; they were running a little late." Isaac answers, giving them a small smile as a greeting before returning his attention to the map before them.

"What is it?" Claire asks leaving Peter's side to walk closer.

"A map of Kirby Plaza." Peter answers coming to stand beside her at the table.

"Is that where he'll be?"

"Yes." Isaac answers, pointing to the painting he drew earlier in the week that has finally been taken out of hiding. Claire moves over to look at the painting and can barely hold in her gasp of horror. On the canvas in front of her are the bodies of all of her friends with a man in shadow, holding a bloody and screaming Claire, standing above them. She notes the clock on the top right corner, but her eyes are continually drawn to the carnage in front of her.

"We're trying to make sure this particular painting doesn't come true." Peter says quietly from behind her. "This is why I didn't tell you Claire." He says reaching forward to squeeze her hand. Before Claire can reply, Mohinder makes his way over to the couple.

"Claire, before tonight, there is one last test I wish to run, if you are willing." Mohinder asks cautiously.

Claire nods her agreement and steps closer to the scientist. "What do you need?"

"Just a vial of blood. I wish to see if your blood has the ability to heal those other then yourself."

Mohinder directs Claire to the kitchen as he goes to his lab for the necessary supplies. Claire grabs Peter's hand pulling him away from the map to accompany her to the kitchen.

"Do you think it will work?" Claire asks shyly after they sit down at the table.

"Your blood?"

"Yes. Do you think it can be used to heal other people?"

"It would make sense, if your power works through your blood fixing injured tissues and organs, then in theory it should work on anyone."

"Good." Claire says, sitting back in her chair. "It's nice to know my power can be of some use to someone other than myself."

"Given our past history, I would say your power has been of use to someone other than yourself already." Peter answers.

Claire gives a short burst of nervous giggling just as Mohinder walks into the room, Hiro trailing excitedly behind him, with Ando nervously bringing up the rear.

"Cheerleader Claire! I am going to test your blood!" Hiro gushes, seating himself next to Claire. Ando leans against the counter, mumbling to himself when Peter laughs.

"It's okay Ando. Hiro hasn't upset anyone enough that they'd do him any lasting harm." Peter says to the Japanese man. Hiro looks between his friend and Peter in confusion, then shakes his head deciding that the mission at hand is more important than wondering what Ando was worried about.

Mohinder kneels down next to Claire, a piece of rubber tubing in one hand and a needle in the other. He ties the tubing tightly around Claire's upper arm, and then taps against her inner elbow to raise the vein. He then quickly inserts the needle and draws a vial of blood, as Hiro watches in amazement as the small wound instantly heals.

"My turn!" He cries out gleefully, holding out his arm expectantly.

"Are you sure Hiro, if this doesn't work, you will go into tonight's battle injured."

"A true warrior can battle anything. I am ready." Hiro answers seriously then negates it by waving his arm under Mohinder's nose.

Mohinder sighs good naturedly and prepares a second needle. He pulls some of Claire's blood into the syringe and then leans towards the Japanese man.

"You're just giving him her whole blood?" Peter interrupts. "What about blood type mismatching?"

"I am hoping that Claire's blood will just heal the site of the wound and not cause any reaction. But there is no way to tell for sure without the test."

"Is this the best time for a test then? What is something happens to Hiro?" Ando asks from behind them.

"I will be fine. I want to test the blood." Hiro says, holding out his arm again.

"If you are sure." Mohinder begins, glancing at Peter, before turning gaze to Hiro.

"I am sure." Hiro states firmly.

Mohinder picks up the scalpel and turns Hiro's arm over. He makes a small incision on the fleshy part of his arm and then quickly picks up the needle and injects the younger man with Claire's blood. The room is silent as the five people lean over Hiro's arm and watch in amazement as the broken skin knits back together.

"Yatta!" Hiro yells, jumping to his feet and throwing his arms in the air, happily showing off the healed skin to Ando.

"A little excited about our impending doom?" Isaac asks dryly entering the kitchen after Hiro's shout.

"Just a successful experiment." Mohinder explains. "Claire, I thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." Claire answers smiling, before turning her attention to Peter, who is peering keenly at Hiro's arm.

"It is amazing." He says, turning his attention back to her, as Hiro begins to chat excitedly to Ando in Japanese.

Most of the group makes their way back into the main room of the apartment, while Mohinder adds this latest finding to his notebook. It is quiet in the outer room, most of the heroes either sitting in silence, staring out into space, or studying the map of Kirby Plaza, when there's a knock on the door. Before anyone can get up to answer it, DL phases through. He turns to open the door behind him, moving to the side for Niki and Micah to enter the apartment.

"Sorry we're late. We had to contact Micah's school to get him a pass for his absence today and it was this whole big thing." Niki explained as she and DL walked to the table. Claire smiles sadly at the small reminder of normal life.

"So what's the plan?" DL asks.

"Ando, Micah, Isaac and Claire are staying here and the rest of us leave for Kirby plaza at nightfall. If Isaac's painting proves to be accurate then Sylar will make his appearance around eight o'clock." Just as Mohinder finishes his sentence two people voice loud protestations.

"What do you mean I'm staying here?" Claire yells out, turning to glare at Peter.

"I'm coming with you guys." Isaac says quietly, but firmly looking around the room. "If nothing else, I can distract him, give you guys a better chance to get one over on him."

At once loud arguments fill the room.

"Isaac your powers can't protect you against him! You'll be a sitting duck!" Niki argues.

"Claire you'll be safe here!" Peter returns.

"I can help you!" Claire counters. Peter opens his mouth to reply, then glancing at the others swiftly pulls Claire a few feet away for privacy.

"Claire you saw the painting. You cannot be there, I wouldn't be able to survive if I knew Sylar captured you."

"He won't capture me. You won't let him." Claire replies confidently.

"Claire, he's already killed me once, and as much as I've come to control my powers, he may still be more powerful then me. And as soon as he sees you, you're going to be the one thing he wants. Can you imagine what would happen if he stole your power? No one would be able to stop him!"

"Peter I will not sit here and wait to find out who is coming home. I want to be there to fight, to help you!"

"Claire you won't be a help if I'm spending the whole battle worrying about you!"

"Then don't worry about me! I can take care of myself!"

Peter opens his mouth in shock and then pulls Claire to him in a fierce hug.

"How can you tell me not to worry about you? After everything has happened, you still don't understand." He mumbles against the top of her head. "I can't lose you. You're everything to me." He breathes into her ear, pressing a light kiss just behind the curve of her ear.

"You're not going to lose me. Remember when we met in Odessa. You came to Texas without any powers, with no clue what you were coming up against. All you had was the idea that you had to 'save the cheerleader to save the world'. And you did it." She kisses him lightly on the lips as she pulls back. "And now it's time for that cheerleader to return the favor."

Peter sighs, part of him wishing her could teleport Claire back to their apartment where she'd be safe from all this, but at the same time realizing that was impossible because if he took her away from the fight, she'd never forgive him.

Peter takes Claire's hand gently in his as they walk back into the main room, where the others are still arguing with Isaac about his decision to accompany them to Kirby Plaza.

"It's his decision." Peter says wearily, tightening his hold on Claire's hand. "If you want to help, we shouldn't try to stop you." Peter tells Isaac.

"Does this newfound understanding that people can make their own decisions extend beyond me?" The painter asks, nodding towards Peter and Claire's entwined hands.

"I'm coming too." Claire answers, glancing around the room as if daring the others to contradict her. No one voices an objection to her glare, just as a knock on the door breaks the tense silence.

Micah, glad to get away tension in the room leaps up to pull open the door. He backs quickly away, turning to look fearfully at his parents as three figures fill the doorway.

Claire looks up at the door, dropping Peter's hand in shock.

"Dad." She breathes, as the man in horned rimmed glasses steps through the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Dad?" Claire whispers, clutching Peter's arm as the man who raised her steps through the door, revealing the Haitian and blonde woman behind him.

"Claire." HRG says taking a step closer to his daughter. Peter pulls Claire behind him, protecting her with his body as he raises his hand towards the older man.

"Stay away from her." He hisses, his tone causing the other heroes to come to stand at his side.

"Claire, you know I'd never hurt you." HRG pleads, ignoring Peter to look at his daughter.

"Never hurt me?" Claire cries, moving out from behind Peter to face her father. "You tried to take my memories! You took away Zach's memories! Mom's memories! How is that not hurting me?"

"It was to protect you!" HRG uncharacteristically bursts out. "When the danger came to Odessa, we got you out to safety, but now the danger is here so it is time for you to go home." He finishes in an even tone.

"What do you mean 'we got you out'?" Claire asks, looking towards the Haitian suspiciously. "You never took his memories did you? You played me this entire time?"

"It was for the best." The Haitian says softly. Peter tries to listen to the newcomers' thoughts, but realizes he can hear nothing. He turns to look at Matt, and meets his confused gaze and the cop shakes his head.

"What have you done to us?" Peter asks, glaring.

"_I _have done nothing to you. It's my friend here. He's making sure this meeting doesn't get out of hand. I can't have my Claire getting hurt you understand."

"I am not _your _Claire!" She bursts out, trying desperately to keep the tears that are welling in her eyes from falling. "You lied to me!" She accuses the Haitian. "I trusted you!"

"Well apparently he could not be totally trusted, as I later learned, but it did work out in the end." HRG murmurs.

"Who are you?" Niki asks, gesturing to the silent woman.

"Meredith Gordon."

HRG gestures to Meredith and then brings his attention back to Claire. "She's your mother."

"What?" Claire screeches. "I can't believe this! Sylar is here, the battle is tonight, and you dump all this on me now?" She angrily glares around the room. "I can't deal with this right now; I have more important things to think about." She releases Peter's arm, preparing to slam her way into one of the other rooms.

"Meredith is here to take you home Claire. You won't be here when Sylar shows up." HRG states.

At his words, Claire stops and sneers, "I am not leaving."

"It's for your safety Claire, for everyone's safety. With your power Sylar will be invincible. We cannot allow you to fall into his hands. You need to come home where it is safe. And once this is over, we'll start again."

"We're aware of that." Peter says, having heard enough. "It's already been decided, Claire can help us, and she wants to help us. She can make her own decisions, no matter how much we want her to be out of harm's way." He adds, remembering his argument with the former cheerleader just minutes before.

"How about we all sit down and talk about this rationally?" Mohinder suggests, gesturing. Claire silently slips out of the room while the others are seating themselves. Peter notes her absence, and stations himself in the doorway.

"So you're here to take Claire home?" Matt asks.

"Yes, Meredith and the Haitian will accompany her to make sure she gets there safely, while I will join you at Kirby Plaza to bring Sylar into custody."

"Well I already see a few flaws in that plan." DL murmurs softly to his wife.

"How do you know about Kirby Plaza?" Isaac asks.

"I have my ways." HRG says, just as Peter speaks up.

"Claire is staying with us." Peter says firmly.

"She is not safe here." HRG argues. "And if Sylar…"

"I know what will happen if Sylar gets her. We can protect her." Peter interrupts.

"Claire will be very useful during the battle." Mohinder adds.

"What do you mean?" HRG asks.

"Her blood. It not only heals her, but if injected into a wounded person, it will heal them as well. It will be very useful."

"Take some of her blood with you then." Meredith says.

"Some maternal instincts there." Isaac says under his breath.

"No! She's not some machine that you can just pick and choose what you want from!" Peter says angrily, stepping forward to glare at HRG. "You want to protect Claire, fine! I understand what you're trying to do, not your methods, but the thought behind them. But I promised Claire I would protect her, and I will do everything in my power to do so. She doesn't feel safe with you, so no matter what you say or do, I will die before I let you take her away from me."

"She is my daughter!" HRG yells back jumping to his feet. "This is what is best for her. To go home to her family." He finishes softly.

"How do I know I even have a family to go home to?" Claire asks returning to the room. "Will they actually know who I am, or have you taken their memories too?"

"Your mother and brother think you have been traveling to celebrate your graduation. You send a postcard every week."

The other heroes stare at the man, shocked at the lengths he has taken.

"Great, this is great." Claire grumbles, standing beside Peter. "My whole life has been a lie, because of you. And now I'm just trying to pick up the pieces and start again. Please don't take that away from me."

Noah Bennet shares a look with his partner then glances over at Meredith.

"How about a compromise?"

"We're listening." Peter answers glancing at Claire.

"Claire will be allowed to come to Kirby Plaza. But not be in the main line of fire. She'll stay out of the way with Meredith, safe. The Haitian and I will be in position to capture Sylar."

Peter looks around him at the others. Niki and DL are conferring together, while Ando and Hiro argue in the corner.

"Quick question." Isaac suddenly interrupts. "If he's at the plaza with us, how is anyone going to defeat Sylar if they can't use their powers?" He asks, pointing to the Haitian.

"We will be far enough away that his power will not affect you, but close enough to move in when the time is right."

* * *

A few minutes before eight o'clock the heroes arrive at Kirby Plaza. Bennet and Haitian had left the apartment an hour before to get themselves in position and to avoid being seen by Sylar.

Meredith stands slightly to the side watching the others say their goodbyes and prepare for the battle ahead. Claire goes around the group, hugging everyone, feeling despair at the thought that in the next few hours, some of them may not be returning. When she comes to Peter, she takes his hand and pulls him slightly to the side.

"I don't like this. I want to fight at your side. To protect you." She says, tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

"You're always with me." Peter answers softly, lifting his hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing at one of the escaped drops. He watches her silently for a moment.

"I love you." He finally says, his eyes meeting hers. "I think I loved you from the moment I met you in that hallway. We're going to beat Sylar. We're going to win, because I love you and we're going to be together."

"I love you." Claire whispers leaning up to kiss him softly. "Come back to me."

"Always." Peter answers, giving her a deep kiss, a goodbye kiss.

He leads Claire over to Meredith, and then stands and watches as the two women walk to the side of one of the buildings where they will be hiding during the battle. He raises his hand in farewell when Claire glances back at him before returning to the rest of the group, never noticing the blonde man standing off to the side, just out of sight.

* * *

It is dark when Sylar finally arrives. His entrance is silent, the only indication of his presence being the darkening lights from the lampposts as he passes by.

The heroes are spread throughout the plaza. Peter stands in the center, prepared to meet Sylar head on. When the other man emerges from the shadows, Peter stretches out his hand before him.

"Enough Sylar." He calls out, holding his hand up higher. "You have done enough, and it's time that you're stopped!"

"You think you're going to be the one to stop me?" Sylar asks with a harsh laugh. "I thought I killed you?" He questions, moving closer for a better look. "That it interesting, I wonder how it works."

"You're not going to find out."

"She had something to do with it didn't she? The cheerleader in Texas, the blonde. She was the one I was looking for. The one who heals. What an interesting power, one I would enjoy having." He says, looking around the plaza. "Where have you been hiding her? I know she's here and after I'm done with you and all the others you have stashed around, I'll have her."

"No you won't." Peter threatens, swiping his arm to the right, sending Sylar sailing into the lamppost.

"That wasn't very nice." Sylar states as he pulls himself out of the ruined post. He stretches out his hand and lifts Peter off the ground. Peter's hands go to his throat as the air is slowly being choked out of his lungs. "It would have been easier for you if you just died that night."

Peter gasps for air, as he fights to break out of Sylar's hold. Sylar simply sneers, and clenches his hand tighter, causing Peter's throat to close even more painfully. Claire watching from across the plaza, feels Meredith's hand close over her mouth just as she is about to scream Peter's name.

"You can't help him now. Don't make yourself a target for the other one." Meredith hisses, pulling Claire deeper into the shadows.

"Hey asshole, pick on someone your own size." Niki states as she swings a metal rail at his head, throwing Sylar to the ground. Peter also drops, coughing violently as he tries to suck air into his oxygen starved lungs. Hiro, Isaac, and Mohinder rush from their hiding place to help him up. DL runs to Niki's side as they face off against Sylar. Niki rushes forward feeling Jessica take control as she punches Sylar hard in the jaw, then following to lift him off his feet giving him another heavy punch that knocks him back to the ground. She backs away for a second, and it is enough for Sylar to regain his bearings, he turns onto his back and thrusts out his arm and sends her flying into the nearby building with his telekinesis.

"Niki!" DL yells, his eyes following his wife's body as she sails through the air and crashes through the class doors. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

DL runs forward, prepared to phase through Sylar's chest to pull out his heart, when the other man sends a bench towards him. DL tries to phase through it, but is too late, he falls to the ground from the force of the contact with the bench.

Hiro leaves Peter to Isaac and Mohinder's care when Sylar climbs to his feet. He moves slowly, watching Sylar's back as the other man survey's the scene before him. Sylar prepares to move towards where Peter is still trying to catch his breath when Hiro comes up behind him.

"No more bad man!" He cries out, throwing his arms around Sylar, preparing to teleport. Sylar reaches back and grabs Hiro by the throat.

"I don't think so." He says menacingly. "Though that is an interesting ability to have. Stay close." He continues throwing Hiro heavily onto the nearby bench then lifts it off the ground and forces it close in on itself. "I'll be back for you."

Isaac, having watched his friends fall one after the other, glances at Peter and Mohinder. The former tries to catch his breath, looking in horror around him. Matt comes to join them as Sylar turns his attention back to them.

"He knows where Claire is." Matt states breathlessly. "He's biding his time, getting us out of the way, and then he'll go after her."

"That's not going to happen." Peter sneers, taking a step forward to reengage in his battle against Sylar, but the sight before him makes him stop. "Isaac, no." He whispers.

Isaac continues to walk closer to Sylar, pulling the gun he borrowed from Matt. "You've done enough damage." He says raising the gun, his finger on the trigger, he presses down harder, pulling the trigger, staggering back a step from the force of the blow. He looks up at Sylar, who still stands before him.

"My turn." The other man sneers, lifting his hand up, pointer finger outstretched, as Isaac's screams fill the air.

"No!" Claire screams, matching the yells of the other heroes, as she strains against Meredith's hold as Isaac's body falls to the ground.

"No!" Peter cries out, leaving his friends sides to rush Sylar. He holds his arm outstretched and slashes his arm to the left, throwing Sylar through the windows of the adjacent building.

Peter drops to his knees next to his fallen friend, knowing that there's nothing he can do to save him. One moment he's kneeling there, saying goodbye, and the next he's flying through the air into the red statute, feeling it crumble beneath the force of his fall.

Peter slowly pulls himself to his feet, prepared to face Sylar again.

"Enough." Sylar sneers, one hand outstretched, closing Peter's throat and lifting him off the ground, as the other points towards his forehead. "Your girl's going to be next. You'll see her soon." He says as he slashes across Peter's forehead.

"Peter!" Claire screams, finally breaking out of Meredith's hold and rushing across the plaza. Giving no heed to her own safety she jumps onto Sylar's back. Her small fists ineffectually pounding against his skull. Sylar releases Peter's body, which falls limply to the ground, and reaches behind him to pull the petite blonde off his back.

"Ah, so you are here." He says, holding her against him as he looks at the carnage. "Good, it's your turn now." He continues, throwing her against the statue which moments ago Peter was held against.

Claire pulls herself to her feet, the gash across her head quickly healing. Sylar's eyes widen in sick delight as he takes in the now closed wound.

"I'd like to see how that works." He comments, one hand lifting Claire off the ground choking her, while the other prepares to cut into her forehead. Just as he lifts his finger, a shot rings out.

Claire drops to the ground, gasping for breath, while Sylar looks down at the burgeoning splash of red across his chest. He slowly turns eyes widening as Bennet, gun still raised and the Haitian approach.

"You." Sylar whispers before dropping to his knees, his blood mixing with Peter's as it pools around them.

"You've done enough damage Gabriel." Bennet says ignoring Sylar's growl of annoyance and lets off another round, sending Sylar sprawling onto his back.

Claire ignores her father and crawls to Peter's side. She turns him onto his back, and pulls his head into her lap. Tears run down her face as she takes in the gash across his forehead.

"Peter!" She cries shaking him. "Wake up! Why won't you wake up?" She cries harder, hands moving across his chest, fists grasping his shirt. "Why aren't you healing?"

"Peter!" Claire cries in agony, holding him tighter against her, as she leans her head onto his chest and sobs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First, I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. It makes my day to hear how much you guys are enjoying the story, even after all this time.

Secondly, I'm not overly happy with this chapter, action scenes are a weak point, so I apologize.

And finally, it may be a few weeks before I update again. But don't fear it's not because I've forgotten the story. I have finals coming up and I need to get through them, so if there is a new update to the story before the 20th, please feel free to yell at me for not studying like I'm supposed to.

Thanks again you guys! Keep reviewing, because I love them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Peter!" Claire cries, gripping tighter, as she feels hands trying to pull her away from her lover. "Wake up! Heal!" She screams brushing off the offending hands and clawing frantically at Peter's chest.

"We have to move him!" HRG whispers fiercely, motioning the Haitian forward to pull Claire off her fallen lover.

"We'll take him back to his apartment." Mohinder pants as Hiro leans more of his weight against him.

HRG nods in agreement and steps back to Sylar's prone form. "We'll take care of _him_." He again motions to the Haitian who, returns to his side as they, with Meredith's help gather up Sylar.

"I am coming back for you Claire. You have your family to return home to." HRG says before disappearing into a black sedan that pulls up silently from the darkness.

Claire ignores her adopted father, and cries quietly in Niki's arms as Matt and Mohinder debate the best way to return Peter to his apartment.

"What about Isaac?" Niki asks quietly. The men stop talking, and look at each other in confusion. "We can't just leave him here, it isn't right." She continues, hugging Claire closer, as the younger girl's sobs deepen as she stares at Peter's unmoving form.

"Niki, we have to get out of here. I know it isn't right to leave him, but we can't carry him and Peter."

"I can." Hiro quietly says, pulling himself into a full standing position. "I will take both to Peter's apartment. Then we'll take Isaac home."

"Are you sure?" Matt asks. "You took hard hits."

"I am sure; it is what a hero would do."

Claire silently stands up and looks to Hiro.

"Do you think you can handle one more person? I can't leave him."

"Of course cheerleader Claire. Just hold on to me, it will only be a moment." Hiro feels Claire's hand grasp his upper arm as he reaches out to Peter and Isaac, he scrunches up his eyes and a moment later he is standing in the living room of Peter's apartment.

"Can you help me get him to the bed?" Claire asks, trying to gently lift Peter.

"Of course." Hiro answers, first laying Isaac on the couch, then joining Claire as the two lift Peter and carry him to the bedroom. Claire immediately takes a seat on the bed next to him, while Hiro stands silently near the doorway.

"I will return with help." He says, just before disappearing.

As soon as Hiro is gone, Claire moves into action. She strips off Peter's shirt to look for any injuries, anything that could explain why he wasn't healing. Seeing nothing that can explain this, she rushes into the kitchen and rummages through the drawer's looking for Peter's first aid kit. By the time Hiro returns with Mohinder and Matt, Claire has returned to her place beside Peter, an empty syringe on the table next to her.

"He's not healing. He needs my blood."

Mohinder quickly steps forward and places two fingers on Peter's neck.

"Claire." He whispers. "Peter isn't breathing; the trauma was too much for his body to handle. I'm sorry, but it's too late."

"No!" Claire yells jumping up. "He heals like me! He just needs my blood to help him! It's not too late! We've both died before, he just needs some help to come back, we have to help him!"

"Claire." Matt says cautiously reaching a hand out to the blonde. "I know this is hard for you."

"It is not hard! You just aren't listening to me!" Claire yells, reaching out for the syringe. Ignoring the two men, as well as the newly arrived Niki, DL, and Hiro, Claire plunges the needle deeply into her arm, drawing up a full syringe of blood. She turns and lifts Peter's arm, quickly injecting him with her blood.

The room is silent as the five watch anxiously for any change.

"No." Claire whispers as Peter shows no signs of life. "Please, you can't leave me, not now. We just found each other." She chokes back a sob and sprints from the room, so quickly that none of the others have a chance to react before she is running out of the apartment and disappears.

* * *

Time passes slowly as Claire stares at the stars twinkling in the sky above her. They shine so brightly tonight that she is able to see them even with all of the lights from the city beneath her. Usually Claire would be overjoyed to see the sky, yet tonight she curses the stars, curses them for daring to shine so bright as her world is crashing down around her.

Downstairs, silence reigns in the apartment, as the heroes have returned to the living room, desperately trying to look away from the evidence of tonight's battle, which while won, the losses they received are almost too much to bear.

"We should take Isaac back to his apartment." Matt says quietly his eyes avoiding both the bedroom and the couch, where his two friends lie.

"I don't want Micah to have to see him like this." Niki answers. "Hiro, can you take Micah to our apartment, and then bring Isaac home?"

"I can do that." Hiro answers seriously, immediately disappearing from the room.

"I'll meet Micah." DL says, "You stay here, in case she needs you." Niki nods her thanks, hugging her husband close, as he leaves the apartment.

Hiro silently returns and gently lifts Isaac to return him to his apartment, where he and Ando will remain with the lost painter until arrangements can be made.

There is a quiet knock at the door; Matt jumps slightly, holding his finger to his lips as he tries to hear the thoughts of those on the other side.

"It's Bennet." He whispers, indicating that Niki should open the door.

The man in the horned rimmed glasses steps silently inside, Meredith following closely behind and takes stock of the apartment around him.

"Petrelli?" He asks, turning his head towards the bedroom.

"No response. Claire even gave him some of her blood, but nothing yet." Mohinder says wearily, stepping from the room.

"And Mendez?"

"Back at his apartment for the moment." Matt answers.

"And Claire?" Bennet asks, noting his daughter's absence from the scene.

"We don't know. She gave Peter her blood and when he didn't respond, she left. It happened so fast, we didn't have the chance to stop her." Niki responds.

"Do you know where she'd go?" Bennet asks, frustratingly running a hand through his hair as he exchanges glances with Meredith.

The others shake their heads as a voice breaks the silence.

"The roof."

* * *

"She'd go to the roof. We go there to think." Peter says stepping out of the bedroom, shrugging a shirt on.

"Peter." Mohinder breathes rushing towards the younger man. "This is astounding, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Peter answers grasping the other man's arm in thanks, before brushing past him to move closer to the door. Bennet moves to follow him, before Peter holds up a hand.

"Let me go alone."

"She is my daughter."

"I understand that, but I just need a minute." Peter answers, nodding to Matt and Niki before pulling open the door and stepping out into the hallway.

Peter silently climbs the stairs, walking through the open door to the roof access and stopping when he catches sight of Claire's slumped shoulders and beaten expression.

"Claire." He calls out quietly, stepping out further as her head turns as she slowly stands.

"Peter?" She asks, taking a step forward and then stopping.

"It's me baby." He answers stepping closer to her.

"Peter!" Claire yells, launching herself at him, jumping into his arms, her arms around his neck and legs around his hips, holding him tightly.

"I thought you were dead." She whispers, holding him tighter.

"I'm here sweetheart, you brought me back." He answers, pulling back so their lips meet in a deep kiss.

Claire unlatches her legs from his hips and drops back to the ground, her arms dropping to his waist to hold him tightly against her.

"I thought I lost you. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't live without you." She mumbles against his chest, feeling Peter drops his hands to her hips and pulling their bodies closer together.

"You didn't lose me. I just died for a little bit. And remember, weren't you the one who said dying wasn't a big deal?"

"That was different." She mumbles.

"It was." Peter agrees, knowing that dying when you're alone is much different then dying and leaving behind someone you love and who loves you.

The two stand in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other, reconnecting after this fateful day when a voice breaks their peaceful reverie.

"Claire." Bennet states appearing from the open door that leads to the roof access. "What were you thinking running off like that? For all you know Sylar could have escaped!"

"I didn't care." Claire answers, pulling from Peter's embrace, but quickly positioning herself at his side, his arm around her waist.

"Claire. That is enough. You have no care for your own safety; it is time for you to come home. Sylar is captured and your friends are safe. Now it's time to return to your family."

"No dad. I'm already with my family. I can't go back to pretending I'm normal, to hide who I am from mom and Lyle. I'm staying here, with Peter." She replies, placing her own arm around Peter's waist.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Bennet asks sighing. "You're just going to stay here and ignore your family."

"That's not true dad, I have a life here, I can be who I really am here, if mom and Lyle can know who I really am, then I want to be apart of our family, but if you won't allow that, then I can't, because I can't go back to the way I was. I know now that you only wanted to protect me, but I can't go back to that."

"You're 18 and I know that you know I have no legal rights to force you home, so I will think about it Claire. Just don't forget where you come from. I _will_ be in contact." Bennet replies, looking meaningfully at Peter.

Bennet steps forward to hug his daughter goodbye. He has just turned to make his way back downstairs as Peter leans down to whisper in Claire's ear. "That went much easier then expected." Claire giggles quietly, joyous that Peter is beside her and that nothing is going to take her away from him, as her father stops to glance in their direction.

Just as he is about to step through the doorway the air to his right shimmers, as Claude appears out of nowhere.

"Claude?" Bennet asks, noting the cantankerous blonde man in front of him.

"Bennet, what the hell are you doing in my city?"

* * *

"I was here to take my daughter home." Bennet answers calmly, turning to face his believed to be deceased former partner.

"You don't have a bloody daughter." Claude answers.

"Noah? Did you find her, is she okay?" Meredith asks, stepping out onto the roof.

"Meredith?" Claude screeches, eyes flitting back and forth between Bennet and Meredith. "They told me you were dead!"

"Claude?" Meredith jumps and turns to eye the man in front of her. "I wasn't, I just disappeared for awhile." She answers, her eyes quickly darting to the silent Claire, who is standing within the circle of Peter's arms as the two watch this story unfold.

"If you didn't die, then what happened to….?" He trails off, catching Meredith's quick glance and then realization dawns.

"You bloody bastard!" He screams, launching himself at Peter so forcefully that he knocks the two of them off the side of the building.

"Peter!" Claire screams, running to the ledge and leaning over as Peter catches himself and Claude and flies the two of them back up to the roof.

"What the hell was that for?" Peter yells jumping to his feet and moving back to Claire's side.

"That was for sleeping with my bloody daughter you stupid bastard!" Claude yells, finger pointing first at Peter, then Claire.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Peter and Claire slowly walk down the city street, hand in hand. A month has passed since their encounter with Sylar. Isaac was put to rest on a cloudy day only two days after his death. The weather suited everyone's mood as they said goodbye to their dear friend.

Hiro and Ando have continued to reside in Isaac's apartment, allowing it to remain the unofficial headquarters' of the heroes. The two continue, along with Matt and Mohinder to try to find other people like them, and help them understand their abilities. Mohinder has expanded his lab and is in talks with nearby colleges for a position as a professor and is hoping to expand his research even more.

Matt also decided to stay in the city; aside from helping Hiro and Ando to find others with abilities he works night shifts for the NYPD.

Niki, DL, and Micah continue to live across from Peter and Claire, happily settling down into their new life in New York. DL is working with the FDNY and Niki has taken a job as an administrative assistant.

Peter and Claire's relationship continues to grow. A week after the battle with Sylar the phone in their apartment rang, with Claire's mother, Sandra on the other side. Noah Bennet explained everything to her and Lyle, and the Bennet's are planning to come to visit New York to see their daughter in a matter of days.

Since discovering his daughter survived what he believed to be a deadly fire, Claude is still the invisible man, deciding that Claire is grown up enough and doesn't need him to guide her, but he does materialize more often then before to spend time getting to know the daughter he thought he lost. Things between Claude and Peter are still a little tense, as Claude stubbornly refuses to forgive Peter for his relationship with Claire, while at the same time proud that his daughter is so happy and has found someone who loves her so deeply. (Though this is something he would never willingly say to that 'bloody bastard who slept with his little girl'). At the moment Peter hasn't been thrown off another roof because of Claude, but the threat is often muttered in the younger man's direction.

In the hand that is not tightly clasped in Claire's, Peter holds piles of folders as he and Claire make their way back home.

He and Claire are returning home from a tour of some local colleges, the same ones Mohinder is looking into teaching. Claire hopes to enroll in the fall and Peter couldn't be more proud.

They walk into their apartment, Peter following Claire into the living room as he sets down the paperwork and gives her a deep kiss, his tongue quickly darting out to tangle with hers.

"I love you." He says looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too." Claire answers, reaching her hands up to pull Peter's head down for another kiss. She giggles as Peter picks her up and marches into the bedroom, telekinetically shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story is finally complete! I wanted a short epilogue to pull everything together. I hope you guys have enjoyed this journey and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me to the end and thank you to everyone who has reviewed it's been great hearing from all of you. Thank you again.


End file.
